


King Cobras

by nervouscity



Series: seventeen are strippers [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Aromantic Character, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Clubbing, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Multi, OT11 - Freeform, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, Prostitution, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Versatile Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Versatile Jeon Wonwoo, Versatile Kim Mingyu, Versatile Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Versatile Lee Chan | Dino, Versatile Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Versatile Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 72,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscity/pseuds/nervouscity
Summary: eight men work at an elite club





	1. coming soon

_ “I only ask that you take care of your room yourself. You know, washing the sheets and refilling whatnot. A small price to pay, I think, once you start making money.” _

_ The boys glanced around to each other. They nodded silently, still nervous. _

_ “Okay, good.” The boss smiled. “Any questions?” _

_ Again, no one spoke. “Then, I think we’re done here.” He started to get up. “Oh, wait! Hold on. I will not tolerate any drama from you all, understand? No backstabbing or lying or whatever. I’ve had to let go of some of my girls at the other club because of it, okay? Take the weekend to hang out before you start working.” _

_ A few murmurs of agreement rumbled through the eight of them. _

_ “Although I suspect the customers here will typically be well-behaved, you know how these places are. You all need to have each other’s backs, got it?” he said. _

_ They nodded once more. With that, the meeting was finished. They were told he could be easily reached if they have any problems. The eight workers all left without another word. _


	2. preface

Smut and triggers are warned beforehand.

Masterlist of kinks/smut:  
Aftercare  
Begging   
Bondage  
Blindfold  
Crossdressing  
"Daddy"  
Degrading  
Dominant/submissive  
Double penetration   
Edging  
Filming/photography  
Fisting  
Forced orgasm  
Hitting/spanking  
Ice play  
Kitten/puppy play  
"Master"  
Masturbation  
Public  
"Sir"  
Threesome  
Toys  
Watersports


	3. thursday

"Chan, you're up."

"I'm not ready!"

"They're _waiting_."

Chan turned and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Let them wait," he faced his mirror again, fixing his lips. "They should be grateful I'm here, right?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "He's going to fire you if you keep acting all arrogant like that."

"Everyone loves me, he wouldn't do that." Chan smirked. "Anyways, if you hate me so much, guess I'll just leave."

He rose from his seat at the vanity, smoothing out his skirt. The sound of his heels filled the room as he marched out. Wonwoo returned to his phone without giving him a second glance. Then, the screen filled with someone calling him.

"Babe," he answered, getting out of his chair.

"Not even a _hi_? So rude," Mingyu joked.

Wonwoo leaned on the wall next to the door. "Why'd you call?"

He heard his boyfriend gasp. "You're meaner than I thought! I missed you, is that a crime?"

"I have to go out soon, you know that. Plus we just saw each other."

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you..." He also heard his pout. "And you can spare a few minutes."

Wonwoo moved to the mirror the fix his suit. "Chan was already late, I don't want to start anything."

"Come on, he's the nicest boss any of us have ever seen." Mingyu argued.

"Love you, baby." Wonwoo smiled.

"Fine," he sighed. "I love you too. Even though you're terrible."

He hung up and threw his phone at his bag. It landed safely, so he left the dressing room and entered the club. He smirked as he passed the poles, although they didn't catch his eye like it did with the onlookers'.

His hand trailed on people's shoulders as he walked, giving them smiles and winks. Wonwoo saw his appointment across the room and waved to her. Then, someone grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"How 'bout this one gives me a dance, huh?"

He took his hand away tried to give him his nicest smile. "I have someone waiting for me, I'm sorry, sir."

"You should be listening to me–"

Wonwoo was grabbed again, only for him to take a step back. "If you touch me again I'm calling security. I'll dance for you later, okay?" he walked away and rolled his eyes, hating how the customers get when they're drunk.

"How are things?" Sohyun asked when he reached her.

"Like always," he grinned, taking her hand and leading her to his table. "How are you?"

"As always," she copied, also smiling as she placed her drink on the table and sat.

He took in her appearance as they settled. She was in her late forties, so to Wonwoo, it was a bit difficult to look attractive. Especially being a woman and all. Nonetheless, she wore a simple black dress, pearls, and makeup that tried to have her look younger. Even so, she's not his worst client.

"What do you want to talk about today?" he started.

She drummed her nails on the table and smirked. "I want to talk about you."

"Why me?" Wonwoo chuckled.

"We always talk about me, now I want to know all about you." She took a sip of her wine.

He was irrationally annoyed with her drinking wine in a place like this. Why would they carry it, anyway? He supposes it's because they're a _high class_ club. "What about me?" he leaned closer to her.

"I want to know what you get up to in those rooms of yours." Sohyun said quieter, also moving in.

Wonwoo leaned back in his chair. His chest tightened. "They're called private rooms for a reason, aren't they?"

"Oh, come on." She waved her hand. "I know what happens. I just want to know what you like."

He tried not to sigh. He figures he's getting paid enough just to _talk_ about getting fucked. "I'm in room number six. I mostly get men, which, no offense, is my preference. They bring their own toys, always use a condom... those are the basics. No hard rules, really."

She nodded and grinned. "But what do you like?"

"I do what the customer wants."

"That's not what I asked." Sohyun narrowed her eyes.

Wonwoo stared back at her for a few seconds. " _Personally_ , I don't like it too rough. I can handle some things hurting but not much. I enjoy a lot of kissing, talking, going slow." He said eventually.

"Hmm," she cocked her head to the side. "I can't see you like that."

He shrugged. "If you want someone rougher I can give you options."

"Oh, no. I've never been back there and I'm not planning to." She laughed.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

It was her turn to shrug. She swirled her drink in her glass as she responded, "Just trying to get to the bottom of you and your mysterious ways."

Wonwoo smirked. Their conversation continued until he had to dance, which from the time they started was in thirty minutes. They said their goodbyes and he made his way back to the dressing room.

"Why does that lady have you wear a suit every time?"

He sighed and began to undress. "Her husband's probably dead or something."

"That's horrible!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

Soonyoung took that as an answer and continued with his makeup. "Wish I had a husband."

"That was dead?" Chan butted in. He finished lacing up his heels and stood, checking himself out in the mirror.

Wonwoo was wiggling into his shorts. He slid on his bralette and quickly went over his face. As he zipped up his combat boots he realized the other two still weren't ready. "Why do you guys take so long?"

"That's the price of beauty," Soonyoung told him.

He gave him a once-over, seeing ears and a tail. "What are you, a cat? Today's not a theme day."

"That's unfortunate."

Wonwoo went to sit down with Jeonghan, who looked like he was sleeping. He had been last on rotation, so he had spare time like Wonwoo just did. He ran his fingers through his long hair out of boredom.

"Oh my God, don't do that, I might actually fall asleep." He stopped him.

He grinned but took his hand away. "You should braid it, it'd go with your outfit."

"I'm literally wearing pasties and shorts."

"Well–"

"We're ready!" Chan shouted.

Wonwoo stood and exited the room with the other two, saying goodbye to Jeonghan who still had his eyes closed. Wonwoo took the stage on the left, Soonyoung in the middle, and Chan on the right. They each began their routine when the music started.


	4. friday

Mingyu walked into their room and closed the door behind him. "Jun, that guy's here again."

"Ooh, really? Wonder what he has to say." Jun smiled. He looked over his outfit, pondering if he should change now that he's here.

"What guy?" Soonyoung asked as he blended his eyeshadow.

Vernon sat in the chairs behind the vanities, on his phone. "The one that wants to apologize."

The other nodded, remembering the conversation in their group chat. "You never said what he's apologizing for, though."

"He was with his friends and they were being rowdy but he wasn't, so." Jun changed into heels and switched his bralette for heart-shaped pasties. "He apparently came in Wednesday and told Mingyu sorry, but you know. He wants to do it in person I guess."

Jun went to fix his makeup and was stopped. "You look good, why're you worrying so much?" Vernon asked.

"I need to look good _enough_." He winked.

"Enough?" Soonyoung questioned.

Vernon rolled his eyes while Mingyu smirked. "I heard the guy and his friends talking. They kept saying stuff about turning one of them gay. I'm almost one-hundred percent sure it's Jun's guy."

"Whatever. You need to get going." Vernon said.

Mingyu realized he hadn't been getting ready that whole time. He scrambled to fix himself while the others watched in amusement. When everyone was finally ready, they stepped outside.

"Where is he?" Jun poked Mingyu's side.

"Find him yourself," he pushed him away.

Jun frowned. "I just want to make sure he's watching."

There wasn't any more time to speak as they got on stage. Jun was in the middle again, like the last time he saw this customer. He began looking for him as soon as he started dancing. It wasn't that hard; he was standing near the bar. Jun caught his eye and smiled at him.

The other waved back nervously. Jun thought he was adorable. Not only the way he looked, but also because of how concerned he was with apologizing. There's been plenty of unruly people through here, and yet he wants to take the time to make sure Jun's okay.

The dance seemed to take longer than usual. When he was done, he didn't go back to the dressing room—just straight to his customer.

"You know, I never got your name." He smiled and slid into a stool.

He looked down and followed his actions. "Um... it's Minghao. And your friend told me you're Jun."

"Precisely." He set his hand on the table close to his elbow. Minghao noticed and moved it away. "I hear you keep coming, yet can't seem to find me."

"Yeah... I just want to tell you sorry," he brushed his hair out of his face. Jun found it extremely attractive. "My friends were rude. Even if this place wasn't more... upper class, they still shouldn't have, you know, like, cat-called you. Plus I saw it made you uncomfortable."

Jun smiled. Although his friends most likely aren't sorry, it's the thought that counts. "Thank you, sweetie." He tapped his nose.

Minghao flinched and blinked hard in shock. "Uh, yeah. I should probably go, then."

He took his hand and held it, pouting. "But don't you wanna stay? I saw you watching me. It's okay, we can just talk if you want to." Jun then grinned.

"Maybe another time," he rushed, hastily standing and walking away.

Jun crossed his arms. He did that all the way to their room. No one was in there, so he continued his mini-tantrum around the club until he found one of his friends who wasn't busy.

That friend was Vernon. "What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked when they met up.

"I think I ruined it with him."

"Who?"

"The _guy_ , dumbass." Jun just about hit him. "His name is Minghao. He's really nervous."

"Well, didn't Mingyu say he was straight? He probably came to apologize and that's it. Most straight guys would be uncomfortable in here." Vernon argued, leaning against the wall.

Jun huffed in frustration. "Yeah, but I wanted to turn him _gay_."

"Jun, you idiot. You can't just turn a guy gay in one day."

"I can and I will!" he insisted. "Also, that rhymed. You should make a song. You can't turn a guy gay in a day. Or would it be better if it's _can_? Anyways, he left, so I think he hates me."

"If anyone hates you it's me. And turn around, you dweeb, he's still here." Vernon turned him and pointed to a corner where they give lap dances. Coincidentally, Soonyoung was giving one now, but Minghao wasn't near them.

Jun gasped, shoving Vernon almost to the floor. "Oh my God, he loves me. He has to be at least somewhat gay now, this isn't straight man behavior. Do you think he wants to fuck? Maybe he wants a dance since he's over there. I'll go ask him–"

"Calm down, holy fuck." Vernon grabbed onto him for balance. "First of all, don't go over there, it looks like he's trying to hide. Secondly, I agree that maybe he's not straight. He's probably questioning."

"I can't just ignore him. I'm going to be thinking about him all night." Jun complained.

"Too bad. We have other customers."

He seemed to have a permanent pout. "Fine. Good luck kiss?" he gave him his irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

Vernon cringed. "For what?"

"That he's gay, obviously."

He rolled his eyes but pecked his lips. "Good luck." Vernon grumbled.

"If he's not gay it's your fault, 'cause that was terrible." Jun said as he walked away.

Vernon quickly caught up and slapped his ass. "What was that for?" Jun asked, although he didn't dislike it.

"Good luck, _obviously_." He winked.

Jun shook his head and smiled. A part of him was hoping Minghao saw all of that, just so he would be jealous. But another thought came that maybe he's not even his favorite. The others could very well be more attractive to him. Then all of this, talking to him and everything, is for nothing.

He walked around and tried not to let his emotions show (it wasn't hard; he's had practice). He did take Vernon's advice, though, and avoided Minghao. That plan failed when he was asked for a lap dance, only to find he wasn't there any more. The rest of his time was filled with disappointment and private dances.

The others _had_ to hear everything when it was time to dance again. "Why do I chase off every cute boy?" Jun complained and sat in his chair.

"You've had boyfriends," Mingyu told him.

He threw his head back and groaned. "This is the only boy that counts now. I don't know if he's still here anymore. He hates me."

Vernon scoffed. "You literally just met him, stop saying that."

"I'm guessing he apologized to you, though?" Soonyoung asked. He was sitting at his vanity, mindlessly playing with a brush since he wasn't about to dance.

"Yeah, then I tried to fuck, as always, and he got scared. Said he was leaving but he stayed, now I don't know if he's actually here or not."

Mingyu sat behind him as he putt on his makeup. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Jun set his hand on his and leaned his head on them.

"Sounds like he just might not be gay from what we've heard." Soonyoung told him, changing into different panties and a high-waisted skirt.

"That's cute," Jun said through a pout.

He smiled wide and twirled. "I know! I got it yesterday. This guy I see likes skirts; hopefully he won't ruin it."

Mingyu eventually had to take his hand away, so Jun was left without any comfort. He saw Vernon getting ready and figured he should too.


	5. monday

Their lips were slotted together, breaking apart and coming back in repeatedly. Mingyu basically moaned when Wonwoo bit his bottom lip. Wonwoo ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down; considering they couldn't do anything.

Mingyu rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I'm tired," he complained.

"How long have you been working here?" Wonwoo joked.

"Doesn't mean I can't hate staying up all night." He grumbled. He looked up and kissed him again. Their lips were pink and raw. "I wish we worked together more."

Wonwoo continued with petting his hair. "Me too."

"Hey, no offense, but Wonwoo's supposed to be getting ready, isn't he?"

The couple turned and glared at him. Seungcheol raised his hands in surrender and backed off. Mingyu nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's.

"He does need to get ready, it's almost time." Vernon said. "Plus you two live together."

Wonwoo sighed and kissed him once more. They have time alone when they prepare to dance, meaning often, but they don't care. With their line of work they need to be a little clingy.

He got up and fixed himself a bit. He was just in time, so he kissed Mingyu's hand in goodbye and left.

Mingyu sat for a few moments to rest. He didn't feel like changing so he returned to the floor as he was. When his boyfriend is here it's harder to be with his customers. Of course, it's difficult nonetheless, but now he's constantly reminded.

He headed to the bar, stepping over the chain with a "staff only" sign on it. He rested his arm on Seokmin's shoulder. "Give me something."

Seokmin chuckled. "Why?"

"I'm not feeling it tonight. Come on," he urged.

He sighed and poured him a shot. "Make sure they don't see you," he said and handed it to him.

"I know, I know." Mingyu went to the bar's storage room to take it, a few steps away. He's sure the customers wouldn't mind, but they have to be professional. It's not like he has to drink every shift. He enjoys his job, really, but there are days where he dislikes it. It's like that with everybody, isn't it?

"Have fun," Seokmin called as he left.

Mingyu waved over his shoulder. He weaved through the clients, smiling and winking and waving. After a few moments, he was stopped. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. She slid him money; Mingyu counted it before gesturing to follow him.

It was just enough for a private strip, so he's assuming that's what she wants. They slipped into room number four. He stuffed her money in the waistband of his shorts and stepped up to the pole.

"What's your name?" Mingyu asked, spinning around it slowly.

"None of your business." She replied as she sat in the chair.

He didn't react. He told her his name and started dancing. They make sure to have eye contact, especially during private dances, and while he did Mingyu took in her appearance. To be honest, she looked like a drug dealer. Mingyu doesn't know how one could tell, obviously, but she seems to run with that crowd. It wasn't an insult, though.

Anyways, as he danced, he took off the leather vest he was wearing. The woman crossed her arms and tilted up her chin. Mingyu couldn't tell if she was enjoying him or not, but he's grown not care too much. He knows he needs to do a good job, of course, but he already knows he is and _also_ knows you can't please everyone.

Next, he took off his shoes. He only did this so he could then take off his shorts.

"Stop," she said. Mingyu paused in a position where his legs were wide open. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yeah," he stood up, but moved his leg so she could see his inner thigh again. "We all have one. It's for what number we are."

The customer got up to get a closer look. She lightly traced the picture of the card of four of hearts. Mingyu would've stopped her from touching, but he didn't mind that much.

"Hmm. Would've thought you all weren't allowed to." She said as she went back to the chair.

He began dancing again. They didn't have a rule against it, so he didn't answer. The rest of the session was filled with silence. He didn't even get a thank you, but again, Mingyu didn't think too much of it. He changed back into his clothes and went back into the club.

Finding Wonwoo was easy, having the patience to wait for him wasn't. Especially since he had to watch him give a lap dance. Nonetheless, he did, and Wonwoo came up to him when he was done.

"Yeah?" he answered, leaning against the wall Mingyu was close to.

He first kissed him. "I miss you." He said against his lips.

"You always miss me." Wonwoo smiled.

"Pretty sure that's your fault." Mingyu stepped a bit closer. "But... I _miss_ you."

He looked at him for a moment, then stood up straighter on the wall. Mingyu was basically pressed against him with his hands now on his sides and their foreheads together. "And you can't come out and say it?" Wonwoo grinned.

"I've already said it." He murmured.

Wonwoo leaned his head forward slightly so Mingyu would move off and look at him. "But you haven't."

He frowned and fiddled with the hem of his boyfriend's shorts. "I want you to fuck me." Mingyu said.

"Good." Wonwoo kissed him shortly. They had a job to do, so he tried to walk away.

Mingyu pulled him back, closer than before. "Don't let this make you think you're topping." He said into his ear.

Wonwoo walked away with a smile. Mingyu watched him go for probably too long. He hated how he had to wait until the end of the night, all the while working and taking care of strangers. He knows he can do it, he just doesn't want to.

When their shift ended, they waited until the other two were gone. They haven't changed but took off their makeup.

"Go to the room, I wanna change into something different." Mingyu told him.

"Which one?"

"Yours." He said, finishing up with the remover. Once he left, Mingyu quickly put on his new outfit. He knows he doesn't necessarily need to dress up for him, but he wants to just for fun.

** [smut:  ** ** b ** ** egging] **

In the room, Wonwoo had already taken off his bralette and shorts. He was laying down, but sat up when Mingyu entered.

"Baby..." he breathed, at a loss for words.

Mingyu did a little spin to show off his skirt. He had a harness and thigh-high socks to go with it, all of them black. To Wonwoo, they accentuated his body shape. "You look so good." He said.

Mingyu smiled and went over to the bed. "I know." He kissed him, pushing him to lay down. "Thank you. And I wanted to take these off for you." He ran his hands down his chest to his hips.

"Sorry..." Wonwoo mumbled.

"It's okay, maybe I can punish you a little, hmm?" he peppered kisses around his chest.

Wonwoo frowned. "But you're the one who wanted to fuck me in the first place?"

"Hey, hey," Mingyu moved up to his lips, "No bad words. Got it, baby?"

"You're the one who wanted me in the first place." He restated, refraining from rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun, right?" he smirked. "Suck," he said, pulling up his skirt and moving to his face. Wonwoo was ready to move his underwear out of the way, only to realize he wasn't wearing any.

He took half in his mouth and his hands had the other half. If their position was better, Mingyu was sure he would've taken more. "You're such a good baby boy," he told him.

Wonwoo hummed, making him moan. He tangled his fingers in his hair and pushed down a little further in his throat. Wonwoo set a hand on his thigh.

"You alright?" Mingyu asked.

He nodded slightly. He moved it to his ass and squeezed. Mingyu smiled but decided to pull out. "You take me so well," he leaned down and pecked his lips.

"That I do." Wonwoo smirked. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"What did I say about bad words?" he put a finger on his lips.

The other looked at him and removed his hand. "What else am I supposed to say?"

Mingyu intertwined their fingers. "Hmm. You could say _make love_." He grinned.

Wonwoo had to smile with him. He trailed the hand that was on his ass up his back and to his neck, pushing him down close to whisper, "Make love to me, baby."

He kissed down his front, taking off his underwear with his mouth when he got to it. "I want you to beg," he said, taking his cock in his hand.

"I can't do that well enough without using bad words." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu moved and pinned his boyfriend's wrists above him on the bed. He tilted his head to the side as he thought. "I guess I'll let it slide."

"You're not gonna let me touch you?" Wonwoo tried to move his hands.

He slowed his pace and shrugged. "Maybe. If you're good enough."

"You just said I was," Wonwoo knitted his eyebrows slightly. "I'm a good boy."

Mingyu's hand almost wasn't moving anymore; he had his index finger and thumb teasing the tip. "I decide that, sweetheart."

He squirmed and tried to close his legs. Mingyu smiled. He took away his hand that was pinning him down, but gave him a warning look that said not to move them, and spread apart Wonwoo's legs with it. He rubbed his thigh to hopefully give him a little more pleasure.

It apparently wasn't enough. "Fuck me already." Wonwoo said.

"I like your eagerness," Mingyu stopped teasing him and went to jerking him off regularly, although still slow. "But you're going to have to give me more than that."

He looked at his hand, silently pleading for him to go faster. Wonwoo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting his head back on the bed. "I need you, baby, please. I need you so bad."

Mingyu's hand left him, making him open his eyes. He saw him sucking on his fingers. "Please, fuck me, I need you in me. Please, baby, please."

He slid his fingers out of his mouth, slick with his saliva. Wonwoo watched as he pushed them into him. He let out a small sound of pleasure. "Keep going," Mingyu said.

"You feel so good, but I need more. I need your cock and your cum in me. Come on, please. I've missed you."

Mingyu had three fingers in by now. He glanced up to his boyfriend when he finished talking. He knows Wonwoo doesn't like it as rough as most of the customers, and even himself, and has often wondered how he deals with it.

He took his fingers out. Wonwoo bit his lip. Mingyu teased his entrance with his tip, causing the other to spread his legs wider. "Wait," he said, reaching over to get a condom from the bedside table.

Mingyu held back a groan. "We both know we don't have any–"

"Safety. Hurry up." Wonwoo urged.

He frowned but put it on anyway. "You ready?" he asked as he took his hands to hold and leaned on them near his head.

"Yes, baby, please."

Mingyu spat on his cock for lube before he pushed in. Wonwoo closed his eyes and dropped his jaw in a silent moan. He smiled as he felt him filling him up.

"You're going to be a good boy and be loud for me, right?" Mingyu leaned down once he was all the way in, almost pressing their bodies together.

Wonwoo nodded. He opened his eyes, taking away his hand to put it in his hair. "Move."

He kissed his boyfriend as he started thrusting. "I love you." He said against his lips.

"I love you too, but faster." Wonwoo grinned.

Mingyu followed his orders. He rested his head on Wonwoo's shoulder as he did, also placing kisses there. His free hand was on his hip, occasionally squeezing. His moans were loud.

"God, fuck, you– I– _ah_ –" Wonwoo stammered. He moved both his hands to Mingyu's ass to help him thrust.

"I wanted to hold your hand," he said quietly.

"You can when we cum."

Mingyu thrusted harder, causing Wonwoo to almost scream in pleasure. "Hey, isn't it nice how when we first started fucking you never made any sounds, but now you're so noisy? I think I should get a thank you." He said near his ear.

"When we first started _dating_ ," Wonwoo corrected, breathless.

He sat up and stalled his movements. "Yeah, but dating and fucking are different things, you know?"

"Whatever, just keep going." Wonwoo tried.

"I said I deserve a thank you." Mingyu smiled.

He stared up at him with an incredulous expression, but Mingyu kept his cocky grin. "Thank you." Wonwoo relented. "Although it's half me–"

"And I thank you for that, too." Mingyu leaned back down, also regaining his movements. "Are you close, baby?"

"Touch me," he muttered.

Mingyu took his cock in his hand, his thumb rubbing the tip. "God, you feel so fucking good..." Wonwoo groaned.

"Does kitten want to cum?" Mingyu teased.

The other groaned again, closing his eyes. "Can't you be nice for once?"

"Bratty," he commented, kissing Wonwoo's neck. "Cum, baby, cum for me."

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's free hand, holding it like he promised. He moaned as his ecstasy took over, squeezing almost painfully and bucking his hips up. Mingyu grunted as he came along with him. He occasionally continued the kisses on his neck if he had the breath. By the end, there was a splattering of hickeys.

Mingyu pulled out once they were both finished with their high. He brought Wonwoo up to kiss him, although he was still worn out and breathless. "Thank you," he said against his lips.

"Thank you," Wonwoo returned with a smile. "Can we go home now? Our bed is way better than this one."

"Anything for you." Mingyu grinned and nuzzled their noses together.


	6. wednesday

** [smut: hitting, degrading, "sir"] **

A hard slap fell on Vernon's face.

"Slut."

"Yes, sir, I'm your whore." He replied, blinking back tears. It stung, and he knew it'd leave a mark long after. At least he'd taken his rings off.

He grabbed his jaw roughly. Vernon automatically opened his mouth, but then saw he wasn't being forced to suck. "Good boys don't cry."

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again." He would've wiped his eyes, but his hands were tied behind his back as he kneeled.

His customer slapped him again, and Vernon had to bite his lip so he wouldn't cry. The man then pushed his cock in his mouth, gripping Vernon's hair to move him back and forth.

He fucked his mouth, releasing on his face when he climaxed. Vernon's makeup was ruined; he would like facials if he didn't have to redo everything. He would also prefer waterproof makeup, but he doesn't to appease the clients that like to see him cry.

"Only good boys cum." He said, tapping Vernon's cock with his still shoe-clad foot.

Vernon nodded. "Yes, sir, I was a bad boy."

The man untied him and left silently. Vernon sighed, stood to clean up, then redressed. He returned to the dressing room.

** [end] **

"Are you okay?" he was immediately asked.

It was right before their time to strip, so everybody was there. "Yeah, it just hurts." Vernon replied with a shrug, sitting down at his vanity.

Seungcheol frowned. Him and Mingyu shared a glance.

Chan, who was sat next to him, moved his chair closer and started playing with his hair. "If you don't like it don't let them." He whispered.

"I said it just hurts." He repeated and started doing his makeup.

There was a few moments of silence. Chan's head was resting on his shoulder, his hand in his hair. Since he was close, he was able to see Vernon's erection.

"One of us can fix that for you if you'd like." He smiled, his hand ghosting over his thigh.

Vernon thought about it. He was only semi-hard, and not even in the mood. "No thanks," he told him.

Chan watched him cover up the red mark on his cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Vernon asked.

"I already am." He answered.

Vernon nodded. He continued with his makeup, his friend playing with his hair until he was done. The four of them went back into the club with him, Mingyu, and Chan on the poles.

His favorite part of the night was dancing. Sure, sex is great and all, but with stripping you don't have to touch anyone or exactly _please_ someone. Plus, Vernon loves the routines they do. He figures if he wasn't a stripper he'd do something in regular dancing.

When they got back to their room, Seungcheol had something to tell him.

"Vernon, someone's waiting for you."

"Where?" he asked as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Wait, before that," Seungcheol paused, "I have to tell you our conversation. He went up to me and was like, _who's your most flexible worker?_ And I went, _Dino, maybe_. But then he saw you and was like, _I want him_. So I said he'd need to wait until you're done and whatever, I left him at the bar but I'm not sure if he's still there. He's pretty cute, not gonna lie."

Even if Vernon's used to being people's favorite, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel special. "What does he look like?" he debated changing if his customer is attractive.

"Light-brown hair, brown eyes, face all round and cute-like. I don't know, just cute." Seungcheol shrugged.

Mingyu scoffed. "Very descriptive."

Vernon decided to change into a pink bralette and matching lace panties. "Wish me luck," he winked. Chan yelled _luck_ at him as he left.

Finding him was surprisingly easy, he was at the edge of the bar closest to the poles. "I was told you requested me?" Vernon questioned, setting a light hand on his arm.

He immediately smiled. "Yes! I just thought you were extremely beautiful. How much for sex here?"

Vernon was a little taken aback. "Six-hundred." He grinned.

It didn't phase him, he just kept smiling. Vernon looped his arm through the other's and started guiding him to his room. "For the record, I think you're beautiful too. What's your name?"

"Thank you. I'm Seungkwan."

They arrived at room number seven, with Vernon gesturing him in first. He sat on the bed and took his shoes off. Vernon smiled slightly, but said, "I'd appreciate your payment first."

"Oh, of course." Seungkwan got out his wallet and gave the money to him.

Vernon counted it before putting it away. He noticed it was in hundreds. "Can I ask how old you are?" he said as he took off his shoes.

"Twenty."

His heart jumped. "Me too."

"That's nice." Seungkwan smiled wide.

** [smut: vanilla] **

Vernon moved to sit in his lap, his knees on either side of him. "So, what do you want from me, baby?"

Seungkwan blushed. "I like that name."

"You're adorable, darling." He chuckled.

"I like that name too."

"Well, there's more where that came from." Vernon pushed him down gently and started rolling his hips.

Seungkwan looked up at him with wide eyes. "There's no need to be nervous, angel." Vernon told him.

He nodded. "Can you take, um, this off, please?" he lightly touched his top.

Vernon did what he was told, then leaned down and pressed their lips together. He did so as slow as he could manage as to not panic the other. Seungkwan reacted eagerly, cupping his face with his hands.

Vernon flinched so slightly, he was surprised Seungkwan noticed. "Are you okay?" he broke apart and asked.

"What? Yeah," he brushed off. "You still haven't answered my question." Vernon distracted.

"Oh... um, I don't really mind. Nothing too, uh, rough, though." Seungkwan looked away.

"Your wish is my command." Vernon moved to kiss his neck. His hands went up the other's shirt to take it off, but he was stopped.

"Are you making hickeys? You should do that..." Seungkwan said quietly.

Vernon was a bit confused, but didn't say anything. He continued with the kisses, leaving marks as asked. He then tried to undo his pants, figuring he was self-conscious with his upper-body, but was stopped again. "Are you a virgin, or something?" he asked.

"Uh, no..." Seungkwan bit his lip. Vernon looked at him expectantly. "I've just never exactly been bottom..."

The other frowned. "You don't seem like a top."

Seungkwan covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Vernon would've thought it was cute if things weren't awkward at the moment. "No, like, I've only been with girls... well, I've been with guys, but we haven't had sex..."

Vernon let out a quiet _oh_. "It'll be okay, baby, I'll go easy on you. We don't have to do anything you don't want." He took away his hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

This caused him to blush brightly. "Well, I want you." He whispered.

Vernon smiled and kissed his lips, trying his shirt again. This time he let him take it off. He felt slightly honored in being his first. He's been many people's firsts, and has felt good about it, and always wonders if he should or not. Personally, he wouldn't want a prostitute/stripper to take his virginity.

He kissed down Seungkwan's front. "You're so cute," he murmured. They don't get too many young customers due to the prices. This one is especially making Vernon's heart race.

"Thank you," Seungkwan blushed. "I think you're cuter, though."

Vernon looked up after he left a hickey on his stomach. "That's your opinion." He winked. He moved to his nipples, licking and sucking one.

Seungkwan bit his lip and let out a small whine. It sent pleasure through Vernon's body. He leaned up and kissed his jaw, mumbling, "Do you want a blowjob or handjob?" he decided to let him pick since it was his first time.

"Wait, um," Seungkwan paused. He got out from underneath him and sat up. "Firstly, can you take those off? And, question, why do you wear girly-type things? Like, you don't need to cover your chest..." he looked down.

Vernon shrugged. "We wear what we want. And, it's a rule not to show your nipples until you're with someone privately. Don't ask why, I'm not entirely sure." He said as he took off his underwear.

Seungkwan nodded. He then closed the space between them with a kiss, his hand going to pump Vernon's cock. He moaned into his mouth and looped his arms around his neck.

"You're really hot," Seungkwan murmured.

"Thank you," Vernon smiled. "You are too."

The other blushed. "You don't need to return every compliment."

"But it's true." Vernon tapped his nose.

Seungkwan looked down. "Ooh, what's this?" he said when he saw the tattoo.

Vernon leaned back so he could see it better. "It's my number, seven. We all got them together, but, you know, they have their own numbers."

"But it's a scythe?" he looked concerned.

He shrugged.

Seungkwan touched the ink on his hip. Vernon liked it, but he was getting a little desperate. Seungkwan kept talking. "That means this job is pretty important to you?"

Vernon nodded. "We're all close."

"That's nice." Seungkwan said. "I could never get a tattoo. Or a piercing. It'd hurt too much."

"Does that mean I can't hurt you?" Vernon asked to get things going again. He started unbuttoning his jeans.

Seungkwan's face flushed. "Oh, um... no, thanks." He helped with taking his pants off.

Vernon leaned him back again and placed his mouth on Seungkwan's cock above his underwear. He let out a small sound, then covered his mouth with his hand. Vernon smirked and teased him some more, pulling down the fabric to expose his tip but not touching him.

"Vernon, please, um, hurry up." Seungkwan took away his hand to say.

"I think your voice would sound prettier if you begged." Vernon said as he pulled down his underwear the rest of the way.

He could tell he wasn't comfortable with being naked. Seungkwan's legs were held together, his arms now at his sides and hands awkwardly fingering the sheets. "You think my voice is pretty?" Seungkwan asked quietly.

"Yes, baby, just like the rest of you." Vernon licked up his length, making him whimper. He covered his mouth again, but Vernon took his hands away and held them.

He wondered why someone this shy would want a hooker to be their first. That's too personal of him to ask. Vernon instead just blew him, looking up although Seungkwan had his eyes closed. He spread his legs, bending his knees and moving them up. Seungkwan made another noise.

"I want to hear you, kitten. Be loud for me."

The other had pulled his hands away and covered his face. "I-it's embarrassing..."

"No it isn't," Vernon laughed. "Moaning is a turn on for me."

"You sure?" he peeked out from behind his fingers.

Vernon kept smiling. "Of course. Didn't your partners want you to moan?"

"I guess..."

He took him into his mouth again, and this time Seungkwan moaned without stifling it. He tentatively tangled his fingers in Vernon's hair. "I want to, um, t-touch you, soon, please." Seungkwan told him.

"What if I want to fuck you soon?" he sat up, running his hands along his thighs.

"O-okay," Seungkwan stuttered out.

Vernon stood and retrieved the lube and condom. He saw Seungkwan was watching him nervously. "You'll be okay, darling, I'll take care of you." Vernon paused to pet his hair.

Seungkwan took a deep breath and nodded. Vernon was now kneeling in front of him again, with lube on his fingers and ready to prep him. He pushed one in as slow as possible, his other hand rubbing his thigh. Seungkwan let out a small sound.

"Relax, you won't like it if you're too upset." Vernon told him in response to his tightness. Seungkwan blushed but tried to do as he was asked. "There. I like tight but not too much." He smiled.

Seungkwan hid his face in his hands. Vernon moved closer and said, "Hey, what did I say? I want to see your beautiful face."

"You're embarrassing." Seungkwan complained, but took them away.

Vernon kept smiling. "I'm adding another finger."

Seungkwan took a deep breath. He bit his lip as it was pushed in, but Vernon saw it wasn't too bad. Vernon moved them around, trying to find his g-spot. He knew he did when Seungkwan made a surprised noise.

"I'll make you feel good, I promise." Vernon said. Seungkwan nodded as he whined trying to conceal a moan. Vernon usually talks like this if they like it, but for some reason today he's finding more enjoyment in it for himself.

He teased his entrance with another finger to singal what he was going to do. "Wait," Seungkwan spoke, making Vernon freeze. He then moved away completely. "I-I don't like this."

"You sounded like you liked it..."

"No, I just," Seungkwan ran his hands through his hair. "I can't. I can't anymore."

Vernon scooted closer to him. "What's wrong, baby?" he took his hand and held it.

"I can't. Isn't your first time supposed to be with someone special? Well, it's not technically my first time, but you know what I mean? Should I even be here? Only gross people go to strip clubs. Oh, no offense, you're not gross. But still, what if I regret this?"

Vernon took time to think of his response. "Some people want it to be special. Some don't. If you don't, then that's perfectly fine. And, like you said, it's not really your first time. If you don't care that you're having sex with a stripper, then there isn't a problem."

Seungkwan looked at him. He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did, it made Vernon smile. "You are pretty hot..."

"I am, aren't I?" he squeezed his hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I think I'm alright now." Seungkwan rubbed his eyes.

Vernon brushed his hair out of his face. "Don't apologize. You don't have to if you don't want to." He said softly.

"It's okay, I want to." Seungkwan grinned.

"Do you want me to keep prepping you?" Vernon asked.

He blushed and looked away. "Um... I think I'll be fine... as long as you go, like, really slow."

Vernon leaned in and kissed him, pushing him back to lay down. He continued the kiss as he put the condom and lube on. "Ready?" he whispered.

Seungkwan nodded and closed his eyes. Vernon pushed the tip in, studying him intently for any uncomfortableness. He kept going, slowly as asked. Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows when Vernon got to about the middle, so he stopped.

"Keep going." He told him.

"You sure?" Vernon massaged his thigh.

Seungkwan nodded again. He was now all the way in and waited until the other got used to it. "Does it hurt?" Vernon asked after a short silence.

"Um... not really," Seungkwan answered, although he was biting his lip.

Vernon leaned down close to his face to say, "Do you like it? Does it feel good to be filled up? Filled up with my cock?" he licked his jaw.

Seungkwan blushed brightly. "Y-yes," he said.

"Good boy." Vernon smiled. He started moving, but still slow enough so he wouldn't hurt him. Kissing his neck, he rubbed his hips as he thrusted.

"Vernon, ah–" Seungkwan breathed.

He stopped. "You alright?"

"Yeah, um, faster, please."

Vernon pecked his lips. "Anything for you, baby."

He did what he was told. Seungkwan whined quietly and set his hands on his waist. "Y-you feel really good, Vernon."

"Thank you." He smiled. He went a bit faster and harder, glad to hear him moan. Seungkwan dug his fingernails into his skin.

When they neared their climax, Vernon asked breathlessly, "Are you close?"

Seungkwan nodded back. Vernon started pumping his cock, making him cum quickly. His thrusts became inconsistent and deeper as he came, laying down on Seungkwan after his high and kissing his neck.

"Thank you," Seungkwan told him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Vernon sat up and pulled out. "You don't need to thank me." He smiled. "Oh, look at what a messy little angel we have here." He said as he saw the cum on his chest.

"It's on you, too." Seungkwan said shyly.

He shrugged and leaned down to lick it off. "I'm not supposed to say this but I think you're one of my favorites." Vernon said when he got closer to his face.

"Why?" Seungkwan blushed.

"You're just so adorable." He pecked his lips and sat back up. Vernon then got off the bed, threw away the condom, cleaned up, and started getting dressed.

** [end] **

Seungkwan watched for a moment. "Does that, uh, mean you'd want me to come back?"

Vernon turned to look at him. "Only if you want to, sweetheart." He grinned.

"Okay, um... I guess I might..." he trailed off. "Of course, to see you. Not any of the others."

Vernon was now ready. He walked to the edge of the bed and took Seungkwan's hands. "Sounds perfect." He gathered his clothes and started helping him put them on. Not to rush him (maybe a little), but for aftercare.

When Vernon almost opened the door, he was stopped. "Wait, uh, one more thing, please." Seungkwan said.

He cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Vernon made a small noise in surprise, making Seungkwan smirk. There wasn't any tongue, but it felt passionate. Seungkwan apologized when they broke apart.

"You're okay," Vernon said. He let Seungkwan walk out first, then went straight to the dressing room. Thankfully, everyone was there. He didn't realize he spent so much time with one customer.

" _Guys_ ," he leaned against the door. "He's so cute."

"Wow, imagine if I wasn't your wingman." Seungcheol boasted.

"No, but, like," Vernon continued, "He's just so... I don't know. Special. We didn't do much but I loved it."

"Hey, don't be catching no feelings there, mister. That'd be a bad idea." Chan pointed a makeup brush at him.

Mingyu watched him curiously as Vernon reminisced and tried to calm his heart.


	7. friday

"Holy _fuck_." Jun immediately went to find one of his friends, the closest being Soonyoung. "He's here."

"Who?" Soonyoung righted himself after being ran into.

" _Minghao_ , oh my God." He groaned.

Soonyoung had to remember who that was. "Go talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"He's obviously here for a reason."

Jun continued to stare at him. "Do you think he wants to fuck yet?"

"Why don't you _ask him_?" Soonyoung pushed his shoulder.

He frowned and started walking away, then turned back. Soonyoung waved him along. Jun found Minghao standing near the tables next to the bar, looking awkward. Since the first time he met him, he noticed his style was well kept. He looked like he cared about fashion—maybe he was wealthy enough for this club. Jun liked it.

"What brings you in today?" he smiled, leaning his shoulder against the wall Minghao had his back on.

The other glanced at him. "You, I guess."

"Oh, perfect!" Jun took his hand. Minghao stared at it but let him hold it. "What would you like from me?"

"Um... what is there to do?" he turned to him slightly.

Jun grinned. "Well, we can sit and talk, I can give you a lap dance or a private strip, or we can... you know," he giggled and stepped closer.

Minghao took a deep breath and looked away. "What's the least expensive?"

"Talking is four-hundred," Jun trailed a finger down his chest, although he was disappointed they weren't going to fuck.

" _Four-hundred_?" Minghao's jaw dropped. He moved away to stand in front of him. "I can't– I can't afford that."

Jun frowned. "But..."

"I'm sorry if I led you on or anything. I think you turned me gay, or something. Or I guess bi, I don't know. I just wanted to see you since I think you're cute and maybe we could have sex and you could teach me things, since you're experienced, but obviously not yet—I'm not ready. I wanted to talk to you but if I have to pay that much, I don't think I can."

He stared at him. Minghao met his eye for what seemed like the first time in forever. "Well, just hold on..." Jun tried to think. "Maybe we could talk, but you don't have to pay me." He said a bit quieter.

Minghao knitted his eyebrows. "Wouldn't I be cheating you? Everyone else pays, I can't do that."

Jun chewed his lip as he worked through it some more. "I think I can make an exception. Not that you're a charity case, but I want to help you figure things out. Plus I like talking to you."

He could tell Minghao was having trouble with the arrangement. "If you really don't mind..." he eventually said.

"I swear I don't. The prices are too high, honestly. We just have to make sure nobody finds out." Jun told him.

Minghao nodded and couldn't make eye contact. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back."

"Honey, don't apologize." Jun laughed, setting a hand on his cheek. "You don't owe me anything."

He leaned into his hand slightly, then put his on Jun's.

"We should sit," Jun smiled. "You aren't supposed to touch me."

Minghao looked embarrassed. He followed the other to a line of tables across a far wall that had curtains between them. Jun sat him down, and was about to do the same, but stopped. "Wait, do you want me to change? I just realized I'm almost naked."

"Um, you can if you want to."

"I'm going to real quick, just stay here." He left, then came back with a tank top and shorts on. He sat down in front of him. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Minghao said.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Interesting." Jun grinned. _Only a year younger._

Minghao smiled a bit and looked away. "Yeah, so... thanks for doing this. Can I ask when you, like, knew?"

"When I was younger, around high school." Jun told him. "It actually happened kind of like you. I just started finding boys cute."

"Well, you're the only one I've found cute, though... I think I've thought some boys were attractive, but you're the only one I've wanted to actually... do things with." Minghao explained, fiddling with his fingers.

Jun nodded. "You could say you're bi, then, maybe. Or straight, if you wanted. I don't think anybody's sexuality is one-hundred percent set in stone. Or maybe you're just now finding out you're gay, I don't know. Things might take a while."

"But I don't want it to take a while," he leaned in close, "I haven't told my friends anything since I don't know what's happening. They don't know I'm here. It just feels like I'm lying, you know?"

Jun looked at him for a moment. His eyebrows were knitted in concern and he had his hands on the edges of the table. Jun took one of them to hold. "Take a deep breath. In, out. There, better?" Minghao nodded and leaned back in his chair. "You're not lying to anyone. It's not a crime to take time to yourself. Once they know what's happening, they'll understand."

Minghao still looked worried. "What if I'm lying to myself?"

"If something happens and you end up not liking any boys, that's fine. My advice is to just go with your gut and experiment a little." Jun ran his thumb over his knuckles.

He was silent for a few moments, looking at their hands. "Can I... do you think I could kiss you?" Minghao glanced up.

"I might have to charge you for that." Jun grinned.

"Oh... how much?"

Jun drummed his fingers on the table. "Hmm... how much do you have?"

"I can spare probably, like, thirty, if that's enough." Minghao bit his lip.

Jun likely would've made somebody else pay fifty, or maybe even one-hundred. "Yeah, that's enough." He said and moved his chair to sit closer in front of him.

Minghao gave him the money. "Ready?" Jun asked, cupping his face with his hands. He almost asked if he was sure he wanted to do this, but didn't want to discourage him. Minghao nodded, so Jun closed the space between them.

It was slow and soft. Jun ran his thumb back and forth on Minghao's cheekbone, but the other didn't know what to do with his hands. Jun focused on his smooth lips and making this the best kiss Minghao's ever had.

Although, when Jun broke apart, he was a bit disappointed. "That was only, like, thirty seconds." Minghao frowned.

"That's what you paid for." Jun shrugged and moved back to his original spot. He wanted to kiss him again, but knew he needed to savor their time together.

"Okay," he licked his lips. "Thank you."

Jun smiled and giggled. "You're welcome, sweetie. Now we can start getting to the better things."

"Yeah..." Minghao looked away.

"Hey, wait, when did you start getting attracted to me?" Jun questioned.

"Oh, uh, I think the first time I saw you. And a part of coming back to apologize was to see you again..."

"Hence the staying around."

"Yeah," Minghao fiddled with his fingers and looked down. "I guess I wanted to see if I really thought you were cute or not. Then I freaked out for a week when I realized I did..."

Jun took his hand again. "Hey, but you know it's okay if you're not straight, right? Everything will be alright."

"I know." Minghao nodded.

Jun caught a glimpse of the clock, seeing it was almost time for him to dance again. He stood, which made Minghao do the same. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you soon, though, right? I work Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."

The other nodded distractedly. Jun almost kissed his cheek, but decided to place it on his hand instead. He waved as he walked away.


	8. tuesday

Chan thought it was extremely rude for Seungcheol to grind on him, make him hard, then refuse to get him off.

About five minutes ago, they were doing their routine. The club has pairs go on the pole sometimes; two that have good chemistry or the customers like together. For example, Wonwoo and Mingyu. Chan and Seungcheol are a pair for being the youngest and oldest, and they rarely have Soonyoung and Jun go up, due to both of them being high-spirited.

As they danced, Chan purposefully got closer than he usually does. "What are you doing?" Seungcheol whispered when Chan got up from twerking on him.

"I'm horny, baby, fix it." He whined.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "There's paying customers all around us." He continued dancing.

Chan waited a few moments before responding so the clients couldn't tell they were having a conversation. "But _you_ made me hard."

Seungcheol didn't reply. As they went through the dance, Chan continued to get close and mess with him. He figured Seungcheol only allowed it because of the audience.

When they returned to the dressing room, Jeonghan and Jun were also there. "I'm _horny_ ," Chan complained as soon as the door was shut. "And Seungcheol won't do anything about it."

The culprit just sighed and sat down at his vanity. Both of the others ignored him. "Someone please fuck me." He pouted.

Jeonghan slid his eyes over to him. "Do it yourself."

** [smut: vanilla] **

Chan walked over to him and set a hand on the crook of his neck. "But, baby, you'd do a much better job."

He studied him and hummed in thought. Jeonghan then kissed him, slow but passionate. "You're annoying, you know that?" he said when he moved to his neck.

Chan only smiled. He knew they were only annoyed because they'd already be having sex tonight, they'd be willing any other time. He looked at Seungcheol smugly, knowing there was some tension between Jeonghan and him. Jeonghan pushed down his panties, causing Chan to let out a sigh of relief. He then started pumping his cock.

"Pretty sure we don't have time for this, but whatever." Jun commented as he strode by, leaving the room.

Small moans filled the space. Chan had to lean on the table behind him for support. Seungcheol watched for a few moments, then came up to the pair. He whispered in Jeonghan's ear, and Chan was close enough to listen in. Maybe Seungcheol wanted him to hear. He said: "Don't let him touch you, I'm going to."

Jeonghan made a sound of approval. Next, he moved to kneel down, but didn't blow him, instead kissing his thighs. Chan didn't know how many hickeys he left on his neck, but he was sure there were plenty. Seungcheol ran his fingers through Jeonghan's hair and turned to face Chan.

"He's only doing this because you're cute."

Chan winked. Seungcheol narrowed his eyes before kissing him, grabbing his hair roughly. With all these sensations, plus having to wait, Chan was close. He tapped Jeonghan's shoulder to let him know. The other finished him off in his mouth so there would be less of a mess to clean up. Chan gripped the edge of the table as he climaxed, moaning loudly.

"Thanks," he breathed, but the others were already distracted. Chan smiled as he watched Seungcheol pull Jeonghan away and them two go at it. "I know Jeonghan likes an audience, but I have a job to do." Chan ruffled Seungcheol's hair. He changed quickly, then left.

** [end] **

Out in the club, Chan waltzed around, trying to attract customers. He saw Jun with someone who he's assuming to be Minghao. As he continued, he was stopped by a hand waving at him.

"You didn't have those marks when you were dancing." The man said.

Chan touched his neck. "Oh... you're correct, sir." He grinned.

"What do you and those boys get up to in that room of yours?" he looked him up and down, examining his star-shaped pasties, tight underwear, sheer cardigan, and heels.

"I could show you a few tricks of mine, if you'd like." Chan offered.

He seemed to be considering it. The man looked to be in his late twenties, but attractive. "I think I'll take a little dance from you." He decided.

Chan told him how much lap and private dances were. The client gave him enough for a lap dance, also commenting about the prices, as most of them do. Chan put the money in his shoe and led him to the chairs. He sat him down and began a routine.

Chan thinks he enjoys his job the most out of the eight. Maybe it's because he's so young. He's still surprised (and forever grateful) their boss gave him this job at nineteen. _Probably because of my personality_ , he thought to himself. The others, he has observed, like their job, yes, but see it as more of _work_ oftentimes. Chan doesn't.

He finished the dance, ending with a treat by rubbing his ass on his crotch. Chan waved as he walked away. It wasn't long before they had to return to the poles; he figured he could fit in a couple more dances. Only, as he walked around, he was grabbed by a hand and pulled into a conversation.

"Minghao, this is Dino, Dino, this is Minghao." Jun smiled wide.

"Hi," Chan smiled, reaching out his hand for him to shake. Minghao did, albeit hesitantly. "Glad I get to finally meet the guy you've been obsessing over."

Jun pushed him. "I haven't been _obsessing_... just, you know, casual interest."

Minghao looked between them with wide eyes. He quietly butted in, "Um, he was just telling me about his tattoo... I'm assuming yours means the same?"

Chan grazed the ink just below his collar bone with his fingertips. It was a stiletto with the number one drawn as the heel. "Yeah, I really like mine. Personally, Jun's is gross and makes no sense to me, but whatever floats your boat."

Jun put a hand on his chest in offense. "I'll have you know, I really like mine as _well_. We got them in October, I was inspired."

"But it doesn't even look good! Bones are just weird. If it was in a better shape, maybe, but not a three." Chan argued. "Anyways, whatever, we have to dance soon."

The other glared at him before turning to Minghao. He said a few hushed words before standing, kissing his hand, and walking away with Chan.


	9. wednesday

They're supposed to be completely focused on their customer during their activities, but Vernon couldn't help it when he sees the person he's been thinking about for a week. While trying to give a lap dance, he spotted Seungkwan at the bar out of the corner of his eye.

The client hasn't noticed anything, probably because Vernon can play it cool when he's nervous, but he keeps glancing over. Seungkwan hasn't seen him, seemingly.

Vernon completed the dance with a minimum level of distraction. Hopefully. It was some girl with her friends for her birthday, so she wasn't paying much attention to him anyway.

Vernon caught up with Seungkwan at the bar. "You're back." He smiled, putting a hand on his arm.

"Oh! Yes, I am." Seungkwan replied. "I would've come back sooner, but I didn't know what days you were here."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can tell you later, though. What do you want to do?" Vernon moved his hand up and caressed his jaw.

Seungkwan handed him money. Again, $600. Vernon bit his lip and started walking him to his room.

"Seokmin's nice." He said on the way.

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, very chatty." He glanced over and met his gaze. He held it but Seungkwan looked away. Vernon didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly jealous over one simple comment.

In the room with the door closed, Seungkwan sat on the bed and they both had their shoes off. Vernon began to get into it, but was stopped.

** [smut: dom/sub, begging] **

"Hey, do you think we could do something different, maybe? I know we've only done this once, but..." Seungkwan looked to the side, taking Vernon's hand away that was on his face to hold.

"Of course, what were you thinking?" Vernon moved to sit next to him. He put his other hand on his thigh, thinking about how hard he wanted to fuck him, but that isn't his choice.

"Um... I thought, maybe, I could be top?" Seungkwan winced as he spoke. "You know, because that's what I've been before and I figured I might be more comfortable. Last time was more of a test. I know I'm shy and stuff but I'm sure if you helped me–"

"You don't need to convince me, baby. Remember who's who in this situation." Vernon chuckled. He was a bit disappointed, but couldn't do anything about it.

Seungkwan laughed with him. "Yeah. But if you could still take the lead, since I still haven't done this with a guy."

Vernon leaned in and kissed his jaw. "Of course." He moved them to lay down, but made Seungkwan straddle him.

"So... what do you want me to do? I want this to feel good for you, you know." Seungkwan said.

"I'll tell you as we go. Right now, grind." Vernon ordered.

Seungkwan did what he was told. Vernon was wearing jockstrap underwear that left little to the imagination, which also made Seungkwan blush. "Can you take these off?" he gestured to his chest.

Vernon smirked. His hands were on the other's hips. "Wouldn't a top just take them off?"

"Well... consent is still a thing..."

Vernon chuckled. He took the pasties off (which were black tape in the shape of Xs. It only hurt a little bit) and threw them elsewhere. Seungkwan kissed his chest, also doing so hesitantly with his nipple. Vernon let out a small noise. He took off Seungkwan's shirt and then gripped his hips tighter.

"Vernon..." Seungkwan sat up.

"Yeah?" he then looked at him, his eyebrows knitted in worry and his bottom lip was between his teeth. "Fuck, you're so hot." Vernon whispered before bringing him down to attack his lips.

Seungkwan made a sound of surprise, but continued the kiss. "Sorry, what were you saying, baby?" Vernon broke apart and brushed the hair out of Seungkwan's face.

He blushed and looked away. "I was just gonna say thanks. Again. I know you said I don't need to, but I mean it. This is like a learning experience."

Vernon kissed him again, this time softer. "You're welcome, then." He squeezed his hip. "Faster."

Seungkwan chuckled. "If this was a sub/dom thing, you'd be in trouble, wouldn't you?"

"We can make it like that." Vernon said against his neck. He was getting bored, so he started taking off both their underwear, his own first.

There was a pause. Vernon began pumping Seungkwan's cock, eliciting a moan from him. He then spoke, "Maybe we could try it out."

Vernon moved his hand faster, making him bite his lip. "You sure?"

"Yeah, you'll just have to tell me what to do." Seungkwan answered shakily.

Vernon pictured how cute it'd be making him nervous with the things he'd have him do. "Okay," he smiled, then stopped touching him. "Start with the foreplay. Edging is good, or you can go harder, like spanking. I don't care how rough we get."

Seungkwan nodded. He moved down to take his cock in his mouth. He looked up as he did as if to make sure it was okay. Vernon already had his head laid back on the bed. He gripped Seungkwan's hair when he focused on the tip, letting out small moans.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Vernon breathed.

The other blushed but kept going. He moved to his balls and stroked his cock with his hand. Seungkwan massaged Vernon's thigh with his other hand, also spreading his legs wider. This lasted for a few minutes, and all the while Vernon was fantasizing about what he would do to his customer.

He then sat up. "I wish we had toys."

Vernon bit his lip. "You can bring them."

"Mmmh," Seungkwan hummed. "Maybe I will." He said as he trailed a finger up his length.

Vernon almost bucked his hips, but stopped at the last second. "Please, daddy, please touch me."

Seungkwan's expression turned to concern. "I like your other nicknames."

"But those aren't the right names for a dom." Vernon found his hand and held it. He was getting impatient.

"I don't care." He muttered. Vernon smiled slightly at his adorableness. Seungkwan leaned down and gently sucked his tip, causing Vernon to move his hips this time; his cock going into his mouth. Seungkwan moved away with a frown.

"Fuck, fuck, angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Vernon ran his hands down his face. He didn't want to be too rough, especially with Seungkwan being new to this.

The other moved and pecked his lips. "It's okay, baby, it's fine."

Vernon whined quietly. "Please keep going."

"I think I should prep you now," Seungkwan said.

"Lube's on the table," Vernon breathed.

Seungkwan got it, but looked awkward, not even opening it. Vernon sat up and kissed him to relieve tension. He broke apart to open the bottle and squeeze some on Seungkwan's fingers. Vernon then laid back down and guided his fingers into himself. He moaned as he fucked himself, Seungkwan taking over soon.

"What do you like more, being top or bottom?" Seungkwan asked.

"Top," Vernon answered.

"Oh..." he looked away. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Vernon assured. "Faster, please."

While they were talking Seungkwan absentmindedly stopped his movements. He whispered another sorry, also deciding to add another finger. At one point, Vernon gasped.

" _There_ , oh, fuck, please, baby, please stay there." He begged.

Seungkwan did what he was told and moved his other hand up to his chest, playing with his nipple. Vernon set his hand on his shoulder and dug his fingernails in his skin.

"Are you always this desperate?" Seungkwan smiled.

Vernon nodded. He was and he hated it. It's completely different from when he's dominant.

"Mmmh, thought it was only for me."

He whimpered slightly. Seungkwan smiled wider. "Fuck me already." Vernon pleaded.

Seungkwan didn't reply, only moving away so he didn't touch him at all. Vernon groaned. He doesn't like this new Seungkwan. "Come on," he said through clenched teeth. Vernon reached over and got the condom for him, tossing it near him.

"You're so pretty."

Vernon sighed. His cock was throbbing. "Do you need me to beg more?"

Seungkwan kissed his thigh. "Rude, don't even accept my compliment." He mumbled as he opened and put on the condom.

"Thank you, darling." Vernon said. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Seungkwan lined himself up, nodding when he looked at him for consent. His head fell back in pleasure, letting out a moan, when he pushed all the way in.

He started out slow but Vernon grabbed his hips and made him go faster. Seungkwan gasped and fell down to his elbows, their faces centimeters apart. Vernon kissed him until he had to breathe again.

"God, baby, I think I'm close." He choked out.

Seungkwan tried to overstimulate him by thrusting faster, touching his cock and nipple, and kissing his neck at the same time. Vernon came in a few moments, letting out a long moan. His legs quivered as he climaxed.

On the other hand, Seungkwan started fucking him harder. It took him a couple more moments due to not having as much foreplay. When he told Vernon he was ready, Vernon told him to pull out.

He sat in front of Seungkwan, who was kneeling. Vernon took the condom off and pumped his cock. When he came, it landed all over his face and some in his wide-open mouth. Vernon rode Seungkwan through his high, who was letting out high-pitched moans and whines. He then moved down to Vernon's height and kissed him with all he had, apparently not caring about the mess.

Seungkwan broke apart to get a tissue from the nightstand and clean him off. "Did I do well?" he asked quietly.

"You were perfect, kitten." Vernon smiled. He kissed his forehead when he was done.


	10. thursday

Wonwoo was forced to listen to Chan and Jeonghan flirt as they freshened up for another round of dancing. He didn't watch because he was texting his boyfriend, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want to either way.

Mingyu was telling him about a show he was watching. Wonwoo was half interested, only due to what was going on in front of him. He flicked his gaze over to Soonyoung, seeing he was still getting ready. He sighed and turned back to his phone. _Everyone here always takes so much time_ , he thought to himself. Wonwoo doesn't change his makeup the whole night, so maybe that's it.

Just when Chan's hand went to Jeonghan's ass and their kiss was getting deeper, Soonyoung rose and announced he was ready. Wonwoo stood, leaving with him and a pouting Chan.

Wonwoo danced around the pole, receiving money and crude comments. The only thing he appreciated was the bills—the remarks gave him goosebumps. Everytime Mingyu's not here, he wishes he was. Which was most likely a problem.

After the routine, he walked through the customers, seeing if anybody wanted him. A man asked for sex, and he allowed it. He had a bad feeling about the client from the start, but a lot of them like it rough and degrade the workers, so Wonwoo doesn't expect them to be shy and nice. Honestly, the only time he's top is with women, and maybe not even then.

The man's silence and the way he carried himself was what led Wonwoo to believe he was into BDSM, but in the bedroom it got worse. The only words he spoke were orders, when he touched him it was harsh. Wonwoo ended up leaving with whip marks on his ass and thighs that were close to bleeding and a slight limp.

He arrived back in the dressing room just in time. The customer had played with him for the full half hour. The others saw him and immediately started asking questions.

"Shit, Wonwoo, are you okay?" Jeonghan almost dropped the makeup brush he was holding.

He gingerly sat down and uttered, "Fine."

Chan hurried over and started petting his hair. "I've said this before and I'll say it again. If you don't like it, don't. Let. Them."

Wonwoo rested his arms on the vanity, putting his head on them. "Those types pay more."

"Yeah, but, you don't have to suffer for it..." Soonyoung's eyebrows were knitted in concern. "Plus, you and Mingyu live together. You have plenty of money."

Wonwoo shrugged. The man paid two-hundred extra. "If he comes back, I'll say no." He said. He was telling the truth; he actually hated what they did and didn't care about the money.

"It's time to go up." Soonyoung said softly. He stood from his vanity and walked to Wonwoo's. "We can cover for you if you don't want to. You know, call Mingyu or something."

He thought about the marks. He doesn't want people to see them. "Thanks."

Jeonghan and Soonyoung both squeezed his shoulder while Chan kissed the back of his head before leaving. His phone was on the other side of the room, making him groan.

Wonwoo moved to the comfortable chairs with slight difficulty. Right away, he called his boyfriend.

"What's up, baby? Is anything wrong?" Mingyu answered.

He smiled at his reply, but it disappeared quickly. "Yeah, I guess. There was this guy that was, you know... rough. But..."

"Too rough?" Mingyu finished. His voice sounded worried. Wonwoo hummed in response. "What did he do?"

"Um, I have some bruises, and I can't exactly walk straight," he laughed. For some reason he didn't like talking about it to Mingyu. "And he brought a whip, so. I'm pretty sure they're not bleeding, but they'll bruise."

"Bleeding?" Mingyu exclaimed. Wonwoo heard him sigh. "Baby, I'm sorry. I wish I was there. You're almost done, though. Just an hour and a half more, okay? You can do it."

Wonwoo grinned again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mingyu said.

There was a bout of comfortable silence. Wonwoo then said, "When I'm home can you kiss everything better?"

"Are you telling me to kiss your ass?"

"Hmm. Maybe." Wonwoo bit his lip in an attempt to stop a smile.

They talked about other things, better things, for a while until Wonwoo felt he needed to go back out. He changed into longer shorts and covered up the rest of the marks. Mingyu was still on the phone; he told him in a soft voice what they'd do when he gets home. Cuddling, kissing, falling asleep to Mingyu's compliments.

Wonwoo finally ended the call and walked out. He saw a few of his friends, who gave him smiles. By the end of his shift at 2 o'clock, he had managed to convince the ones who wanted sex not to be too rough. If they wouldn't listen to him, they left.

The four of them were in the dressing room, packing up. "How was the rest of your shift, Wonwoo?" Soonyoung asked.

"Good." He shrugged.

They all took that as an acceptable answer, seeing as they knew first-hand how things could be. Each of them hugged him as they left, complete with Chan pecking his cheek. Wonwoo walked to his car with a slight smile on his face.

When he got to his apartment, Mingyu tackled him. Wonwoo then had to remind him he's a little fragile at the moment.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry." He apologized. "Okay, but, I was looking up if you could do anything to help, you know, wounds like that. I couldn't really find much, so I thought we'd just take a nice bath! Does that sound nice?"

Wonwoo chuckled. "We've both been in this situation and haven't done this much."

"Then we should start doing something!" Mingyu insisted. He took his boyfriend's hands and pulled him to the bathroom.

Wonwoo sat on the toilet while Mingyu started the bath. He even put bubbles in it. He then turned around, gently took off Wonwoo's shirt, and kissed him. He stood so it would be easier.

Wonwoo hated that his lips have been on other people's all night, but relished in the fact that they knew each other's pace so well and were in perfect sync. He slid his hands down Mingyu's sides to push off his sweats.

Mingyu did the same to him, and soon enough they were undressed and the bath was ready. Mingyu sat down first and had Wonwoo sit between his legs, his back against his chest.

"Do you like it?" Mingyu asked, setting his chin on the other's shoulder. He had his arms around his waist, Wonwoo's on top of them in the same position.

Wonwoo grinned and hummed in affirmation. "You're too good to me."

"Don't say that," Mingyu poked his stomach. He then grumbled, "It's just a bath."

Wonwoo tilted his head to look at him. He connected their lips for a few moments. "I'll miss you tomorrow."

"Don't get all sad on me, this is supposed to be nice and cute and romantic." Mingyu told him.

"Hmm... would be better with candles. Maybe some music."

"You didn't tell me you wanted any of that!"

Wonwoo laughed. "You're the one who planned this, aren't you?"

Mingyu frowned. "I'll get that stuff if you really want it..." he mumbled.

"I was kidding, this is perfect, babe." Wonwoo moved and swiftly kissed his cheek.

The other humphed and hugged his boyfriend tighter. Wonwoo shifted to fully face him, on his knees, still in between Mingyu's legs. "Hey, you know what else is perfect?" he paused. "You." He tapped their noses together.

"I think I'm even _more_ perfect." Mingyu smirked.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about that." Wonwoo smiled.

Mingyu narrowed his eyes at him. "You're so rude to me."

"Am not." Wonwoo retorted. He kissed him shortly, then moved to his jaw and neck. His skin was warm.

Mingyu set his hand on the other's shoulder. "You should wash up." His thumb ran back and forth on his neck.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Wonwoo reached and grabbed a washcloth from their collection on top of the toilet, handing it to Mingyu.

He rolled his eyes playfully but got it soapy with their body wash, starting on his chest. Wonwoo noticed him staring, probably at the multiple hickeys splattered about.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and subconsciously leaned into his touch. Mingyu then lifted up his arm and continued with his work. When he began washing each of his fingers, Wonwoo grinned and said, "You're being very thorough, aren't you?"

"You want to be clean, don't you?" he said after a small pause.

Wonwoo opened his eyes. Mingyu was already staring back with a serious expression. Wonwoo felt his chest tighten slightly, but nodded. He closed his eyes again, and Mingyu moved to the other arm.

Once he was done, his legs were next. Wonwoo moved to a better position, also resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Mingyu hummed along to the songs in his mind to fill the silence. He helped with Wonwoo's crotch, as they have to be thorough in their line of work, but nothing was sexual.

"Turn around, or stand, or something." Mingyu requested.

"Why?" he murmured.

"Because you won't be fully clean." Mingyu smiled. "And you asked me to kiss everything better."

Wonwoo sat up and opened his eyes. "That I did." He pecked the other's lips before turning around, moving to his hands and knees.

Mingyu ran the washcloth over his skin as gently as possible. He then placed soft kisses on the red and angry lines—some even purple. Wonwoo had to admit things were a bit awkward, and it could easily get sexual, but he enjoyed and appreciated it nonetheless.

When he was finished, Wonwoo turned back around. He cupped his face, kissed him, and said, "Thank you, my prince."

"No need to thank me. And didn't we decide that _you_ were _my_ prince?" Mingyu smiled.

"That conversation never officially ended." Wonwoo reminded him.

"Hmm... I guess we're both each other's prince, then, aren't we?" Mingyu looped his arms around his neck.

Wonwoo slotted his lips against his and mumbled, "I think we are."


	11. friday

Soonyoung pouted as he heard Vernon and Jun ramble on about their "special" guys they've been seeing. He wanted a special customer. A regular. Well, he has regulars, but he doesn't enjoy them like Vernon and Jun are describing.

He tried to calm his envy, but knowing him, he couldn't. "Where are you guys finding people like this?" Soonyoung frowned and crossed his arms.

"They come to us, silly." Jun responded.

"Well, I want one." He muttered.

"Sounds like a you problem." Mingyu said, adjusting his cat ears. Everyone had them on, plus a tail, as it was a theme day.

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes at him. "I just want someone who's obsessed with me, you know?" he let his head fall back and sighed. "Someone who's not creepy. Someone I can be obsessed with back."

Vernon checked the time. "It's seven, get your ass up." He tapped Soonyoung's foot with his own.

"Store's open," Jun sang right before they opened the door.

"Don't call it a store, you creep." Mingyu lightly pushed his shoulder.

They talked all the way to the poles, but Soonyoung walked in the other direction. A few of the customers touched him as he walked by, slapping his ass and whatnot. Ignoring it was easiest.

When he walked through the tables by the bar, he noticed someone staring at him. He made sure the man was interested by waiting a couple of minutes. Soonyoung then sat down at his table with a smirk. The first thing he noticed was how attractive he was.

"Name's Hoshi. You?" he started.

The other looked him up and down. "Jihoon."

"So... do you need to see the menu or do you have your mind made up already?" Soonyoung smiled.

"Do you always dress like a cat?" Jihoon asked instead.

He looked at him for a second. "No, not always. Unless you want me to."

"I want to fuck."

"Six-hundred."

Jihoon had his chin on his fist with his elbow on the table. He seemed to consider it for a few moments. Soonyoung hoped the price didn't scare him off.

"I don't have six-hundred on me." He finally spoke.

"There's an ATM down the street." Soonyoung told him. Jihoon nodded, so he said, "Meet me in the hallway."

He waited for him. A few people walked up to him, but he said he had a customer. At least he hoped. Jihoon could've easily just left.

Jihoon arrived right when Soonyoung was giving his hopes up. He smiled and took his money, then his hand, leading him to room number eight.

** [smut: dom/sub, begging, "sir"] **

"What do you need from me, baby?" Soonyoung asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I need..." Jihoon stepped up to him, trailing a finger down his chest. "All of you."

Soonyoung bit his lip to suppress a smile. He cupped Jihoon's face and tilted his head up to whisper in his ear, "Good choice. Do you want my cock up your ass, little one?"

"I'm not little." Jihoon frowned.

He laughed and tapped his nose with a finger. "Just a name. On the bed, then, come on."

Jihoon took his shoes off on the way and sat on the edge of the bed. Soonyoung first took off his pasties and set them in the chair. He then followed his customer, turning around to sit in his lap and grind his ass into his crotch. He moved his head closer with one hand, the other taking Jihoon's and having him palm him through his shorts.

"Any specific requests?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon was almost speechless by all the suddenness. "Um, n-no. No."

Soonyoung moved to stand in front of him. He swayed to his own beat and cupped Jihoon's face once more, tilting it up to make him look at him. "So I can do anything I want to this precious body of yours?"

He nodded, but started speaking. "Nothing too, uh, you know..."

"Is baby too fragile?" Soonyoung grinned and leaned down to eye-level. "Baby's scared of getting hurt." He ghosted his lips over the other's.

"Yes, sir." Jihoon swallowed visibly. "Yes, Hoshi, sir."

He chuckled as he moved to his knees. "You don't need to be _too_ scared of me. We're having fun, aren't we?" he began taking off Jihoon's pants.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a slight blush.

Once his pants were off, Soonyoung kissed up his thigh. He made sure to leave a hickey before going up to his crotch. He left short little licks on his cock like a kitten would, teasing his client through his underwear.

He could tell Jihoon was having a hard time restraining himself. "Do you like my outfit?" Soonyoung asked, thrusting his ass out and wiggling it to show his tail.

"It's cute," Jihoon said with a small smile.

"Actually, you know what would be even cuter?" Soonyoung sat up. He took off his headband and put it on Jihoon. "There. Adorable."

He laughed slightly and thanked him. Soonyoung did have a little bit of a dress up kink, along the lines of kitten or puppy accessories and cross-dressing, but that's it. He stopped staring and went back to his job, taking Jihoon's cock out of his underwear to blow him.

Soonyoung swirled his tongue around the tip, next putting his lips on it and taking in half of him. His hands had the rest, also playing with his balls. Jihoon tilted his head back in an moan. Soonyoung kissed and sucked the underside of his length, causing Jihoon to tangle his fingers in his hair.

"I like your hair," he said shakily. "Looks good on you."

Soonyoung hummed in response. It's purple now, although it's fading. He then started kissing up his stomach, pushing his shirt along the way until he got to his neck and took the garment off. He kissed his jaw and under his ear.

"Are you sure you don't have anything you want me to do? Could make it a lot better for you," Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon thought for a minute. "I like aftercare." He said meekly.

"How cute." Soonyoung smirked. He stood, taking off Jihoon's underwear the rest of the way. He then removed what was left of his own clothes, adding a few moves to make things entertaining.

Soonyoung sat in his lap again, this time pushing him back so he would lay down. "Anyways, my little angel, you're going to suck my cock, and you're going to be grateful, okay?" he made his way up to his face.

Jihoon nodded silently. Soonyoung slid his dick into his mouth, releasing a sigh as he did. Jihoon set his hands on his hips and squeezed. He gagged as his length was shoved further down his throat, but Soonyoung didn't care.

"Good little kitty, your lips look so pretty around me." He smiled. Jihoon made a strangled sound when he went deeper.

Jihoon's hands went to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and Soonyoung thought he was telling him to stop until he felt his fingers at his entrance.

He chuckled quietly. "Naughty, huh? You're the first one of the night, so I'm still tight."

Soonyoung moaned as he felt him push in; rough without any lube. He continued to fuck his mouth while Jihoon fingered him. When Jihoon's eyes began watering (or maybe he was actually crying), Soonyoung decided to stop.

"Good boy," he pet his hair. Jihoon turned his head and coughed, then looked back, swallowed thickly, and nodded. "You'll be alright. I'm sure you're a fast learner, too, aren't you?" Soonyoung leaned down to peck his lips.

He went along with his words, nodding once more. Soonyoung had him sit up and started lazily stroking his dick. "Hmm... wonder how I should take you. On your back would be nice, so I could see your face, but... riding's not an option, obviously. So, on your stomach, but how to make it better? Oh, I have an idea!"

Jihoon only stared at him as he rambled. Soonyoung pulled him up to stand and turned him around, then harshly bent him over the bed. He retrieved the lube and condom, tossing them on the bed, next massaging Jihoon's ass.

"Do you think you need to be prepped, baby?" Soonyoung asked. One hand opened the lube and squirted it on his entrance, the other hand still massaging. He spread the substance around to make everything slick and shiny.

"I-I don't know," Jihoon stuttered. He tilted his head to see Soonyoung put on the condom, also some lube. He ran his length back and forth on his hole, causing Jihoon to bite his lip.

Soonyoung occasionally teased his tip in. "You have been a very good slut, but I feel like you're here to have some fun, aren't you? You want something adventurous. I don't even know if you're dating; if you're being fucked. I don't care, of course, but I'm curious if this is your first time being this submissive."

Jihoon was clenching the sheets in anticipation. "You're the only one who-who's made me like this, s-sir."

Soonyoung smiled wide. "Then we need to go all the way, don't we?" He kicked Jihoon's legs open, standing with his feet on the inside of the other's. Jihoon was too short to touch the floor now, which was adorable in Soonyoung's opinion. He pushed his cock in slowly, but it made Jihoon almost scream.

He grasped his hips to help him thrust. "God, you're tight." Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon tried to move his legs, but it ended with them going up and down Soonyoung's. He kicked him at times, but Soonyoung didn't think anything of it. Jihoon clutched the sheets and hid his face in them as the other started thrusting harder.

"You better be loud for me," Soonyoung gripped his hips tighter.

Jihoon released a moan of pure pleasure. His head was tilted to the side on the bed. He stammered out Soonyoung's name often, and never any curse words, which Soonyoung liked. Jihoon's eyes were frequently rolled back.

Soonyoung paused his movements. He didn't speak for a moment, so the silence was filled with whines, complaints, and heavy breathing. "How good do I feel?"

"You're the best I've ever had, God, I need more, please keep going. I need you filling me up, you're so big. I love you in me, sir, it's perfect. Please, more." Jihoon begged.

He grinned and ran his fingers up and down his back. "How bad do you need me?"

Jihoon held back a groan. "So badly, sir, I need you so badly. I need you to make me cum. Please, I deserve it. If you don't keep going, I'll get myself off. Neither of us want that. You feel so good, please, I need you."

"You drive a hard bargain," Soonyoung smirked. He started thrusting again, ever so slowly.

The other groaned. "Please, _please_ ," he repeated in a mumble.

Soonyoung took his dick, stroking it at the same pace. Jihoon whined loudly. He wanted to have more fun with him, but Jihoon seemed so desperate.

"Okay," he relented. "On one condition. Next time you touch yourself, think of me. Maybe you could film it and show me when you come back. That is, _if_ you come back."

"Yes, sir, of course." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung started up again, faster and harder than before. Both of their moans filled the room. Jihoon came quickly, getting the bed and Soonyoung's hand dirty. The other then fucked him mercilessly in order to cum a few minutes later. Soonyoung pulled out and sat next to him, breathing heavily with pleasure still coursing through his body.

Jihoon was the same, but face-down and letting out the smallest of whimpers. "God, you really are a good little boy, aren't you?" Soonyoung breathed out a laugh.

He couldn't answer. Soonyoung then laid next to him and turned Jihoon's head so they were face-to-face. He cupped his cheek and said, "Hey, you truly are beautiful. You're stunning, every inch of you. I hope you know that."

Jihoon sat up. Soonyoung followed. "Thank you..." he looked away. "You are too, though. You're... breathtaking."

Soonyoung smiled. "Let's not get attached, baby." He tapped his nose.

The other blinked hard in surprise. He gaped, at a loss for words, but Soonyoung was already changing.


	12. saturday

"Should I really be doing this?"

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking." Jun smiled slightly.

Minghao was sitting on the bed, fiddling with the fabric next to him.

Jun didn't want to tell him it wasn't clean. He has a pile of replacement sheets, plus towels. He also usually moves the comforter out of the way before him and a customer get started, due to it being more of a hassle to wash.

"But... this is a good thing, right?" Minghao asked. "Like, no one's going to judge me for experimenting?"

Moving to sit next to him, Jun held his hand to stop him from fidgeting. "Of course, sweetheart. Plenty of people experiment. And, if you don't like the idea, you're already attracted to me, so it's not really an experiment."

Minghao nodded. "Okay. I can do this. I'm scared, oh God," he looked to him with concern.

Jun took his other hand and squeezed both of them. "You're alright, I swear. I've done this many, many times. I know what to do; I won't do anything you don't want me to. Be sure to be vocal, okay? Don't be hesitant if you're uncomfortable."

"Okay, okay..." Minghao nodded again. He turned to Jun once more, scanning his outfit. Jun also looked at himself. He had a gray crop top, pasties underneath, high waisted jean shorts, and heeled combat boots.

** [smut: vanilla] **

Jun's hand traveled up his arm to his neck. "I'm glad you're here. You know what this means? Unlimited kissing." He smiled and leaned in.

"Wait," Minghao turned away. "I know you've already said this, but are you _sure_ you're fine with me paying only 400? I don't like it..."

"I'm _glad_ it's that much, baby. I don't care about money; you need it more than me." Jun brushed his lips against his jaw. Minghao hummed in assent, so he went to his mouth. It was more eager than last time's, mostly due to Minghao.

He kissed him for longer than usual to get him more comfortable. It wasn't rushed or too passionate, though.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Jun asked against his lips.

Minghao nodded after a moment. Jun's hands went to his waist, feeling how thin it was. He would be surprised, or even concerned, but he's skinny himself. Jun pushed it up as slow as he could manage, then tossed it to the floor. He also took off his own so Minghao wouldn't feel self-conscious.

"Hey, um, I have a question." Minghao gently pushed him away.

"Of course, babe." He brushed the hair out of his face.

Minghao was silent for a bit. He then said, "This is probably dumb, but is it going to hurt?"

"Well, a little, yeah. But I'll be sure to prep you as best I can. No pain for my little prince, so sir." Jun smiled.

Minghao blushed. "I'm still scared..." he glanced at him.

"Baby, it's okay." Jun cupped his face. "If you're too nervous, you shouldn't be here. You can be a biromantic heterosexual, you know? There will never be any pressure or judging in this room."

He took Jun's hand, slowly moving it down his chest to his hip. "I like you touching me." Minghao whispered.

Jun leaned in a few centimeters. "I like touching you."

Minghao set his hand in the crook of Jun's neck. He closed the space between them, just pecking his lips, but he smiled. He did it again, but slid their lips together. "Tongue," he requested.

Jun refrained from grinning. He was surprised, but pleasantly so. He did as he was told. "I'm gonna take off your pants next, is that alright?" Jun asked, a little breathless.

Minghao was on a roll. He hummed a yes before Jun even finished his sentence. Although things were picking up speed, Jun still removed his jeans with care. He ran his hands up and down his thighs. His lips moved to his neck, causing Minghao to let out a sound when he got to a sensitive spot. So he wouldn't be too embarrassed, Jun pulled him closer. Jun also tried to refrain from leaving a hickey, just in case he could end up feeling ashamed, but it was quite a struggle.

"I'm sorry if I mark you," Jun murmured.

"It's okay," Minghao replied. His hands were at Jun's waist, often going to the top of his shorts, but never trying to take them off.

Jun did the same to him; fingering the waistband of his underwear. "Now can I take off these?"

Minghao told him he could, but when he started, his hands were grabbed. "Wait, I'm sorry, hold on. Not yet, I just..."

"Everything's okay, I swear." Jun assured. Minghao's grip was tight. He seemed to notice and let go. Jun instead took his hand to hold. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just–" he sighed. "I want to... I think. But I never have and everything's all so new and scary and this is like a whole different lifestyle, you know? I still haven't told my friends or my family or anyone–"

"Hey, sweetie, look, stop." Jun quieted him. "It's only scary if you make it scary. I said I know what to do, didn't I? And, Minghao, you don't have to change your whole entire life. That's not what's going to happen. Everything's going to be fine. Just be in the moment, okay?"

Minghao looked at him with a slight pout. "You think I'm hot, right?" Jun asked. The other nodded hesitantly. "I think you are too. There doesn't need to be any more to this. All I want to do is make you feel good, we don't even have to fuck."

"I want to please you, too..." Minghao said.

"Good, then." Jun smiled. "Do you want me to take my clothes off first?"

"Yes, please." He whispered.

Jun stood, taking off his shoes. He then pushed down his shorts and underwear at the same time. Minghao was looking down, but shyly glanced up, biting his lip.

He wasn't embarrassed about being naked, but he was a little ashamed for being hard already. Jun kneeled down in front of him. "I think we should do some stuff today, but leave the big things for later, alright?"

Minghao nodded. "That sounds good." He let Jun widen his legs and kiss his thighs. When he got all the way up, and after making a few hickeys, Jun gently tugged at his underwear and looked at him. Minghao bit his lip and nodded.

"You've been with girls, I'm assuming, so it's not like nobody's seen you naked. The only difference is that it's _me_. But I can close my eyes, or something, if you want." Jun said.

"No..." he shook his head. "Just don't go too fast."

"Of course," Jun took off his last piece of clothing, not looking as he did so. He made eye contact with Minghao when he took him into his mouth. The other released a breathy moan and knitted his eyebrows. Jun said, "You're already halfway hard, which is a good sign," and didn't receive a response.

Jun went slow as requested, but did all his tricks to make sure he felt incredible. He gave small licks under his tip, making Minghao squirm. Next, he kissed down to his balls and sucked on them. Jun's hand travelled up to his nipple to play with it.

"Fuck, Jun, God–" Mingao muttered. He gripped the sheets, only for Jun to notice and take one of his hands to hold.

He took his whole length down his throat and hummed. Minghao's other hand clutched onto Jun's hair tightly. "Shit, _shit_ ," he cursed.

"You taste so good, baby." Jun said when he got off of him. There was a string of saliva connecting them. "I can't wait to swallow your juices and have it dripping down my chin and chest."

Minghao was breathing heavily. "Jun..." he whined.

"Yes?" he answered, then started sucking on his tip.

"If you keep going, I'm going to cum too soon, and I... I want to cum with you."

Jun smiled and stood. He pushed Minghao to lay down, straddling him and rubbing their cocks together. "You said you wanted to touch me, didn't you?"

Minghao nodded. "Y-yes."

"Do you want me to help you?"

He mumbled out a _sure_. Jun got off the bed to get the lube, returning to see Minghao sitting up, on his knees with his feet underneath him. Jun copied his position and sat in front of him. He took his hand and squeezed some lube into it. He then started stroking his cock with Minghao's hand, letting out a sigh.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jun said and stopped guiding him. "You're already doing a good job. Now you can just do to me what you do to yourself." He winked.

Minghao blushed. He was going almost painfully slow, but Jun didn't say anything. He did, though, lean a bit closer and loop his arms around Minghao's neck.

"Faster, please." Jun told him eventually, his head in the crook of his neck.

"It's... different." Minghao said.

Jun moaned when his thumb ran over his tip. "I told you what to do."

"Saying is different than doing." He countered. But, his hand started pumping faster and he occasionally teased the slit.

Jun moaned louder. "Fuck, thank you. Who do you want to cum first? We can try to together, but it might be a little hard." He explained, slightly breathless.

Minghao said he didn't care. Jun kissed his neck and said, "How about me, so I can put all my focus on you, my prince?"

The other nodded. All this time, he was looking down at what he was doing. "You're big," Minghao said quietly.

"Thanks," Jun murmured. Minghao's movements had slowed down again, causing Jun to bite his lip and slightly buck his hips. His hand eventually stopped completely, resting at the base. Jun raised his head and said, "Minghao, babe, why'd you stop? What's wrong?"

Minghao made eye contact with him. "Do you really think I'm attractive? Do other gay people think I am too?"

"Yes, I do, I swear. Please keep going, come on," Jun pleaded.

"Are you just saying that so you can cum?"

He chuckled. Jun then took his hand away. "No, I really do. I thought so the moment I saw you. Although I can't speak for others, I'm sure some do, considering you're you. They probably did before you started questioning."

"Okay," Minghao said.

"Now can I cum? Please?" Jun begged.

Minghao smiled slightly. "It's funny how desperate you get."

Jun frowned. "Some people find that sexy."

He shook his head but regained his movements, faster than before. Jun opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He hid his face in Minghao's neck again, kissing or biting it between moans. Minghao put effort into pleasuring him this time, so Jun's climax was quick. He didn't warn him beforehand, but he did press their bodies closer and steal a kiss.

Before Jun could properly calm down, he pushed the other back and started blowing him. Minghao let out a loud moan and clapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment.

Jun grabbed the lube. "Can I finger you?" he asked.

"Okay," Minghao said after a couple of seconds.

"If you're worried about it being, like, gay," Jun said as he opened the bottle and squirted some on his fingers, "a lot of straight guys do it. And rimming. It's not a big deal."

Minghao didn't say anything, so Jun rubbed two fingers around his entrance. He then slowly pushed one in. Minghao let out a sound. "It'll feel weird, but good, I promise." Jun told him.

He slid the second finger in after a few moments. He searched around for his g-spot, and knew he found it when his legs twitched and he grabbed the sheets. Jun kept his fingers there, rubbing in circles or pushing on it.

"Does it feel good, kitten?" Jun licked up his length.

Minghao whined quietly. "Yes, it does." He replied.

Jun then did the best he could with pleasuring him. He sucked his cock as quickly as possible while abusing his prostate. Minghao was moaning the whole time, sometimes stuttering out Jun's name or curses. He came down the worker's throat; Jun taking all of it. He took his fingers out of his clenched hole, instead rubbing his thighs to help him calm down.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had," Minghao said between heavy breaths.

Jun sat up and smiled. "You're welcome." He got a tissue from the side table and started cleaning the cum that was still on him. "I hope now that you've been prepped a little, you can go further next time." He glanced up at him.

Minghao was in a daze, just staring at the ceiling. "If it feels like that, definitely."

** [end] **

The other smiled wider and got off the bed. He cleaned himself up, then hopped back on and kneeled over his customer. "For me, though, right?"

"Of course."

Jun leaned down and kissed him. "Come on, let's get dressed."

When the two were ready, they walked back out to the club. Jun waved him goodbye, going over to the dressing room. The only person in there was Jeonghan.

"You won't believe what I just did!" Jun exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Let me guess, had sex?" he answered in a deadpan.

Jun ran over, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him. "No! I was with Minghao, and we mostly talked, since he's still a scared little questioning boy, but he gave me a handjob, and I gave him a blowjob, _plus_ fingered him! We've made so much progress!"

Jeonghan pushed his hands away, considering he was fixing his makeup. "Why not sex?"

"We'll do that next time." Jun told him quickly.

"Whatever," he sighed and stood. "Just don't get too attached."

"What do you mean?" Jun followed him as he walked out the door.

Jeonghan glanced at him. "You sound really excited and invested in some random customer."

Jun frowned. Minghao's not _random_. He needs help figuring out who he is. They met under peculiar circumstances. He then realized what Jeonghan was talking about.


	13. tuesday

"Hey, Seungcheol? Can I talk to you?"

He turned off his phone and nodded. Chan sat in the chair in front of him, fiddling with his fingers and not looking up.

"What's up?" Seungcheol asked.

Chan glanced around, still at everything but him. "Can I sit in your lap?" he stalled.

The other nodded and sat back in his chair for more room. Chan sat sideways in between his legs, his head resting on his shoulder. Thankfully, the chairs were big and comfortable enough to allow this.

"What's wrong?" Seungcheol held onto his waist.

Chan waited a bit longer to answer. When he did, he said, "I found something out... about me... and I don't like it."

"Is it about sexuality or gender?"

"Yeah..." He said barely above a whisper.

Seungcheol held him tighter. "Well, I'm sure you know, but if you don't, we all love you. And we wouldn't love you any less if you were any combination of gender and sexuality. You shouldn't either. We can help you through this."

There was a long pause. Seungcheol almost thought the conversation was over. "You're really hot, you know that?" Chan then said, tracing his collarbone.

He held back a sigh. "Chan, you came to me for a reason."

There was another bout of silence, and Seungcheol was going to wait for Chan to speak, until he felt a drop of wetness on his skin. He moved Chan's head to face him, seeing he was crying.

"Baby, come on, tell me what's wrong." Seungcheol insisted, his chest tightening with concern.

"You know I've never been in a _real_ relationship?" Chan said as Seungcheol wiped his tears away. "It's all been sex. There was one, a long time ago, but I figured out I felt weird about it. I'm a slut, Seungcheol, and I've never had a long-term relationship, and I've never going to have one, and I'm never going to get married, unless they only want to fuck me, which is fucking terrible–"

"Hey, hey, stop, stop." Seungcheol interrupted. He hugged him and pet his hair until his breathing started to calm down. "We're all sluts, aren't we?" he chuckled. "But relationships can have only sex if you enjoy being with them, you know? You're fine, nothing's wrong with you."

Chan moved to fully face him. "No, you don't understand. I've never been _romantic_ with someone. I've never been _attracted_ to someone like that. That's the basis of all relationships, Seungcheol! I'm going to die alone, a slut and a whore. I got this job because this is the one thing I actually enjoy. Who does that? Nobody only likes people for sex; they always end up loving someone. I don't even like you or Jeonghan like that. What am I going to do? I can't live like this!"

Seungcheol stared at him, in shock from his rant. "It just sounds like you're aromantic." He said eventually.

"I know!" Chan exclaimed. "But does it sound like I want to be?"

"Chan, Chan, baby, look, there's nothing wrong with being aromantic–"

"Stop saying it!" he covered his ears and curled in on himself.

Seungcheol brought him into his chest and held him tightly. He didn't say anything; the only sound in the room was their breathing, both of them heavily. It seemed like forever before Seungcheol could make a coherent sentence. There were too many thoughts swirling around in his mind.

"Everything will be alright, baby, I swear. I will help you through this. I hate seeing you hurt. There's nothing wrong with you. You'll be okay, baby, I promise you."

Chan was still having trouble breathing. Seungcheol tried to help him, saying _in, out_. Just then, the door opened. It was Jun—he froze in the doorway once he saw the scene before him. Seungcheol shook his head, telling him not to come in. Jun backed up and softly closed the door.

"I think you should go home, you don't need to be here." Seungcheol told him.

Chan also shook his head. "I need to be distracted."

Seungcheol bit back another sigh. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's fifteen till seven. Jun's here, and you know when Jeonghan will show. Are you better now? I can tell Jun to wait a bit longer."

The other sat up. He ran his hands down his face and rubbed his eyes. This might not be the best time to think he's beautiful, but Seungcheol couldn't help it. He looks better without makeup in his opinion. "I'm fine," Chan said. "Let him in. I'm going to the bathroom."

He got up and left. Seungcheol sat there for a few seconds to absorb some things. He then opened the door for Jun, who, of course, looked worried.

"What happened?" he asked.

Seungcheol didn't think Chan would want everyone to know. But, they don't keep secrets. "It's a little personal. He can tell you if he wants."

Jun frowned slightly. "Okay."

"I think he only told me since, you know, we're..." Seungcheol trailed off. Jun nodded, but asked about Jeonghan. He shrugged, saying, "He's not here yet."

Once it was time to open, and Seungcheol had made sure Chan was okay, they made their way out to the club. Jun was the one not stripping, but he was complaining since Minghao wasn't here. As Seungcheol was dancing, he frequently stole glances at Chan just in case. He seemed alright, but this was one of the times Seungcheol hated that he was good at acting.

After a few hours, he couldn't take it. Seungcheol had to talk to somebody. He used their break time ( _break_ , as in an hour where they don't have to strip) to steal Jeonghan away. They stood in the dressing room hallway.

"Have you noticed Chan acting off today?" he started.

"Just a little, why?" Jeonghan answered.

Seungcheol glanced around to make sure nobody was coming. "Before opening, he asked to talk to me. He said he realized he was aromantic, but hated it. He basically had a anxiety attack, Jeonghan. I'm only telling you this because we're the ones he's closest to. I think. Anyways, I really want to help him but I don't know how."

The other looked concerned as he spoke. He chewed his bottom lip and shook his head. "He's sure he is? Like, all the way?"

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "I don't think he would be freaking out this much on a hunch."

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine. I'll try to help." He started walking away.

"Don't talk much about _it_ , though. That's how freaked out he is." Seungcheol told him as he followed.

Jeonghan nodded and turned away. Seungcheol looked around once more, making sure Chan hadn't seen them before he, too, returned to his job.

Later, still during their break, when Seungcheol was leaving the dressing room he heard voices as he was about to round the corner. He heard, "Why?" It sounded like Chan.

"You know why." That was Jeonghan.

Seungcheol knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he wanted to know what they were going to say. There was a pause before he heard Jeonghan again, "Just tell me what to do to help you. I want my cute little Chanie back."

A sigh. "I don't know. I guess just let me think on my own." Chan replied.

"From what Seungcheol said, it sounds like you need someone to talk you through things."

Seungcheol imagined Chan pouting and looking at the floor. "Well, I don't like talking about it." He said, almost too quiet for him to hear. Their whole conversation was hard to discern due to the atmosphere of the club.

"It'll help you get comfortable with that part of yourself." Jeonghan told him.

He didn't hear any more, and was waiting, until Jeonghan appeared in front of him. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Seungcheol nodded. He didn't seem mad. "I think we should research, or ask around, about aromanticism. He probably needs to hear other people's stories." Jeonghan said.

"Okay," Seungcheol nodded once more. He brought him in for a short kiss. "Let's hope he's happy again soon."


	14. wednesday

Vernon was increasingly worrying himself. Seungkwan usually comes to two, sometimes all three, of his scheduled days. Last week he went to one, and today is his second day. He's been focusing too much on just _why_ Seungkwan wouldn't be coming anymore, thus concerning himself with how much interest he has in this customer.

He was in the middle of a dance, having just taken off his tank top, only to reveal a bandeau that hid his chest. There were a few _boo_ 's, even from people who frequent. Vernon tried to search the place and keep eye contact with his audience at the same time. It was the middle of the night, Seungkwan is usually here by now.

Vernon dropped down to shake his ass for the crowd. He smiled and winked at the clients on the other side of the stage. Next, he turned around to grind in the air. He was glad when the song was over so he could be more focused on finding Seungkwan.

It took half an hour for him to show up. That thirty minutes was filled with a stressed Vernon. When he saw him, he had to remind himself that he can't sprint to him.

He approached him calmly, acting as if he just now noticed he was here. "Hey, baby, what're you doing here?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan smiled brightly at him. "I'm here for you, of course."

"I haven't seen you in a while." Vernon pouted.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I got busy. Plus, spending twelve-hundred a week isn't the best, you know?"

Vernon took his hand and started walking. "Well, there's other things you can do here."

"But those aren't as fun." Seungkwan frowned.

The other bit his lip to hide a grin. "Then I appreciate you coming." He opened the door and led them in.

Seungkwan took off his shoes and sat on the bed like usual. "I actually have an idea for today, do you mind waiting here while I go get some things?" Vernon asked, earning a nod.

He slipped out the door and headed to the dressing room. He first got some ties he never uses from his bag, then made his way to the bar. There, he asked for a glass of ice.

"I'm not giving you one of my _glasses_." Seokmin told him.

"Then give me a plastic cup, you idiot." Vernon slapped his arm.

Seokmin begrudgingly did what he was told. Once he was back in the room, he set the items on the footboard of the bed.

"I was thinking, baby boy, we could try ice play. And maybe I could tie you up. But, we don't have to, of course." Vernon said gently.

Seungkwan looked at the things he brought. "As in, just, like, touching me with the ice?"

"Yeah. It'll make you more sensitive, you know." Vernon explained. "And tying you up is for sensitivity too."

The other thought for a few moments. He then agreed. "Really? Are you sure?" Vernon said, surprised.

"Yeah, seems fun." Seungkwan answered. "I'm trying new things, remember?" he smiled.

** [smut: ice play, bondage, dom/sub, begging, "daddy"] **

Vernon moved to stand in front of him. He stripped the items on the upper half of his body, then ghosted his hands over Seungkwan's sides. "I'm glad you're here." He brushed their lips together.

Seungkwan couldn't reply before he spoke again, "I shouldn't be saying this, but I missed you." Vernon nipped at his ear.

"You seem to say a lot of things you shouldn't." He replied, his voice already shaking a bit.

"Did you miss me?" Vernon whispered, now placing kisses down his neck.

Seungkwan grasped his bicep. "Yes, Daddy, I did."

Vernon smiled against his skin. He licked a stripe from the dip of his sternum up to the bottom of his chin. "We're playing with that, are we?"

"If you want to," Seungkwan looked up at him through his doe eyes.

"Hey, what have I been telling you? I'm here for your pleasure, doll." Vernon took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it elsewhere.

Seungkwan nodded. "Do you like that name, though?"

Vernon pushed him to lay back. "I'll do whatever."

"No, like, personally."

He kissed down his front before he answered. "I guess. Kind of depends on who it is." He undid his jeans and pulled them down enough to free his crotch.

"Am I one of those people?" Seungkwan asked. "That you'd like it from?"

Vernon mouthed him through the thin fabric of his underwear, making him squirm. "Maybe."

"Please just tell me."

He went back up to his nipples, sucking and nipping on one. "From you... I think I'd enjoy it. Especially if your pretty little voice is whining it through your soft, precious lips."

Seungkwan squirmed more as he played with him, now grinding their hips together. "Touch me," he whispered.

Vernon smirked. "Be patient." He got up from the bed, walking to the end to get his toys. Seungkwan noticed and moved to the middle, stretching his arms and legs out. "You sure about this? You can tell me to untie you anytime," he said as he wrapped the fabric around Seungkwan's wrist.

"I'm sure." He said.

Vernon took off the rest of his clothes before he finished tying him up. He then retrieved the cup of ice, seeing they were slightly melted, but still usable. Seungkwan was fully hard now, but Vernon started the ice down by his knee. He made his way up to the sensitive parts of his inner thigh, taking as long as he pleased.

"Vernon..." Seungkwan said quietly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You said you'd do anything... so, how far have you gone with someone?" he asked.

Vernon trailed the ice up to Seungkwan's side. "Hmm. There was once where this man used me for his own pleasure, I didn't get anything out of it at all. Well, I was hard, but not turned on. I didn't cum, either, and if I did, I wouldn't have enjoyed it. Some people like submitting like that, but I guess I don't."

Seungkwan stared at him. After a few moments, he said, "I'm sorry. I feel like you shouldn't have to do things you don't like."

"Hey, don't apologize, angel." The ice cube had melted by now. He got a new one and placed his knees on either side of his hips, hovering over him. "No one forced me. It wasn't that bad."

Seungkwan nodded and watched as Vernon lowered the ice to his nipple. He bit his lip, maybe in pain or pleasure. Vernon circled it around his areola, then pressed it to the bud. Seungkwan moaned his name, making him smile.

Vernon leaned down to suck on it, causing him to moan louder. He brought the cube to his neck and trailed it under his jaw bone. Then, he took it and left it in the spot under his tummy but above his cock.

He got another piece of ice. Vernon alternated pressing it to each ball. This caused Seungkwan to gasp and flinch. He kept that up for a couple of moments, sliding it up his length after, but not touching the head.

He returned to his thigh. "Daddy, please," Seungkwan whined.

"What, baby?" Vernon asked. "Do you want more?" he continued, receiving a nod.

Vernon moved in between his legs and bent his knees and much as he could. He rubbed the ice on his hole in slow circles. "This isn't what I meant..." Seungkwan complained.

The other smirked. "How adorable that your cock is throbbing for me. Do you want me to lick it, baby doll? Do you want it in my mouth? So cute that you're already begging. Who's the slut now?" he giggled.

Seungkwan was breathing heavily. The ice cube had melted on him, so Vernon got a new one; the last one. He gently placed it on his tip and moved it around to cover the whole head, next pressing it to the slit.

"Fuck," Seungkwan breathed, trying to squeeze his legs together.

Vernon gasped. "You've never cursed before. You're not allowed to be a bad boy, Seungkwanie. Do you want to be punished?"

"N-no, no, thank you." Seungkwan stuttered out. He squirmed under the cold.

The stripper took the ice away, causing Seungkwan to let out a sigh of relief. Only, Vernon put it in his mouth and moved to kiss him. The piece shifted to the other, soon melting.

"Tasted a little like precum, hmm? You're so desperate it's absolutely adorable." Vernon grinned.

"I need to cum, Daddy."

"Daddy says when you can, little one."

Seungkwan groaned while Vernon went down to lick the water off his waist. He had to hold his dick back, so he imagines Seungkwan got at least some pleasure out of that.

"You look so good laid out like this, God, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Vernon gripped his thick thighs. "But I need to prep you first."

"No, you don't, just– I need you. I need you in me, please, Daddy, I'm ready, I don't need to be prepped. Daddy, please, I need your cock in me. You'll feel so good, filling me up, please..."

Vernon smiled at his words. He teased his hole with a finger, rubbing it in circles again. "You sure, baby? It'll hurt." He got the lube and condom from the nightstand and returned to his position.

"Yes, please, I need you so badly." Seungkwan begged. He tried his restraints but didn't ask to be untied.

The other had gotten ready as he spoke. Vernon lined himself up and set his hands on Seungkwan's hips. He pushed in slowly, as to lessen the pain for his customer. Seungkwan exploded in moans and repeated yes's. Vernon worked to find his prostate right away. He hoped to make him cum quickly and maybe have him get hard again as they were fucking.

Vernon thrusted faster once he got used to the pain. He tilted his hips towards his g-spot, causing Seungkwan to almost go limp and consistently moan. Vernon lightly slapped the side of his hip to get his attention again.

"God, please touch me, Daddy, I need to cum."

"You can't cum with just my cock in your ass, huh?" he thrusted harder.

" _Please_ , please Daddy. It-it's cold..." Seungkwan trailed off.

Vernon placed his hand around his dick, his thumb on his tip. Seungkwan released a loud moan. He flicked his wrist only a couple of times, but Seungkwan was squirming again. Vernon stopped, making him whine. He smiled and decided to quit playing with him. Seungkwan came as Vernon jerked him off and fucked him, his legs kicking and pulling at the restraints. He let out a few curses, but Vernon didn't mind anymore.

The stripper continued to pound into his ass, not giving him any time to calm down. He groaned every time he thrusted. The sound of skin slapping skin was heard along with his noises.

For a few minutes, that's all there was. Moaning, heavy breathing, and skin against skin. Both of them were sweaty and hot. When Vernon eventually got close to his orgasm, he gripped Seungkwan's hips tighter, his fingernails leaving marks.

"Where do you want my load, baby boy?" Vernon breathed out.

"In-in me, Daddy, I want it in me." He was getting hard again.

Vernon knew he couldn't take the condom off, but he had a hard time telling himself not to. Soon enough, it was too late as he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stilled as he came, in pure ecstasy with his eyes rolling back. He fell onto the body underneath him and thrusted a few more times to get him through his high.

"Daddy, I didn't feel it in me; you have a condom on." Seungkwan said. "I want your cum in me."

"There are rules," Vernon kissed his neck and pulled out. He felt Seungkwan's erection on his stomach, but wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Please? I want it so badly, please, Daddy."

Vernon sat up and smiled. "Maybe in your mouth next time."

Seungkwan made a displeased sound. He then pulled at the tie holding him back. "Vernon..."

Vernon untied him. While he was up, he cleaned himself and threw away the condom. Seungkwan was still laying down, but propped up on his elbows. Vernon straddled him and licked the cum off his skin.

** [end] **

"How was it, angel?" he asked.

"Really good," Seungkwan said quietly.

Vernon pecked his lips. "Perfect." He stood and started getting dressed.

For a couple of moments, it was silent. Then, Seungkwan said, "Hey, Vernon? I have a question..."

He looked over due to his shy tone. "Yeah?"

"Um..." The other couldn't meet his eye. "Do you think you could ever... maybe, like, come to my place? For sex, of course. And, I'd pay you–"

"I can't." Vernon cut him off. He froze in shock of what was being asked.

"Like, we meet here, then go. It wouldn't be personal or anything, still business, you know."

"We don't offer that." He rephrased and regained his actions. Once he was dressed, he gathered Seungkwan's clothes and gave them to him; seeing he was frowning.

"Are you sure?" Seungkwan began changing.

Vernon nodded and waited. Once he was done, he had him leave and gave him a small _thank you._ Seungkwan didn't even ask about getting off again. Vernon stayed in the room, leaned against the door, and sank down to the floor.

Seungkwan suggesting leaving the club for sex at his place excited him far too much. This is the third time they've fucked, and he already wants to do something like that? Sure, customers have asked about it before, but they've been more obsessed with him. Vernon and Seungkwan have a bit more... _involved_ relationship. At least Vernon thinks so. And that's why he's freaking out.


	15. thursday

Chan was on a mission. What, or who, that mission was wasn't available at the moment.

As he gave some middle-aged woman a lap dance, he stared at Jeonghan on the pole. He could do this due to his choice of not facing her too much since he deemed her unattractive. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

His shoulder-length, brown hair that was oh-so pullable. His lovely chocolate eyes. His smooth, long hands that would caress and stroke and pet... Chan was getting distracted.

"Why are you stopping?" the woman demanded.

Chan didn't realize he did. "I'm sorry," he apologized and turned around to make up for it.

"Call me _Mommy_."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Chan said begrudgingly. He was only halfway through.

Once he was finished with the torture ( _Mommy, do you like it? Mommy, am I doing a good job?_ ), he went to find the target of his affection. Luckily, he was still on the floor, trying to get a customer.

"I need to talk to you." Chan whispered in his ear as he passed him, going down the hall to the private rooms. He watched Jeonghan wave to the people near him and walk off. Chan went into his room.

"What's wrong?" Jeonghan questioned when he met up with the younger, closing the door behind him.

Chan would've thought his concern was amusing if they weren't in the situation they were in. "I need help." He started.

"With what? Are you okay?" Jeonghan continued, still worried.

Chan stepped up to him and pressed his body against the door. "With my cock, baby. It hurts." He grabbed Jeonghan's hips. He wasn't even hard, but he will be soon.

The other rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? I thought you were... whatever, I'm not getting you off." He tried to leave.

Chan took his wrist and shut the door. "Come on, we'll be quick. I can get you off, too." He smiled.

Jeonghan crossed his arms. "Why are you so goddamn horny all the time?"

"I'm nineteen?" Chan shrugged.

"You fuck for a living."

** [smut: vanilla] **

Chan grinned. "I want to fuck _you_ for a living." He got close again and started grinding his hips.

"We're not fucking," Jeonghan said, but he sounded defeated. "You wanna know who I save that for? Seungcheol. He's the only one I'll fuck."

Chan kept smiling. He pushed down both of their bottoms. "I don't care, I've fucked him too."

Jeonghan's jaw dropped, but Chan didn't see. He kept grinding, trailing kisses up his neck. He got to his jaw and placed one behind his ear on his tattoo.

"Everyone does that, you're not special."

"Oh, I'm not? That's unfortunate." Chan moved to kiss a spot on his neck, making him moan. He also stroked his dick. He's sure Jeonghan's customers know about his sensitive spot, but Chan knows he's different.

He dropped down to his knees and took him in his mouth. "Should we open the door and let them see us?" Chan asked.

Jeonghan whined, ending with a groan. "We'll get fired if Josh finds out we did that."

Chan smiled and sucked on his head. He looked up and caught his gaze. Jeonghan was breathing heavily by this point. "You're such a fucking whore," he spat.

"I know," Chan smiled wider. "I'm your whore, aren't I?"

Jeonghan moaned and rested his head on the door. He bucked his hips into Chan's mouth, who didn't mind. After a few moments, Chan moved away.

"What are you doing?" Jeonghan asked.

"You need to please me, too, don't you?"

He sighed. Jeonghan pulled him up by his arm and dragged him to the bed. He threw him on it face-down. Chan was smiling the whole time, up until he felt his legs widen and a warm, wet object on his hole.

"Fuck, baby." Chan moaned. He moved back to try to push Jeonghan's tongue further in. Jeonghan started jerking him off. Chan cursed louder in response.

Jeonghan fucked him with his tongue until Chan said he was close. He then flipped him over and had him sit on the edge of the bed, next sitting in his lap.

Chan didn't waste any time touching him. He soon grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together. Chan came first with a moan of the other's name, but Jeonghan was right after him, a string of curses falling out of his mouth.

"God, you're hot." Chan breathed.

** [end] **

Jeonghan didn't react, only getting tissues to clean them up. They did so, plus dressing quickly. Right as they were about to leave, Chan was stopped.

"Hey, I'm sorry I called you a whore. I'm not usually like that, I think I was just annoyed." Jeonghan said.

Chan broke into a smile. "What? It's fine, I like that."

Jeonghan nodded and pecked his cheek. They left the room, going their separate ways. Chan went to find Soonyoung. While he was attractive, he didn't have the things Jeonghan had. Or Seungcheol. He's just not his type, you could say. Even though Seungcheol and Jeonghan look nothing alike.

Chan smiled when he saw Soonyoung in the same situation Jeonghan was. He went up to him, tapped on his shoulder, and said, "Can we talk real quick?"

Soonyoung looked at him curiously but nodded. He followed Chan to the dressing room. There, Chan sat Soonyoung down in a chair.

He bent down to his knees and pushed Soonyoung's legs apart. "I'm bored. Are you bored?"

"What are you doing?" Soonyoung asked and scooted back in the chair.

Chan pulled him forward again. "I want to do something fun." He said with a frown. He peppered kisses up the other's thigh.

"Chan..."

He got up and sat in his lap. "Actually, I know how you can be. Spank me, master, please. I deserve it." Chan pouted.

Soonyoung stared at him. He cupped his face and kissed him shortly, then stood, almost making Chan fall to the floor. "I can't, I'm sorry." Soonyoung told him before leaving.

That only made Chan's frown deepen. The room filled with silence, save for the buzz of the club music. Chan's heart began to hurt. He didn't feel anything special with Jeonghan, and he didn't get very far with Soonyoung, but there wasn't anything either. Now the weight of reality was crashing down on him.

Going back out would be a good idea, but having sex and performing for people will just remind him that's the only thing he can do. Chan turned slowly and walked to the bathroom. He shut himself in and sat in the corner, trying not to think about anything.

Of course, that couldn't last long. This is the bathroom the dancers use.

About ten minutes had passed before the door opened, but Chan didn't try to see who it was. The person closed the door and sat, leaning against it.

"If you're going to stay in here, you'll need to make up an excuse."

Wonwoo. Chan didn't expect him, but he was the only one he didn't assault. He didn't reply.

"Makes me wonder why Josh doesn't accept 'not feeling it' as a reason. Maybe since we chose this job. Anyways, I'd go with throwing up. He hates to think we could get other people sick."

Chan looked up to see he had his eyes closed. He bit his lip before he spoke, "Can I kiss you?"

"No, thanks. Why?" Wonwoo responded without hesitation.

Chan bit harder to stop the tears from flowing. "I'm doing an experiment."

Wonwoo cracked an eye open, maybe at his voice. "What does it entail?"

"I kiss all of you and see if I like anyone."

His eyes were fully open now and he sat up straighter. "Why would you do that?"

"I need to." Chan looked to the floor. He was fiddling with his shoes in hopes of distracting his tear ducts.

"And why do you need to?"

Chan aggressively threw his shoelaces down, sat back, and crossed his arms. He turned his head to the side and tried not to see Wonwoo at all. The other waited. "Because I don't want to be broken." He eventually said.

"What do you mean by that?" Wonwoo asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Because I don't want to be _broken_." He repeated. "I want to be able to have a relationship that isn't just friends or with someone I can love and they love me back. I want a relationship that isn't just sex."

Chan could see out of the corner of his eye Wonwoo was utterly confused. He also saw he was about to speak, and got to it first, "I'm apparently aromantic."

"Ah," Wonwoo murmured. "If you date another aromantic, that'll work, wouldn't it?" he said after a short while.

"Yeah, but..." Chan sighed. "That feels... I don't know, fake. That'll be only sex. And platonic."

"Best of both worlds."

Chan looked at him. He wasn't too worried or freaking out. Well, Wonwoo never shows too much emotion anyways. "I just wish I wasn't like this."

Wonwoo stood and grabbed Chan's hand, pulling him up. "You know what you need to do? Find another aromantic and talk to them. Personally. Someone who will show you you can and will love yourself."

Chan was dragged out of the bathroom. They stopped just outside the door. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd follow me. So, I'm going to work. Actually, I needed to piss. You can hang out in the bathroom after if you want." Wonwoo let go of his hand and walked back inside.

Chan stood, feeling completely lost.


	16. sunday

"Hmm... never have I ever... been in an orgy."

"You're saying you haven't?"

Jun shrugged. Vernon kept staring at him. "Whatever. Next question, go." Seungcheol continued.

Mingyu shook his head at his friends. "Never have I ever done piss play." Soonyoung offered.

A few of them put their fingers down. Mingyu glanced at his boyfriend, but he was still at six. Mingyu himself was at four.

Jeonghan shot up from his place on Seungcheol's couch. "Never have I ever had a client with a foot fetish!"

Again, a couple put another finger down, this time with a cringe on their face as they remembered. Mingyu smiled as he thought of a question. "Never have I ever came while giving a private or lap dance."

They're not allowed to relieve themselves in those instances, no matter how hard they are or how hot the customer is. He saw Soonyoung, Chan, and Jun put a finger down. They each had one left.

"Never have I ever been fisted." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu snuggled closer. They were on the oldest's chaise lounge chair, which was a bit cramped, but at least they had an excuse to cuddle.

Surprisingly, Chan and Vernon lost a point. Mingyu looked at Vernon curiously. "What does it feel like?" he asked.

"It hurts a bit. But if they do it slowly, it feels great." Vernon answered, Chan agreeing.

"Never have I ever... had somebody that liked blood play." Seungcheol said. He sat on the floor and leaned against the couch.

Mingyu put a finger down. He was once asked about it, but declined. He wonders if the bouncers even let them in with knives.

"Wait, who's out?" Chan sat up from laying down.

"Just you." Soonyoung replied.

Chan made a face, seemingly not knowing if he should be proud or not. "Somebody say something to get Jun and Soonyoung out, I'm bored." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu looked down. Wonwoo's head was on his chest, but he had him tilt it up and press their lips together. "You're bored?" Mingyu asked. It wasn't sexual; he wanted to make sure the other was having a good time.

"Get a room." Vernon groaned.

"I'm sure at least one of you is a voyeur," Mingyu said and continued kissing.

Chan gasped. "My bet's on Jeonghan."

"My bet's on you."

Mingyu heard a thud that sounded like someone getting hit with a pillow. He broke apart to see Chan looking angry and Soonyoung looking smug.

"Are we still doing the game or what?" Seungcheol tried.

"We should do something else. Like, um... oh! Drinks. Let's get drunk." Jun smiled.

Jeonghan winced. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why do you want to go to a club on our one day off?" Seungcheol complained.

"We never get drunk at _our_ club." Jun said.

They kept talking, but Mingyu tuned them out. He turned to Wonwoo and said, "Would you want to go?"

He shrugged slightly. "Sure. Probably won't drink, though."

"Yeah, me too." Mingyu replied. He pulled his boyfriend closer by the waist then started tracing patterns on his exposed hip.

"Sounds like a plan!" Chan said as he stood.

The others started standing up, too, but Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at them cluelessly. "Were you two sluts listening at all?" Jun asked, earning a shake of the head.

"We're going, get your lazy asses up." Vernon told them.

As soon as they got to the club, Jun bee-lined to the bar and ordered for them. Mingyu was instructed to get a table, but he couldn't find one that fit everybody. Four were able to sit and four had to stand.

Jeonghan downed a shot. "You know where I'll be!" he grabbed Seungcheol and pulled him to the dance floor. The older barely managed to take his drink.

Mingyu had Wonwoo and him sit, then leaned back in his chair and put his arm on the back of Wonwoo's. Soonyoung sat in front of them and started nursing his drink.

"They dance all week, then get excited to dance again." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu smirked, also watching the two. Jun and Chan were out there, too, but not together. Soonyoung cleared his throat, making the couple look at him. "So," he smiled, "what's happening in GyuWoo land?"

They looked at each other. "Still going strong." Mingyu answered.

"How long have you been together again? It was before the club, so... like, eight months?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." Wonwoo said.

Soonyoung then pouted. "That makes me sad. I want a relationship." He took a sip of his drink.

Mingyu gestured around. "Go get one."

"Wait! Not that I want to date him, but I got this new customer, and he's so fucking hot. But he's also adorable, just– ugh. His dick is a little small, well, _average_ , but I don't think he's switch, so it's fine."

"Hey," Wonwoo pointed at him, "a small dick can do as much as a big dick."

"Sounds like you haven't been fucked by a big enough dick." Soonyoung countered.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, who looked back at him. " _Okay_ , Mingyu's big but I've seen bigger." Soonyoung said.

"Doesn't mean he can't make me scream."

Mingyu smirked while Soonyoung smiled around the drink he was taking. "Fine. If he ever fucks me, I'll tell you how it goes." Soonyoung told them.

Mingyu wasn't exactly looking forward to that, but shrugged nonetheless. A second later, Soonyoung said a short goodbye and moved over to the dance floor.

The two sat and watched their friends, making conversation and occasionally drinking. Mingyu put his arm around the other's waist, his hand rubbing his side under his shirt. Wonwoo leaned into him.

"You're so soft, baby." Mingyu said, moving to nuzzle his face in his hair.

Wonwoo smiled and tilted his head up to kiss his jaw. "Thank you." He moved to his lips.

Just as their kiss was getting deeper, Chan ran up to them, almost knocking down the table, and spilling some drinks. "Guys, guys, I've been doing this all wrong." He rambled.

The two looked at him to go on. "I need to do _romantic_ things, like flowers and that shit, not _sexy_ whatever-the-fuck. Then I'll get better." He smiled and stumbled away.

Mingyu had no idea what he was talking about, so he looked to Wonwoo. He, on the other hand, seemed a little concerned. "What's up?" Mingyu asked.

"Nothing," he waved off.

He was still curious, but had another question. "Is he drunk already?"

"Probably." Wonwoo said. He slid around in his chair to face Mingyu, hooked his legs on one of his, and hid his face in his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"We can leave," Mingyu said and pulled him closer.

Before he could say anything, Vernon came up and sat. "I'm having a mental breakdown."

They told him to go on. "One of my customers, Seungkwan, I think I like him."

They both stared at him and didn't say anything. "This is terrible, right? I'm terrible. He'd never like me back. Even if he did, could he date someone like me?" Vernon continued.

Mingyu sighed before saying, "I mean, there's no rule against it."

"Still—is that weird? Finding a boyfriend from my job? I think that might be weird." He frowned. Vernon then grabbed the first glass he could see and took a long drink. "He's so cute though."

"No one's stopping you," Mingyu shrugged.

With that, Vernon left, and they were alone once again.


	17. thursday

Soonyoung adjusted his wings for the millionth time. They kept moving and made pole dancing difficult. He had to keep them on until the middle of the night, then he could switch to the devil costume.

Tonight's theme was _Angels vs. Demons_. Him and Jeonghan were outfitted in wings and a gold headband. Soonyoung himself had heart pasties, gold shorts, and white heels. Chan and Wonwoo wore horns and a tail.

He was getting frustrated with how annoying they were and wanted something—or someone—to take it out on. It was perfect timing for Jihoon to show up. Soonyoung saw him slip into the club and smirked. One, because he's a good customer, and, two, because he remembered their agreement.

Soonyoung went up to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Hey, baby, have any videos for me?"

"Maybe," Jihoon kept his face blank.

"Well, you can maybe or maybe not show me somewhere more private." Soonyoung took his hand and led him to the room. Once they were there, he pushed Jihoon to the bed and straddled him. "Even if you didn't film... you thought of me, right? I need to know what you thought about."

Jihoon looked him up and down. "Maybe I'll tell you if you be good tonight."

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side. "If _I_ be good? What are you talking about?" he chuckled.

Jihoon roughly grabbed his hair and pulled so more of his neck was exposed. "I said," he whispered in his ear, "if you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat." He started trailing kisses down his neck.

The other had been holding his breath, but now let it out slowly. "You're going to fuck me?" Soonyoung asked.

"Yes, angel." Jihoon snapped the elastic of his wings against his shoulder.

Soonyoung got goosebumps from the pain and his breath on his skin. "Please do, sir." He said quietly.

** [smut: dom/sub, begging, degrading, edging] **

He felt Jihoon smile. Next, he peeled off a pasty and started sucking on his nipple. Soonyoung let out a small moan. "But I really want to see your videos. At least tell me what you imagined." He tried.

"I said you'll get it at the end." Jihoon mumbled.

"Please? I've been looking forward to it. You're so hot, Jihoon, you know that, right? Please, I can watch it and you can tell me what you were thinking about, so we can do it. I swear I'll be good." Soonyoung pleaded.

Jihoon took the other pasty off and began playing on that side. "I don't know, baby, what if I want something to reward you with?"

Soonyoung took his face in both his hands and had him look up. "Please?" he asked again with the cutest-looking pout he could manage.

Jihoon looked surprised at first, but it faded quickly. "Fine." He agreed and started getting his phone out. While he was at it, Soonyoung had him get his money, too. Jihoon handed over both.

Soonyoung threw his money on the side table. He set both his hands on his shoulders, one with the phone so he could watch it. He pressed play, expecting to hear moans, but it was quiet. Jihoon was laying on a bed, one hand stroking himself and the other filming. Soonyoung bit his lip in anticipation.

Only when his hand started speeding up did Soonyoung hear some small sounds. "Fuck, you're so hot." He muttered. "Your little noises, God."

Jihoon was watching the stripper watch the video. He set his hands on his thighs and occasionally rubbed them.

Soonyoung heard his name, making him smile. He moved a little closer on Jihoon's lap. "I need to know what you were thinking about." He glanced at him, earning a nod.

Soon enough, Soonyoung was grinding his crotch into Jihoon's. He watched the screen intently. When Jihoon came, his jaw dropped almost as if he was climaxing too. His quieted moans, hard cock with delicious cum streaming out, thighs, hands—everything about him was irresistible.

"I need you so badly, fuck, baby." Soonyoung breathed. He tossed the phone away and kissed Jihoon with all he had.

"Wait, wait," Jihoon moved away, "you wanted to know what I was thinking about." He said, causing Soonyoung to nod excitedly. "I was picturing... my cock in your tight little ass, fucking you hard enough to make you cry. Your hands were tied behind your back and I would tease you with a vibrator. You'd so desperately want to cum, but I wouldn't let you. You'd beg and beg until we had an agreement where you'd be my slut for a week."

Soonyoung moaned, grinding harder. "I already am your slut, sir, you can use me however you want."

"Stop." Jihoon ordered. Soonyoung ceased his movements with a frown. Jihoon got his cock out of his clothes and started stroking it. "Will you let me tie you up?"

"Yes, please do, sir." He answered. He was fully hard, but Jihoon was going too slow.

"I also imagined you being completely tied up, a vibrator in your ass and one on your dick. You'd have orgasm after orgasm, and it'd feel so bad, but so good, wouldn't it?" Jihoon kissed his collar bone.

Soonyoung threw his head back and moaned. "Fucking hell– yes, sir, I'd love that from you."

"No more _sir_." The other ordered. Soonyoung expected him to give another name, but he didn't. Instead, Jihoon stopped touching him and moved him to lay on the bed. He started undressing while saying, "You were wearing pretty lace underwear, thigh-highs, and a choker."

"I can wear that next time you're here," Soonyoung offered.

Jihoon took his shirt off last. He then crawled up to Soonyoung's face. "Why don't we see what your beautiful mouth is made of?" he slid his cock past Soonyoung's eager lips.

He took in all of him, his hands on his hips to keep steady. Soonyoung buried his nose in his hair and swallowed around him. Jihoon let out a shaky moan. Soonyoung then moved back to focus on the tip while his hands had the rest of him. He tongued the slit, hearing more moans in return.

Jihoon grabbed his hair and started fucking his mouth. Soonyoung dug his fingernails into his skin. "Such a goddamn slut," Jihoon uttered before swiftly pulling out.

He was breathing heavily. Soonyoung cleaned up the string of saliva that was connecting them and grinned. "I'm your whore. All yours."

Jihoon went to take off the other's clothes, with Soonyoung helping him. He watched as Jihoon stuck two fingers in his mouth. He spread his legs, knowing what he was doing. Next, Jihoon pushed one into his entrance. Soonyoung let out a shaky breath.

"I wish I brought a vibrator," Jihoon said. "But I do have this." He brought his hand out from behind his back, showing a cock ring.

Soonyoung thought he saw him take something out of his jeans, but disregarded it. He groaned in annoyance. "Really? You're going to let me cum, right?"

"If you're not bratty I will." Jihoon said harshly and spread his legs wider.

Soonyoung whined as another finger was entered. The third was not long after, but Jihoon was seemingly focusing on stretching him with no pleasure. He tried to move so he'd get closer to his g-spot, but Jihoon noticed and stopped him.

After, he grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount on Soonyoung's cock. That alone made him gasp, and Jihoon rubbing it in had him moaning. It was gone all too fast, Jihoon getting the ring out again.

"You're supposed to put it on before you're hard." Soonyoung said in an effort to deter him.

"We'll have to make do." Jihoon replied. He forced the ring on all the way to the base. It was pleasurable while it lasted, but Soonyoung soon hated it. "Now, I don't know if I should fuck you or edge you." He pondered.

"Fuck me." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon smirked. "Of course you would pick that. But look, your pretty cock is throbbing for me. I should be nice and touch it, shouldn't I?" he circled a finger around his head.

Soonyoung bit his lip. He was already throbbing, so he wanted to get this over with. "Yours is prettier." He winked.

The other held his dick with his thumb and forefinger and stroked him. "You're bigger than me." Jihoon said.

"So? As long as I cum, I'm good." Soonyoung retorted.

"What if you don't?" Jihoon stopped touching him and looked up.

Soonyoung stared back. "You'll let me."

Jihoon licked his tip. "I might, just because I know as soon as I leave you'll get yourself off like the dirty whore you are."

He was right, but Soonyoung wasn't going to tell him that. He stayed silent and watched his customer tease him, releasing small moans. This lasted for what seemed like far too long, but Soonyoung didn't beg. He was saving that for later.

Eventually, Jihoon sat up. "I thought you'd be more fun."

"You want me to beg?" Soonyoung asked.

"That's usually what happens in these situations."

"Maybe you should be more dominant."

Jihoon studied him. He then took his cock in his hand, jerking it quickly. Soonyoung's jaw dropped in a silent moan and his hands clenched the sheets. When he was close to cumming, he gave in.

"Fuck, Jihoon, please, I'm close." He immediately regretted telling him that, since Jihoon then took his hand away. "Come on, please. I've been good. Please, baby? You can taste me."

Jihoon stared at him again. "If I fuck you will you cum?"

"I don't know, maybe, just–" Soonyoung groaned.

The other got a condom from the table, putting it on along with lube. "If you do I'm punishing you." He set his hands by Soonyoung's sides to lean on and lined himself up.

Soonyoung nodded. He moaned as Jihoon pushed in. He thrusted hard once, eliciting a loud moan. He did it again, which made Soonyoung curse. Jihoon finally started thrusting at a constant speed, but still hard and deep. There was almost always a sound coming out of Soonyoung's mouth.

"You sound very pretty, my prince." Jihoon leaned down to kiss him.

The other whined at his words and grasped his face so he wouldn't leave. This was only the second time they kissed tonight, and Soonyoung needed more. His nickname made his heart beat a little faster. He's always liked that name, but usually in a dating situation. Hearing it was a little weird.

"Say my name."

"Fuck, Jihoon, _harder_." He exclaimed. "Your cock feels so fucking good. Jihoon, baby, more, _more_."

At that, Jihoon's thrusts became harder and less uniform. Soonyoung rambled about wanting his cum until he stopped moving, his head resting on his shoulder. Soonyoung's dick was between them, and he knew Jihoon could feel him throbbing. He pulled out, but was still hard.

"Up." Jihoon ordered. Soonyoung did so, watching curiously as the other got on the bed and kneeled in front of him. He took off the condom and brought his cock closer to Soonyoung's face. "Don't open your mouth."

He pressed his tip against the stripper's lips. Jihoon jerked himself off until he came with quiet grunts. His hand was underneath them, catching his load. When he was finished, Soonyoung licked his lips.

"Eat it." Jihoon told him, offering his hand.

Soonyoung followed eagerly. He licked his hand clean, also wiping up any that was on his face. "Good boy." Jihoon said.

He sat down and looked like he wanted to sleep, but Soonyoung had more important matters. "Let me cum, please." He said quietly.

Jihoon smiled. He took the cock ring off, but didn't touch him. The release from pressure made Soonyoung moan, but he still needed something to push him over the edge.

"I don't know if I should." Jihoon kept grinning.

Soonyoung pouted. "You said I was good. I deserve it, baby, come on. Please? It'll be so much better from you than from myself."

Jihoon pressed a finger to his slit. "Do you mind if I ask you for something?"

"Anything." Soonyoung said in desperation. He was having a hard time keeping his hips still.

"Can I film you cumming?" Jihoon asked, almost shy.

"Of course, baby." Soonyoung responded. The other retrieved his phone. "I just ask you not show anyone."

Jihoon smirked. "Why are you shy all of a sudden?"

"Not shy. They need to pay to see me." Soonyoung winked.

He shook his head but smiled. Jihoon then handed him the phone, "You record so I can get your face."

Soonyoung took it and held it out to get a good view. Jihoon took him into his mouth without a word, and he had to press record in a hurry. He barely lasted a minute before he came, gripping Jihoon's hair hard.

He was closing his eyes, so he hoped he kept his face in the screen. He tossed it away as he was calming down. Jihoon got off of him and smiled. "How was that?"

"Perfect," Soonyoung breathed. He slowly opened his eyes and set his hands on Jihoon's thighs. "You're fucking perfect."

Jihoon chuckled. "Aren't I the one that usually says that in this situation?"

Soonyoung did regret his words a little, but Jihoon was a really good fuck. "I know I'm perfect." He smiled.

"Thanks for the video," Jihoon pecked his lips. "See you next time." He got up.

Soonyoung stayed where he was. "Soon, hopefully."

Jihoon shrugged, putting on his underwear. "Maybe."

Soonyoung pretended he wasn't too disappointed.


	18. saturday

"I thought it wasn't going to be that good, but he was terrific. I don't know if I like him as sub or dom better."

"I told you. Big dicks can be bad if they don't know how to use it. That's the key."

"Yeah..." Soonyoung smiled to himself. "He knew how to wear me down."

Wonwoo turned to his phone, probably not wanting to hear the details. Jun sat and listened, even though he heard the same thing yesterday with Mingyu, as he was done getting ready. Jeonghan, next to him, arrived about five minutes before opening (as he does), so he was doing his makeup.

"Do you think Minghao's going to be here today?" Jun asked no one in particular.

"Doesn't he come, like, all of your days?" Soonyoung said.

Jun shook his head. "Maybe once a week. He wasn't here yesterday."

"He'll probably come today then." Wonwoo answered.

He frowned nonetheless. Jun knows Minghao isn't like their regular clientele; he doesn't have the money. Showing up as least as possible was expected, but he still didn't like it. Jun stood and looked over his appearance in the mirror. He had a tight, white tank top on that was the tiniest bit see-through, ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. When he dances he'll put on more layers.

"Let's go." Jeonghan's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

They walked out to the club that was already filling with guests. Jun went around for a customer, but had his eye out for Minghao. On his second time passing the door, he saw him enter. Jun smiled and walked straight for him.

"You're back." He caressed his face lightly.

Minghao managed to nod. "What do you want to do today, pretty boy?" Jun trailed his hand down his arm.

"Um... I think we should just talk." Minghao said.

Jun wasn't as disappointed as he thought he'd be. He brought him to his table and they both sat. "Do you want me to pay for this one?" Minghao asked.

The other hummed in thought. "Only if you want."

"Well, you know I want to, but sometimes I can't."

"Then only if you can."

Minghao bit his lip. He took out his wallet, counted the cash, then slid a few bills over. Jun didn't even look at it as he stuffed it into his pocket. "Thank you. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care." Minghao put his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his palms.

Jun thought again. "How about truth or dare?" he grinned.

Minghao waited a bit before agreeing. Jun took the lead, saying, "I pick truth."

Once more, he waited a while. "Why'd you pick this job?" he ended up asking.

"To get enough money to move out." Jun replied bluntly.

Minghao's eyebrows knitted in confusion, then a second later he seemed to come up with an answer. "Truth." He said.

"Do you think about fucking anybody else other than me?"

He glanced away at the curse, making Jun smile. "Um... I don't think so. But I've found some other guys cute, so I think that's a sign."

Jun kept grinning; he was too proud to care about the others. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Minghao said eventually.

He moved his chair closer. Minghao looked embarrassed he asked. Jun cupped his face, tilted his head, and kissed his forehead. Minghao was frowning when he looked back up. "You didn't say where." Jun smiled.

He decided to keep his chair on that side of the table. "Truth." Minghao said.

"Why are you so scared of being gay?" Jun asked, leaning a bit towards him.

Minghao looked confused again. Or maybe offended. "I'm not?" he said, but Jun kept staring. "I'm not, I just... don't like finding out so late. Everyone knows me from before, and now..."

"You don't have to change anything about yourself you don't want to." Jun tried.

"But they'll expect me to. They'll look at me different."

"Fuck them."

Minghao cracked a smile. "That's my friends and family you're talking about."

"If they treat you any different they don't deserve that title." Jun told him.

Minghao's smile faded a little as he got more serious. Jun saved the awkwardness by answering the unasked question with _truth_. "Do you like working here?" Minghao asked.

Jun's eyes lit up. "Of course. There's some unfortunate customers, naturally, but I love it. I met my best friends and I get to fuck for a living."

The other smirked. "Dare."

Jun was waiting for this. "I dare you to show me your underwear."

"What?" Minghao questioned. "Why?"

"Because I want to know. I bet it's cute." Jun winked.

Minghao stared at him for a bit. He then hesitantly moved his jeans away and pulled the other fabric up slightly. Jun watched, seeing it was just boxer-briefs, but he liked the imagery it gave him. "Do you want to see mine?"

"Sure," Minghao said hesitantly.

Jun unzipped his jeans and pushed them down a little, revealing black lace panties. Minghao looked like he had a hard time refraining himself, his hand clenched by his side. "You want to touch me." Jun leaned in and grinned.

"N-no," Minghao pulled his gaze away. "They are pretty, though."

"You don't need to lie," Jun moved a bit closer.

"If I like guys in feminine clothing like that, am I really gay?"

Jun stared at him in surprise. "Yes," he eventually said. "I know guys that like it, and dressing up themselves."

Minghao nodded. "Dare." Jun said.

"I dare you to... kiss me again."

"You still didn't say where," Jun smirked. He decided on his neck, this one lasting longer than just a peck.

Minghao hesitantly set his hand on Jun's leg, his fingers feeling the skin between the rips. "Be more specific next time if you want me that bad." Jun said as he moved away.

"Truth."

"How are you? Like, how are things so far?" Jun asked. He shouldn't have been actually interested, but he couldn't help it.

Minghao looked down at his hand. "Um, I think I'm good. I'm pretty sure I'm bi, and I'm starting to be okay with that. I haven't told anyone yet since I'm waiting to be 100% sure."

Now that they were serious, Jun felt weird about having his pants down. He redid them, but didn't mean for Minghao to take his hand away. "Even if you aren't, it's okay if it's a phase."

He nodded but didn't look too convinced. "Truth." Jun said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jun smiled. Minghao looked embarrassed for asking. "I don't. Nor a girlfriend or anyone else. I'm pan."

"Oh," Minghao muttered. "Uh, dare."

"I dare _you_ to kiss _me_." Jun grinned.

He didn't take long on that request. Minghao gently cupped his cheek and leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips. It was softer than Jun expected. He set his hand on the crook of Minghao's neck and brought him back. It got passionate quickly, both of them leaving and coming back in repeatedly. After a few moments, they broke apart and looked at each other.

They were each breathing heavily as they gazed. Jun could barely withstand how intense it was. He closed the space between them softly, then pulled away completely. Neither of them had words after that.

"I-I think I should go..." Minghao said after a while.

Jun nodded and watched him stand. As he left, he wanted to bring him back and kiss him one more time, but didn't. Jun instead let him go undisturbed and sat there until he had to dance again.


	19. tuesday

Chan knew Seungcheol and Jeonghan were talking about him almost the whole night. They were worried. Chan wasn't worried, though; he has a new plan. One that'll have to take place after tonight. He would've started this week, but he needed to get everything together.

At the end of the night, Jun had left quickly, saying he was exhausted. That left the other three in the dressing room.

"Hey," he started.

Jeonghan responded with _yeah_ , while Seungcheol asked _what_. "I need something from you two." Chan continued.

"Which is?" Seungcheol said.

"I really, _really_ need both of you in bed with me."

They turned away from him at the same time. Chan frowned. "I'm serious. I need to be fucked by at least one of you, but both of you need to be there. It'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

Seungcheol looked at him and seemed like he was thinking. "We've never had a threesome before, what makes you think we'd have one now?" Jeonghan said.

" _Because_ I've been asking you at least once a month. And my birthday is in, like, a few months."

Jeonghan turned around to face him, "That makes no sense." When he saw the other doing the same, he looked at him instead. Chan watched their silent debate. At the end, Seungcheol shrugged and Jeonghan sighed.

"Whatever. My place, though. I'm sleeping afterwards." Jeonghan stood.

"We are too! You wouldn't kick us out, would you?" Chan also stood, walked closer, and pouted.

He sighed once more and started getting his stuff together. The others followed. When everyone was ready they headed to Jeonghan's place. Chan seemed to be the only one excited.

"Since this was your idea, what are we doing first?" Jeonghan asked once they were all in his room.

** [smut: threesome, double penetration, fisting] **

"Hmm, you seem to be in the perfect mood to punish me in." Chan smirked, dragging a finger down his chest. "Right now, though, I want you." He turned to Seungcheol. "We haven't played together in a while."

Seungcheol set his hands on Chan's hips as the younger leaned in to kiss him. Chan moved him to the bed and sat in his lap. "You can watch for a while, Jeonghan, I know you like doing that."

"I do not." He defended.

"No need to lie, it's okay." Chan said smoothly, going back in for another kiss.

Jeonghan didn't have anything else to say. Chan had his eyes closed, but he felt the bed shift as he sat next to them. He broke apart to see Jeonghan playing with Seungcheol's hair.

"I don't know which one of you I want to fuck me." Chan frowned.

"I already told you I won't." Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol's eyebrows knitted together. "Why are you so mean to him?"

Chan smiled widely while Jeonghan looked offended. Before he could say anything, Chan spoke. "You're right, he acts like he hates me whenever we do stuff. Make him behave." He scooted closer and looped his arms around Seungcheol's neck.

"The only one who'll be behaving is you." Jeonghan muttered before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Seungcheol started palming him. They all had changed into comfortable clothes. Chan has a habit of not wearing underwear, and his thin sweatpants made the touch all the better. He moaned into Jeonghan's mouth and clutched his hair when he began playing with his nipple.

Chan got out of Seungcheol's lap and pushed Jeonghan to lay back. He took off his underwear and pants in one motion, then quickly got him in his mouth. Jeonghan cursed, but was silenced by Seungcheol kissing him. Chan looked up to see Jeonghan's hand going down his pants.

After a few moments, he heard them talking. "Do you want me to fuck him?" Seungcheol asked.

"Preferably." Jeonghan said. His voice was a little shaky.

"Wait, why not both of us?" Seungcheol suggested. The other started to answer, but was cut off. "No, at the same time."

Chan looked up at that. Jeonghan was quiet before agreeing, making both of the others smile. Chan and Jeonghan kept up their movements. He saw Seungcheol gripping Jeonghan's hair, which he likes. Chan doesn't know too much about Seungcheol's kinks, other than he's dominant.

Soon enough, Jeonghan had him stop. His clothes were taken off and he was moved to lay in the middle of the bed.

"Shouldn't we, like, punish him, or something?" Jeonghan said.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." Seungcheol countered. "Other than being a horny teen."

"Okay, but, he's just bratty in general."

Chan frowned at him. Seungcheol smirked but shrugged. "Let's just have fun." He took off his clothes and kneeled in between Chan's legs. "Get the lube." He said to Jeonghan.

Once he had it, he squeezed a healthy amount in his hand, spread it around, then rubbed some on Chan's entrance. Seungcheol pushed a finger in easily. Meanwhile, Jeonghan sat by him to kiss his neck, now fully naked.

Chan knew he was going to have to be prepped a lot, but didn't expect Seungcheol's whole hand. He was too focused on the feeling to notice until his thumb was in and he pushed to his wrist.

"Fuck, Seungcheol," Chan breathed.

"No bad words." Jeonghan told him.

He whined in half annoyance and half pleasure. "Oh my God," Chan moaned, grasping onto the sheets. Seungcheol moved halfway up his forearm and started thrusting.

Chan could barely handle it. He felt so full, his prostate being abused. He would be sore but it was worth it. When Seungcheol left him, he almost started begging for him back.

"You did so well," Seungcheol massaged his thigh.

Chan's heart swelled. "Thank you."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at his praise kink. "Hurry up." He complained.

They agreed to have Jeonghan on his back, Chan riding him, and Seungcheol kneeling behind. It was effortless for Jeonghan to slide in, both of them moaning as he did. Seungcheol had to work harder for his place, but was soon in too.

Chan squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. As soon as they started moving, though, he relaxed in pleasure. "God, fucking–" he uttered.

Jeonghan slapped his ass. "What did I say?"

"I can't– it's too– _fuck_ ," Chan groaned.

He did it again, harder this time. "Don't think I won't punish you."

Chan only let out a wild laugh when he was hit. Jeonghan sighed in frustration and thrusted harder. He was barely moving due to their position, but Seungcheol had Chan's hips and was pounding hard.

"You take us so well," Seungcheol leaned down to whisper, also placing a kiss on his shoulder.

Having Jeonghan's moans in one ear and that in the other; Chan was in heaven. His legs were shaking so he had to lean on his hands, one on the bed and the other on Jeonghan's chest.

"I'm close," Jeonghan breathed.

Seungcheol somehow heard over his and Chan's noise, reaching his hand to pinch and play with his nipple. Jeonghan came with a loud moan and slowly stopped thrusting. Chan felt his cum inside him and smiled.

"You close, baby?" Seungcheol moved his hand off the other and started touching Chan's cock instead.

"Yes, holy fuck," he said. Jeonghan spanked him again.

Seungcheol's thrusts began getting less timely and Chan felt his cum fill him up too. Them still inside him, Seungcheol jerking him off, and the thought of their cum sent him over the edge. He climaxed with a scream, Jeonghan's chest catching his seed.

Seungcheol pulled out, breathing heavily. Jeonghan did too and got out from under him. But, Chan managed to keep his ass in the air even with his weak legs. "Plug, please. Tell me you have one."

Jeonghan got what he asked for and handed it to Seungcheol. "I don't know if it'll stay, considering you're still gaping." The oldest said.

"I don't care." Chan said. He felt it on him and held it in place himself. He clenched as much as he could to keep it there.

"How long are you planning to keep it in?" Jeonghan asked.

Chan finally collapsed. "Until the morning." He knew at least one of them was smiling, but his eyes were already closed. He let his hand fall from the plug as exhaustion set in.

He heard rustling as the other two cleaned up. Then, he was rolled to his side so he wasn't taking up so much space. Chan let them in his half-asleep state. He felt a kiss placed on his ass, the side that was hurt. He smiled slightly, then drifted to sleep, knowing Seungcheol and Jeonghan were cuddling next to him.


	20. wednesday

For the first time, Vernon didn't want Seungkwan to show up. He came once two weeks ago and twice last week. During that time, Vernon unfortunately realized he really does like him. May it be infatuation or actual interest, he hates it. It's distracting him from his job. Plus, he hasn't had a boyfriend since he started working here, nonetheless liked anyone. And the first person he does is his customer that he hasn't talked to outside of sex.

The good news was Seungkwan seemed clueless. Asking for Vernon to go home with him brought upon a small freak-out, but he didn't bring it up again. They stayed with their slightly-kinky sex.

It was later than usual, almost into the AM hours, when Seungkwan appeared. Vernon was stripping and saw him as he sat at a table to watch. He almost lost his cool. Seungkwan smiled when they made eye contact.

Vernon wished they danced longer than just a song. When he was finished, he took his time getting to Seungkwan. No one wanted him, only making crude comments, so he met up with him soon enough.

"Hey," Vernon smiled and sat down in front of him.

"Hi. I liked your performance." Seungkwan said.

"Thank you. What're you here for tonight?"

"The usual."

Vernon's chest tightened. "You know I can do other things," he said. It sounded harsher than he meant, evident in Seungkwan's confused expression. "I can give you a lap dance, a private strip, or we can talk. Personally, I'm in the mood for talking."

Talking to him for half an hour would be a mistake. He shouldn't have said anything. Seungkwan still looked a little confused, but ended up saying, "I think I'll stick to my usual."

Vernon grinned and stood, taking his hand. They were halfway to the room when Seungkwan stopped. "Actually, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Let's just talk."

"Fine with me." Vernon said and led them to his table. They sat and were quiet for a moment. "How are you? Oh, also, $400, please."

Seungkwan paid before answering. "I'm good."

"Aw, so generic. I want to know what you're up to." Vernon said. It was easier to act interested with him.

"Well... truthfully, I'm tired. Between school, work, and seeing you, it's a bit time-consuming."

Vernon frowned. "Where do you work?"

"My parent's company. It's kind of a big deal, that's why I have the money for you." Seungkwan answered.

He took his hand that was on the table to hold. "You don't have to see me so often, you know." Vernon didn't like what he was saying, but he wanted the other to be okay.

"What? Don't say that, you're the highlight of my week." Seungkwan smiled.

Vernon smirked. He ran his thumb across Seungkwan's knuckles as the silence passed. Then, he said, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? No, why?" Seungkwan seemed taken aback.

The other shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Why would I be dating someone if I'm seeing you?"

Vernon looked at him. "A lot of customers are in relationships. It's mostly the older ones, but I was just curious."

"I would be cheating." Seungkwan said.

"I know... I'm not saying I think you're a cheater, but, like I said, a lot of people here do." Vernon said slowly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Vernon laughed. "No."

"Why is that funny?" Seungkwan cocked his head to the side.

"It's a little hard to find someone with my job."

"What do you mean? You have people who want you every day."

Vernon paused to gather his words. "Nobody wants to date a whore."

Seungkwan looked offended. "Don't call yourself that. And I'm sure there's people out there that wouldn't mind."

He was laughing before he finished his sentence. "Okay, I'll call myself a prostitute, but they're the same thing. If there are, please refer them to me."

"I would."

Vernon stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I would date someone like you." Seungkwan rephrased. "Not you, of course. Well..."

He gaped at him. Vernon's heart started beating faster. "I'm just saying I would. There's people out there." Seungkwan continued.

Vernon was still at a loss for words. He wanted him to continue his previous sentence, but couldn't just ask him. "Even though they're fucking other people? Giving them pleasure?"

"I know it's for their job. They do it for the money."

"Not everyone. Some of us actually enjoy it. You wouldn't know whether they love a customer or hate them. How would you feel secure?" Vernon asked, utterly confused. None of his coworkers had relationships other than the two that have the same job.

Seungkwan knitted his eyebrows. "Well, if we're dating, I'd hope they like me enough to not care about their customers. I'm not an insecure person, like you just assumed."

Vernon felt a bolt of shame, but kept going. "I'm just saying most people would be jealous and worried."

The other shrugged. "I guess I'm not most people then."

"You certainly aren't," Vernon mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He waved off. Vernon looked at their hands on the table. "What else do you want to talk about?"

Seungkwan waited a bit before answering. He also stared at their hands, making Vernon worried he didn't like it. "Why did you say you wanted to talk today? Plus, last week you seemed a little off."

Vernon was panicking about his crush last week, but didn't think Seungkwan noticed. "What's wrong with wanting to talk?" he felt slightly bad about being so blunt, but at least Seungkwan wasn't offended.

"Just wondering if everything's okay."

He then felt worse. "I'm fine. I wanted to talk because... fucking gets a little old when you do it all the time, you know?" it was true, but not his exact reasoning.

"Are you saying you don't like me in bed?"

"What? No, of course not. I was saying in general. If you want to tonight, we can, and it'll even be less since you already paid for this."

Seungkwan started smiling. Vernon didn't know what for. "I was kidding." He said.

Vernon frowned. "You're so mean."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

He almost froze, but got his bearings quickly. "What if I do?" Vernon smirked.

Seungkwan raised his hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it. "There." He said. Vernon tried not to let his disappointment show.

"You're odd, you know that?" Vernon said.

"I know. Thanks for noticing." Seungkwan grinned.


	21. thursday

Wonwoo heard Chan ask Jeonghan on a date, then a while later he asked Soonyoung too. He didn't get into it, but he was curious. It probably has to do with what he said last week at the bar. He wonders why Chan doesn't find strangers, since his feelings would be skewed with friends, plus he's using them, but still wasn't going to ask. Jeonghan and Seungcheol can reign him in.

Instead, he focused on his job. It wasn't difficult, except he of course couldn't get Mingyu out of his mind. It was helpful to think about what Chan's date with Jeonghan and Soonyoung would be like. Except, when he was having sex, it was habitual to close his eyes and picture his boyfriend instead. He's had many close calls with moaning the wrong name.

He was currently in bed. His customer was surprisingly shy and talked to hide it, but didn't moan. Her performance was okay overall.

"So... I have a question." She said as they were dressing.

She gave her name, but Wonwoo has already forgotten it. "Go on."

"Um... so... I was wondering if I could have your number?"

Wonwoo tried not to stare at her for too long. "No, thanks."

She frowned. "We were having such a good time, I thought we hit it off."

His mouth opened to say something, but he didn't know what. He closed it and looked at her fiddling with her fingers. He'll have to let her down easy. "Yeah... I'm not allowed to give it out, sorry."

"No one has to know." She smiled slightly, not looking at him.

Wonwoo was fully dressed now, but she wasn't. "I'm not allowed to get personal." He rephrased and handed her her pants.

"No one has to know still. We can say we met somewhere else." The customer said excitedly, then looked embarrassed and calmed down.

Wonwoo almost sighed. "I have a boyfriend, sorry."

She knitted her brows in confusion. "But we just...?"

"Part of the job." He shrugged.

"No, like... I'm a girl. Why do you...?"

He didn't want to explain sexualities to her. He wanted her to put on her pants and leave. "I'm bi."

"I don't know what that means."

This time, Wonwoo had a hard time holding back his sigh. He did so at the last second. "It'll be easier if you look it up yourself. I actually have to dance soon, so do you mind finishing getting ready?" his next dance was in fifteen minutes, but she didn't know that.

He thought about Mingyu at this moment. What would happen if he did give her his number just to be nice? Has his boyfriend done that? If not, how does he react? There are way too many unfavorable situations and circumstances in their career, but Wonwoo is glad they trust each other. Their relationship wouldn't have started if they didn't.

She did what she was told and Wonwoo followed her out of the room without another word. After a few minutes of him trying to get another customer, Soonyoung came up to him.

They moved to talk in the hallway to the dressing room. "What's up?" Wonwoo asked.

"You heard Chan ask me out, right? I'm kinda scared. I haven't given him an answer yet. I don't know what'll happen if I say yes..."

"Then say no," Wonwoo said. "You don't want to date him, anyway."

"Yeah, but... Jeonghan told me about what's happening with him. I'll feel bad if I reject him." Soonyoung winced.

"He's just using you, though. Plus, if he starts liking you, and you can't reciprocate it, then..." Wonwoo trailed off. "Or the other way around."

Soonyoung stared blankly at him. "Yeah... what if I say I know he's just using me to experiment?"

"What if he isn't taking this as an experiment?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Okay. I'll tell him no. Jeonghan told me he said yes."

Wonwoo expected that. He's too concerned about helping him. Wonwoo wants him to get better, too, but knows this isn't the way to do it. Chan's trying to "make sure" he's not actually aromantic. "Don't worry too much about them. I'm sure Seungcheol and him will figure something out."

Soonyoung seemed content with that. He started walking away, then turned back. "You always know what to say. Why are you like that?"

Wonwoo knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't try to...?"

"I wish I was like that. You know, thinking-before-talking and all that jazz. I'm sure Mingyu likes that about you." Soonyoung smiled and left without any interruptions.

Wonwoo wondered if does like that about him. To him, it seems like everyone should have that quality. Apparently not. He disregarded it and followed his friend out to the club. The next client he had didn't seem to care about him at all, not saying any words outside of sex. Wonwoo was fine with that. Preferred it, even.

For it being Thursday, he had a surprising number of private room sessions. And almost none of them were for a strip. As the night started winding down, he thought back on them and was startled to realize his enjoyment was fading. He waved it off as having so many, but was still a bit concerned. Nonetheless, he left as early as he could, like usual, and this time Chan did too. Wonwoo seized the opportunity to ask him what he was doing.

"I'm not doing anything," Chan responded while they walked to their cars.

"Don't lie to me. I'm the one who sat with you in the bathroom, remember?" Wonwoo leaned to get in his line of sight.

Chan glanced at him. He answered when he stopped by his ride. "I want to make sure I'm right. I can't do that without at least trying the people I'm already close with, right?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "You're trying to make sure you aren't."

The other straightened. "Well, we'll find out soon." He opened his door and got in.

"You're using them." Wonwoo said right before it closed. Chan didn't look at him, so he turned and left.


	22. friday

** [smut: dom/sub, spanking] **

Jihoon peppered small kisses around Soonyoung's stomach. He kissed the trail of hair from his belly button then licked it. "You're cute." He said.

"What?" Soonyoung breathed, too distracted by the sensations on his skin.

"You're cute." Jihoon repeated. "Especially your tummy."

Soonyoung propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. "What?" he said again.

"See, you don't have abs. You're a little chubby. It's adorable. I don't have abs but I'm a bit skinnier. You're so cute it hurts."

He knew he didn't look like Chan or Mingyu, and frankly quite liked his physique, but it was weird hearing it from someone else. He often wonders why he doesn't have abs, considering he works out on the pole almost every night. It's probably his appetite.

"I'm sexy too, though, right?" Soonyoung smirked.

Jihoon chuckled. "Of course. Although I've always liked the more cute than sexy ones."

He wasn't sure what that entirely meant for him, but didn't ask. "I think you're both equally."

"Thank you." Jihoon smiled. He went back to his stomach, this time inching his bottoms down ever so slightly and kissing the sensitive skin there.

Soonyoung hated being teased. He's been kissed for what seemed like forever, and the only thing he's taken off was his vest. There's multiple hickeys on his skin by now; his neck, chest, belly—even arm. It's been enjoyable, yes, but he wanted more.

Jihoon seemed to finally see his desperation and pulled down his shorts. Soonyoung thought his prayers have been answered, but a touch never came. He moved to see him staring at his cock.

"Problem?" Soonyoung asked.

"Your body contradicts your size."

His expression turned confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean by looking at you, your cute face and soft body, nobody would suspect you're hung." Jihoon said.

"Is that a compliment?"

Jihoon grinned. "Yeah."

"Then, thanks." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon bent down and started sucking, kissing, and licking his thighs. Soonyoung moaned, but it was half an annoyed groan. "If you're desperate you can beg," the other reminded him.

He bit back another groan. When he got as close as he could without touching him, Soonyoung moved to switch their positions, pinning Jihoon down. "Stop playing." He said.

Jihoon tried to hide his smile and failed. "Or what?"

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes at him. He hurriedly tore all of his clothes off and took his cock in his hand, pumping it quickly.

He gasped. Soonyoung kept that up, plus kissing his neck, until Jihoon said he was close. He took his hand away as soon as he did. "You should learn to never mess with me," Soonyoung said against his skin.

"What if I don't?" Jihoon grinned.

Soonyoung didn't waste any time flipping him over and pulling him to the edge of the bed. Moving like that either hurt him or gave him pleasure, due to him releasing a sound. Soonyoung slapped Jihoon's right cheek as hard as he could. Jihoon cried out and hid his face.

The next hit was considerably softer, only because he didn't want to hurt him too much. A mark was already forming from the previous. Soonyoung felt slightly bad. Jihoon was dominant at first, then he decided to take it.

"I call you cute and this is what I get?" Jihoon turned his head to say. He flinched and winced at the next spank.

Soonyoung raised his hand for another, but stopped himself. He knelt down behind him instead and pressed his lips to the pink skin. He kissed and licked to soothe the pain.

Jihoon let out a shaky sigh. "I don't want to be punished," he whispered.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Soonyoung told him. He trailed his kisses up his spine to the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, baby."

It was weird actually feeling bad. Soonyoung's used to a professional detachment from his clients, but for some reason that was wearing away with Jihoon. He shook the thought from his head and got the lube. He spread it on his fingers then pushed one in Jihoon's entrance.

The other let out a curse. If Soonyoung was trying to be as controlling as possible, he would've spanked him again. Luckily, his burst of dominance was short. Jihoon moaned, which Soonyoung always thought was adorable.

"Hoshi, can I– can I ride you?" Jihoon asked.

"Of course." He murmured. Soonyoung was kneeling behind him again, kissing the back of Jihoon's thighs. He had two fingers in and just found his prostate. He knew due to Jihoon's flinch and pushing back on his fingers.

The third was soon after. Jihoon ended up rocking his hips onto his fingers himself, but Soonyoung didn't stop him. He liked how needy he's become.

"Look at you, fucking yourself against my fingers. How adorable." Soonyoung smiled. He started thrusting them too, making Jihoon moan loudly.

"I-I'm sorry, you just feel so good. _Please_ , I need your cock in me. Hurry, baby, please." Jihoon begged.

Soonyoung sat on the edge of the bed and moved Jihoon into his lap. "You need it, huh?" he licked up his neck. He reached around to feel his hole; open and pulsating. "Naughty."

Jihoon let out a small sound at the touch. "Please." Was all he said.

He got the condom and rolled it on. Jihoon didn't wait for him and moved to hover over his cock, quickly sliding down on it. He sighed in relief as he did.

"God, you feel so fucking good." Soonyoung uttered. He held onto his hips and helped him bounce.

Soonyoung kissed his collarbone. He wanted to leave him with as many hickeys as he had, but didn't know if he could catch up. He decided to try anyway. It was a little hard since Jihoon was going from his tip all the way down each time.

He slammed him down to help with the feeling Jihoon was trying to achieve. If he wanted to be fucked hard, they wouldn't have done this position, but Soonyoung still liked it. They were both breathing heavily and sweaty from the effort.

"Hoshi, please, touch me." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung didn't hesitate. He pumped his cock quickly, also feeling Jihoon pick up his pace. Soon enough, his cum splashed on his chest and got his hand messy. Soonyoung wasn't far behind, he moved Jihoon harder and bucked his hips up until he did. After, he fell back to lay down.

Jihoon leaned to be on top of him. "You said you like aftercare, right?" Soonyoung asked, earning a yes. "I didn't either time. I'll make it up today."

"Thank you." Jihoon whispered.

Soonyoung pulled out and sat up to get some tissues. He cleaned himself up, along with disposing of the condom, then popped the other's cock in his mouth to clean him up. Jihoon smiled faintly at the feeling, but his high was already gone. They were now sitting in front of each other.

** [end] **

The stripper brushed his nose and lips against Jihoon's neck. "I'm sure your legs must hurt. Do you want me to massage them?" Soonyoung asked, already with his hands on his thighs.

Jihoon nodded. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck as Soonyoung continued. They rested their foreheads together. "Let me get your clothes, little one." Soonyoung said.

Before he could leave, Jihoon grabbed his face and kissed him. The passion surprised Soonyoung, but he met him with just as much force. When Jihoon pulled away, he almost didn't let him. "Sorry," the shorter whispered.

"Don't apologize," Soonyoung said. "I like having you here."

Soonyoung didn't know why he said it, but he realized it was the truth. Jihoon smiled slightly in response. Soonyoung then got him off his lap and stood. He found Jihoon's clothes and gave them to him. He got his own, changing with the other. Once they were done, Soonyoung had Jihoon sit on the bed again.

"Did you have a good time, angel?" he held Jihoon's hands on the bed next to him, leaning on them.

"Always." He smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." Soonyoung pecked his lips. He stood, keeping Jihoon's hand to lead him out of the room. Soonyoung headed to the dressing room since it was almost time to dance again.

He walked in content, which the others noticed. "Who made you happy?" Jun asked.

"Jihoon," he replied simply.

"That one guy?" Mingyu questioned. "I wanna see what he looks like. You called him 'so fucking hot,' didn't you?"

Soonyoung smirked. He answered as he got a wet wipe to wash up with. "Maybe. He's also really cute, though. His eyes are kinda small like mine, he has brown hair, he's adorably short, and a switch. It's perfect 'cause I am too, you know? He's becoming my favorite."

" _Favorite_ is a strong word." Mingyu said.

"I have a favorite." Vernon commented.

Jun waved his hand. "We all know about you and your dumb crush."

Vernon frowned. "Hey, don't you have a favorite, too?" Soonyoung retaliated. "The one you're obsessed with enough to do things for free?"

His eyes widened. He started speaking, but Soonyoung cut him off. "I have eyes."

"I'm not _obsessed_. I'm helping him. He's questioning and fragile, I'm being nice." Jun said.

"I mean, whatever, but don't let Joshua find out." Mingyu told him.

"It's not that big of a deal," Jun crossed his arms. "I still make plenty of money without his."

The rest of their time getting ready was silent. Soonyoung stepped up to the pole in a new outfit and fresh makeup, but with Jihoon still on his mind.


	23. tuesday

Jun spent the entirety of Saturday wondering if what he was doing really was wrong. Today, though, he decided his friends' opinion didn't matter as long as him and Minghao were enjoying what they were doing. He didn't show Saturday, so he's hoping he'll be here tonight. Especially because it's a theme day.

Jun had taken the cat costume. Chan was a bunny, Jeonghan a dog, while Seungcheol was a fox. He was excited, and even more so thinking about Minghao's reaction.

"Who wants to put this in for me?" Jun smiled. He lifted up his legs for more room, revealing his panties that could be easily moved away.

Chan immediately stopped what he was doing. He kneeled in front of his chair and took the tail buttplug from him. He popped it in his mouth for lube, then pulled his panties aside and pushed it in. Jun let out a short moan.

He glanced up to see the others staring. Jun merely winked at them and thanked Chan. "Anytime," Chan grinned and went back to his vanity.

"Do you think Minghao will like my costume?" Jun asked as he stood, walking to do his makeup.

"For the last time, we don't know what your boytoy likes." Jeonghan said.

Jun frowned at him. "Rude," he mumbled. He refrained from saying he's not his boytoy so they wouldn't judge him again.

Once everyone was ready and the club was open, they went up to the poles, excluding Chan. As soon as Jun was on the stage, he saw Minghao. He was by the bar, but came to sit in front once he noticed Jun. It almost made him forget to start his dance. Thankfully, he didn't, and managed to tear his gaze away.

After his dance, he went straight to Minghao. On the way, someone asked for him, but he said he had an appointment and would see them later. Lying just to see Minghao made him question again if what he was doing was okay.

He was soon too distracted to care. "Hi," Jun smiled, putting a hand on the crook of his neck.

"Hi." The other responded. "Your dance was really... good."

"Mmhmm, I'm just getting started." Jun pulled him closer.

Minghao tolerated that for a second before moving away in embarrassment. "I have money... I don't know if I'll ever be able to give you the full price, but..."

"I told you not to worry about it. What's the full price for tonight?" Jun asked.

"Six-hundred." Minghao said quietly.

Jun grinned. He took the cash he was offering and put it with the rest he collected from the stage. "Good. I'm going to put this up real quick, meet me by my room, okay?"

Minghao nodded, and they both turned away. Once they were alone, he said, "Your tattoo matches your room number." Minghao lightly touched his chest.

"Yep. I explained it to you already, didn't I?"

** [smut: vanilla] **

He seemed to remember and nodded. Minghao kept staring at it as he took off Jun's bralette in silence. He placed a kiss on his collar bone. Jun let him, then pushed him back against the door.

"I like you being confident." He leaned on his hands near Minghao's head and ghosted his nose and lips over his cheek.

Minghao didn't respond, so he started kissing his jaw. Just then, Jun remembered the last time he was here. They both seemed to have forgotten about the kiss, or maybe they were both ignoring it.

"What do you want to do today?" Jun asked to move things along.

"Um... I think I might be able to... you know, have sex." He said shyly.

Jun smiled against his skin. "Perfect. I'll go slow, I promise."

Minghao took off his shirt himself. This let Jun kiss down his chest and stomach, eventually moving to kneel. "You wanna know something, baby?"

"Sure," Minghao said. He was holding onto the door frame either from nerves or because Jun started palming him. Or both.

"When I think about you," he paused, "I get hard."

Jun glanced up to see him biting his lip. It was a lie, since he's never thought about him that way outside of their sessions, but if he did he's sure he would.

"I have a lot of things I want to do to you." Jun said. That was the truth.

"L-like what?" Minghao stuttered.

"Couldn't I just show you?" he slid his hands up his thighs.

Minghao spread his stance a little wider. Jun could see his erection in his jeans. "I want to know." Minghao said.

Jun stood and rolled their hips together. He decided to just tell him. "I want to give you your first edging session, I want to give you your best cum after, I want to taste every square inch of you, I want to fuck you until you can't even hear my name without thinking of my cock filling you up."

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I don't know what edging is." Minghao said after a while.

"What?" Jun frowned. "You've lived a sad life. It's when I bring you up to the brink of an orgasm then let go. And I do it again and again until you're begging to cum. If I'm feeling nice I'll let you."

Minghao looked at him for a second. He put his hands on Jun's hips, making him stop his movements. "I don't like that. I want you to be nice like you have been..."

"Well of course we don't have to, baby." Jun smiled. "I won't bring it up again just in case."

"You'll stay nice?" Minghao asked.

"Of course. I would never hurt you, understand?" Jun took Minghao's hands to hold.

"I understand." He said. "Thank you."

Jun set them on his waist, then moved his own to Minghao's jeans. "No need to thank me. I'm here for you and you only." He undid the button and zipper, pushing them down slowly.

Minghao set his hands on his underwear, so Jun trailed his fingers up his arms. "You do realize how hot you are, right?" he asked against his neck.

"Not really," Minghao answered. He took off his underwear then, but Jun kept his eyes on his face.

"You should know." He frowned. Minghao only stared back at him. "Guess I have another mission to succeed." Jun grinned.

Minghao looked slightly confused, but the next thing he said was, "What's up with your outfit?"

Jun smiled even wider and caught his tail, moving it to look at it. "Do you like it? These are the same panties from last time, you know. I promise I won't scratch you." He winked.

"I don't, uh–"

"You don't have a kitten play kink? That's unfortunate. But you like me cross-dressing, right? I can take these off if you want." If the ears and tail were gone, he'd be left with the panties and thigh-high socks.

Minghao nodded after a few moments. "I really like dressing up..." Jun mumbled but took off his headband. The plug was next, making him release a sound. Minghao looked at it as he threw the items on the chair.

"That was a buttplug?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. See why I liked it?" Jun smiled.

There was a pause, so Jun took him over to the bed. "So, baby, I'll go really slow for you, and remember you can back out at any time." He said.

"I don't want it to hurt." Minghao whispered.

"Aw, honey, it's okay. Honestly, the pain feels good. It's not that much, anyway. I'll prep you as best I can, okay? If it hurts I'll stop and go slower." Jun ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay," he agreed.

Jun leaned down to take him in his mouth. Minghao moaned quietly as he bobbed his head and sucked on the tip. Jun held his hips and ran his thumbs back and forth on the bone.

He stroked him and pressed kisses around his base. Minghao's hands flew to his hair, holding on tight. Jun then went lower, slowly as to not surprise him, to his hole and started rimming him.

"God, Jun–" Minghao moaned.

"You okay?" Jun asked just in case.

He let out a breathy _yeah_. Jun kept his movements up, fucking him with his tongue and pumping his cock. After a few minutes, he figured Minghao was close, even if he wasn't told.

"I'll start prepping you, okay?" Jun stood to get the lube. He squeezed it on his hand when he got back to the bed. Minghao was watching him intently, so he said, "Remember how good it felt last time?"

Minghao nodded but looked worried when one finger slid in. "I promise it'll feel good. People wouldn't be doing it if it didn't, right?" Jun grinned.

He didn't have anything to say. Jun leaned to suck his nipple as he pushed another finger in. He stroked himself in the meantime. The third finger was added soon enough, making Minghao whimper.

"I'm ready if you are." Jun said, leaning over him. He already had the condom on.

Minghao nodded after a moment. Jun lined up, and just as he was about to push in, Minghao scrambled away.

** [end] **

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I just– it feels weird... I can't. I want to, Jun, I'm sorry, but I..." He panicked.

"You mean it doesn't feel normal, right?"

"What?"

"I'm starting to sense some internal homophobia." Jun told him. "You'll do everything with a guy but fuck him. If I was a girl with a strap on, would it be fine?" Minghao started to reply but was cut off. "Probably. But since I'm a guy, you're scared. I don't know what your upbringing was, but you have gay friends, don't you? I feel bad for them."

Minghao stared at him before closing in on himself and covering his face. "Why are you pressuring me?" he cried.

Jun froze. "I'm not, baby, I'm not." He tried, scooting closer to hold him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I just feel there has to be something else if you're this scared."

"Didn't you say I could be a biromantic heterosexual? What about that?" Minghao looked at him.

"You're right." Jun sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Minghao rested his head on his shoulder. "It doesn't feel right." He murmured.

"It's okay, it really is. You know, you could be top instead. If you still don't like it, it's alright." Jun pet his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Jun held him tighter. "Don't apologize. Do you want me to get you off?" he cupped his face so they could make eye contact.

Minghao nodded, so Jun kissed him as lovingly as he could while pumping his cock. He came, and Jun got a tissue to clean him up. Afterwards, he said, "You don't need to repay me, it's okay."

Minghao looked at him. "I..." He trailed off.

"I promise it's fine. I'll do it myself." Jun smiled.

He waited a beat before kissing him. It reminded Jun of the one they shared when they spoke, but even slower and softer. This time, he brought Minghao back for another. And another and another.

Eventually, Minghao thanked him and got off the bed. Jun watched him get dressed and leave. He got himself off after, but it didn't feel right.


	24. wednesday

"You're here!" Vernon exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Only two days, right?" Seungkwan said.

Vernon pouted. "Two days too long."

Seungkwan smiled and shook his head. He set his hands on Vernon's that were on his waist. "I think I want something different this time."

"Ooh, what?" he grinned.

"A lap dance, I think. Maybe also a strip, if that's fine?"

Vernon bit his lip. "That's perfect. It'll be 700; you get a nice little combo deal."

Seungkwan laughed. "Thanks. Let's go, then?"

When they got to the room, Vernon almost forgot to not take his clothes off. He sat Seungkwan in the chair instead and stepped up to the pole. He chose a song on the sound system next to it and began dancing.

Before Vernon even took off his first piece of clothing, Seungkwan was looking at him like he was naked. Eyes full of lust, even a bit of possessiveness as if Vernon was his and he couldn't wait to show him. He was smirking, with his elbow on the armrest and his chin in his palm.

Vernon liked the feeling of his stare. Most of the time, it's from creepy middle-aged men, therefore marginally less enjoyable. He was now in his shorts, his cardigan and bralette discarded. He saw Seungkwan's eyes rake over his body.

A couple of moments before the song ended, Vernon strode over to his customer and straddled him. He rolled his hips into his and wrapped his arms around his neck. Seungkwan immediately moaned, setting his hands on his waist.

"No touching," Vernon chided and took them away.

Seungkwan made an annoyed sound. Vernon turned to shake his ass on his crotch. He soon felt the lightest of touches on his skin, so he slapped his hands away. If this was any other customer, he'd stop.

"It's not fair," Seungkwan pouted.

"It is," Vernon faced him and spread his legs apart. "Nobody else gets to touch me."

He kept frowning but didn't say anything. Vernon pushed up on his knees to get close to his face. He ran his hands up his thighs and said, "You pay more, you get more."

"Are you trying to get me to spend more money?" Seungkwan smiled.

Vernon turned to put his ass on his crotch again. "I'll make it 900 just for you."

"What a deal," he mumbled.

"Could be more," Vernon said.

As he spoke, he realized his heart was hurting. He doesn't want to be just someone to spend money on. He wanted to be special.

They didn't talk until the end of the dance. He finished in his lap, his forehead on Seungkwan's, and he couldn't help but kiss him.

Seungkwan was the one who leaned away. "What was that for?" he laughed.

Vernon bit his lip and looked away. "Because you're cute."

" _You're_ cute." The other retorted.

"You're cuter."

Seungkwan lifted his chin with a finger. "Hey, what's up? You look sad."

Vernon kissed him. Seungkwan had to break them apart. "You're really cute." He said quietly.

"Thanks," Seungkwan smiled a bit. "What's wrong?"

The worker felt like he was going to cry, but no tears came. He knew it was now or never. "I have a secret."

"What is it?" Seungkwan looked concerned.

"I like you." Vernon whispered.

"I like you too? Oh..." he trailed off as he realized. Seungkwan then smiled. "How blind are you?"

"What?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I've literally said I would date you. I've asked to make sure you were okay. Probably more things I don't remember."

Vernon gaped at him. "You _hinted_ that you would date someone _like_ me! I'm dumb, you have to spell things out for me, Seungkwan!"

"Don't say that," he frowned. "You're not dumb. And I wanted to be subtle." Seungkwan brushed the hair out of the other's face.

"Says the one who just called me blind." Vernon crossed his arms.

Seungkwan took his hands to hold. "Hey, look at me." When Vernon did, he said, "I like you too. I started to the first time we met."

Vernon's heart swelled. "We need to go on dates first. Because if you're going to be my first customer relationship, I need to make sure I actually know you." He then said defiantly.

"The first?"

"I told you people don't exactly want to date me."

Seungkwan cocked his head. "You don't try to meet people outside of the club?"

Vernon shrugged. "Guess I figured nobody out there would want to date me either, and I didn't want to lie about who I was."

The other leaned in to kiss him. "You're making it sound like you're unlikeable."

"Hey, I know people like me, but dating is a different thing."

"Fine." Seungkwan said. "But you're not undateable, either."

"And you helped me find that out." Vernon smiled and pecked his lips.

Seungkwan smiled. He stole another kiss, this time being held still by Vernon. He moved a little closer on Seungkwan's lap, causing him to make a noise. "You still need help, baby?" he rolled his hips.

"Only if you allow it." Seungkwan smirked.

Vernon trailed his hands down his chest. He wanted him more than he wanted money. "I'll do it for free, as a treat."

"I won't let your boss find out." The other kissed his neck.

** [smut: vanilla] **

He undid his pants and freed his cock. Vernon pumped it, moaning quietly at the feeling on his neck. Seungkwan widened his legs, making Vernon fall between them, now on the chair. Seungkwan squirmed underneath him.

"Vernon, _uh_ –" he moaned.

"Look, you're falling apart just from my hand. How adorably sensitive. No wonder you're such a bottom." Vernon grinned.

Seungkwan tilted his head back on the chair. "You're the one who teased me for ten minutes."

"Hey, I did my job. I shouldn't be doing this. You get what you pay for, remember?" Vernon was slightly annoyed, but wanted to teach him about his world more.

"Except I didn't pay for this."

"Be a good boy and only open your mouth to moan."

Seungkwan smiled lazily. He set his hands on Vernon's sides and rubbed them up and down. Vernon spat on his dick for lube, also starting to use both hands. Seungkwan moaned and lifted his hips up.

The worker pushed him back down. "Stay," Vernon held his hip. He pushed on it for emphasis before taking his hand away.

Seungkwan whined in annoyance. Vernon pumped his tip while he played with his balls. He used his precum as more lube.

"Vernon, baby, I can't get my clothes messy..."

"No worries. You close?" Vernon jerked him faster.

The customer nodded. Vernon did his best handiwork for a few moments until he came, aiming him on his chest. Seungkwan moaned loudly and covered his mouth. He also bucked his hips, but Vernon let him.

"God, you're hot." Seungkwan breathed.

Vernon smiled around his cum-coated finger. He licked it clean before going to get more. There was some on the chair, which he quickly cleaned up so it wouldn't stain. Seungkwan watched him eat it all.

** [end] **

"I don't work tomorrow." Vernon said after. "I'll be free by five."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Seungkwan smiled.

"Yes, unless you were pranking me this whole time."

Seungkwan cupped his cheek. "Of course not. I'll pick you up at six? I need your number, though."

"Hey, what if I want to be the dominant gentleman and pick you up?" Vernon questioned.

"Doesn't matter to me." Seungkwan grinned.

Vernon took his hand away and held it. He thought dramatically for a while before answering. "We can switch on and off. You can start, since I confessed to you first. Where are we going?"

"So considerate. And, I have to think about that first. Gotta make it extra special." Seungkwan redid his pants, then got his phone out of his back pocket. Vernon put his number in when it was handed over.

"See you soon." Vernon gave him a short kiss.

Seungkwan did the same. "Soon." He whispered.


	25. thursday

Chan didn't want to go to work. He didn't want to see Jeonghan. Their date went fine, but it made him finally realize there's no fixing him. He even got flowers, made sure the restaurant was fancy, and did every chivalrous thing he should have. No luck.

He thought about what Wonwoo said, about using his friends, but didn't care. He needed to find out and Jeonghan has been eager to help him. He also wondered if he should go on dates with people from something like Tinder; people he finds attractive and interesting. But, he thinks Jeonghan is attractive and interesting, so he didn't worry too much.

Chan sat on his bed, trying to find the courage to go in. In a split-second decision, he called Seungcheol. He answered quickly with, "Yeah?"

"Talk me into going to work."

"What?" Seungcheol asked. "Why?"

"I'm sure Jeonghan told you we went on a date." Chan said.

"Yeah, what about it? Was it that bad?"

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "No, but... I just can't... I can't deal right now. I figured myself out. I still hate it." Chan's eyes welled with tears.

"Chanie..." Seungcheol started. "We've talked about this. Nothing is wrong with you."

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry, but I don't. I'm going to die alone." The first tear fell.

"Chan, baby, stop talking like that. I will get you all the support you need. Whether that means a therapist or someone like you. You're going to be okay." Seungcheol told him.

Chan wiped the others away. "I still don't want to go to work."

"Okay." He thought for a moment. "You get to do the things you like there. You're always so happy at work, I can see it. It can take your mind off things and you'll enjoy your time."

"But it reminds me that's the only thing I can do."

Seungcheol sighed. "No, baby, it's not. Just because you can't love romantically doesn't mean you can't platonically. All of our friends love you back. Your sexual love with Jeonghan and I might be mutual, but we also love you as a friend. So much, Chan. The times when you kiss us just because? That's platonic. And we work together like that. You have to find someone that feels like us."

"Then why can't I be with you two?" Chan asked.

"Because since we also love romantically, we have to love you like that. And we don't, I'm sorry. You'll find someone, I promise." Seungcheol said after a while.

Chan sniffed loudly. "No one's gonna love me."

"Hey, I said stop." He said firmly. "You'll find a wonderful person that loves you for who you are. You'll do it, I swear."

"You're making a lot of promises." Chan sniffed again.

"I can keep them."

He closed his eyes. "You sure?"

"I promise."

Chan heard the smile in his voice. It made him smile too. "Okay. I'll go."

"Thank you. Call me if you need anything, alright? Don't wear anything too good, save it for when I'm there."

Chan's grin grew wider. "Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." Seungcheol said before hanging up.

Chan opened his eyes and slowly stood. He changed into a comfortable outfit and got his bag. The others mostly have backpacks, but he has a duffel. There are smaller bags in it that divide the different types of clothes, plus his makeup and some toiletries. He threw it into the passenger seat as he got in his car.

He arrived a little later than usual, but had enough time to get ready. It's been a week since he asked out Jeonghan and Soonyoung, meaning he's working with them and Wonwoo tonight. The latter would have the safest conversations.

The thing is, he didn't want to talk to anyone. Seungcheol was right, he was distracted, but only sometimes. Thoughts filled his head when he wasn't being directly pleasured.

Chan debated calling Seungcheol again around the middle of his shift. He wanted to tell him he wasn't sufficiently distracted and these customers weren't good enough. One concerned glance from Jeonghan had him locked away in the bathroom with his phone.

"Hi." Chan said quietly.

"What's up?" Seungcheol asked. He had the grace to hide his worry.

He played with his fishnets. "I don't want to be here."

"Why not?"

"You said I would have a good time and be distracted but I'm not. You lied to me."

Seungcheol paused. "Baby, thinking about it all the time isn't going to do you any good. You've already accepted yourself, so–"

"No, I said I figured it out. I haven't accepted shit."

He sighed. "That's the next step. Were you this upset when you found out you were bi?"

"No." Chan said after a few moments of thinking.

"Then what's different now?"

"Now I'm not going to be able to date anyone or get married. Now all the hate towards aro/ace people is at me."

"Chan, I know for a fact people like you can date. I've seen people on Tumblr and Twitter say they're in relationships. And as for the hate, none of that matters. They're just ignorant and gross. Just like the biphobics, right? You know how dumb they are. They're the same amount of dumb for this."

Chan smiled at his words. It went away quickly. "How do they get someone?"

"They either date someone like themself or tell someone that's accepting and awesome and loves them back in a different way." Seungcheol said.

"I'd feel guilty if I didn't date an aromantic."

"Then you can only date aromantics. There's more out there than you think, I promise. Find someone online."

Chan pondered that option. He's never had a dating app. "It'd be better if there's an app for aromantics."

Seungcheol laughed. "True. But you can also find people on Tumblr or something."

"Yeah..." Chan sighed. "I guess I'll go back out, then."

"You can leave if you really want to."

Chan shook his head. "I'll be fine. Hey, Seungcheol?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Thank you." He grinned. Seungcheol's really the only one that calls him cute names, and he appreciates it more than he lets on.

Chan could tell he was also smiling. "No problem."

"Love you," Chan said, earning a reply of the same.


	26. saturday

Soonyoung, in the middle of his shift, received a text that almost made him have a heart attack. It was from a special someone who gave him his number the last time he was here. After their session, Soonyoung saw him standing around, so he went up and asked him just in case he decided to send any videos his way. Jihoon was very compliant.

The text, though, was a dick pic. It was his first message besides the one Soonyoung sent so Jihoon could have his number. His dick was nice, yes, but Soonyoung didn't ask for it. He replied with: _Just because I'm a whore doesn't mean I want random dick pics._

He could only answer when he was in the dressing room with his phone. Jihoon had replied by the time he got back with, _You wanted my videos, didn't you?_

Soonyoung said: _You're supposed to ask before you send those too_. He received: _Just getting you warmed up._

Half of him liked it, half of him was annoyed. He said, _I fuck for a living, you think I need warmed up?_ , before having to leave again. His texts were a bit dramatic, but he's hoping he'll get to punish him next time.

Soonyoung's especially hoping the next time is tonight. His outfit is too good to waste on the lame customers. He had white heels, white underwear below a pink tutu, white bralette, and a tiara in his hair. That hair was now back to his natural brown. He couldn't help but be envious of Chan's pink, even if he knows this is healthier.

About an hour later, he arrived. Soonyoung was walking out of his room with a client, and the movement of the door caught his eye. Jihoon miraculously saw him as he scanned the place. Soonyoung gestured him over with a blank expression. He took him to his room without a word.

"You've been naughty." Soonyoung pushed him against the door.

Jihoon smirked. "Have I?"

"You know I won't hesitate to punish you." Soonyoung grabbed his jaw roughly. He noticed Jihoon's eyes widen, but it was gone in a second.

"You look very non-threatening in that tutu and crown."

Soonyoung shoved him into the wood. Jihoon winced and said, "Not that rough, Hoshi."

He released his grip. "Sorry," Soonyoung whispered. He took Jihoon's hands and pinned them above his head, leaning his weight on them as he got back into character. "You're not afraid of me, huh?"

"Not in the slightest." Jihoon grinned.

Soonyoung wished he could go rougher. It was what he was used to. "You will learn respect or I will leave you hurting, throbbing, and leaking."

"Sounds fun."

He set a hand on his chest and scratched down to his stomach. The shirt protected him, but he might have faint marks. "On the bed." Soonyoung growled.

** [smut: edging, bondage, blindfold] **

Jihoon did what he was told, but slowly and smugly. He sat on the bed with a smirk. Soonyoung took off his shoes, pants, and shirt. He could see his erection through his underwear and felt proud.

"I haven't touched you at all, and you're already hard? Was it from touching yourself, baby? How many times did you get yourself off before you got here?" Soonyoung stood in front of him.

"None, princess." Jihoon smiled. "Wanted to wait for you to do it."

That name was just like _prince_. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell him not to call him that. "Funny how you think you're going to cum at all." He said instead.

Jihoon's smile wavered, but for a fraction of a second. "I will."

"You're that confident?"

He nodded. Soonyoung pushed him to lay back and moved him in the middle of the bed. He leaned down to say in his ear, "Can I tie you up?"

Jihoon nodded again. Soonyoung went to his bedside table where he keeps his rope. He knows the customers are supposed to bring the toys, but he uses it so often, plus his coworkers borrow it. He ripped Jihoon's underwear off before tying him to the bedposts.

Also in the drawer was a blindfold and gag. He got the blindfold out, silently asking if he could put it on, and doing so when he agreed. One of his favorite punishments is sensory deprivation. It works better with headphones, too, but didn't have them.

"You better be a good boy today," Soonyoung said as he trailed a finger down his arm.

"I don't know about that," Jihoon smirked.

"You will if you want to cum."

"I can do that myself when I leave."

Soonyoung grazed his fingers over his inner thigh. Jihoon flinched slightly. "You'll be begging for a simple touch when I'm done with you." He didn't respond, so Soonyoung kept going. "You don't really want to get yourself off. You want my hands, my mouth all over you. You want that feeling of euphoria to come from me. You'd feel ashamed if you did it yourself. You should, anyway; you should know how filthy you are."

Jihoon stayed silent. Soonyoung didn't feel pleased at that, due to his face staying blank. He touched the bottom of his foot lightly, making him kick. "You know that's a form of torture," Soonyoung smiled. "Sexual, I mean. Some people like it."

"No, thanks." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung trailed his hand up his leg. He stopped at his hip and started drawing patterns. "Hey, now's a good time to tell me what you want from me. Your wildest fantasy, perhaps."

"Why is now a good time?"

"Because I know you're thinking of what you want me to do to you." Soonyoung moved a finger up his chest and traced one of his collar bones.

Jihoon shifted. "What if I'm not?"

"Lying isn't a good look on you, bunny."

He stayed silent. Soonyoung caressed his cheek and ran his thumb over his lips. He leaned down to them and whispered, " _Now_ , little one." He wanted to kiss him, but decided not to give him that satisfaction.

"Stop calling me that." Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung chuckled. "I already told you it has nothing to do with your height. You're not insecure, are you? I think it's cute. Someone could rest their head on yours, give you a forehead kiss... you could put your head on their chest..."

As he trailed off, he realized he was envisioning himself in those positions. He was the perfect height for all of them. Jihoon might've realized that too, since there was a weird silence that followed.

Jihoon eventually spoke first. "Sometimes I think about you being a teacher and me the student in a schoolgirl outfit..." He said quietly.

Soonyoung smirked and let him go on. "Or just you in a puppy outfit like your kitten one. I could pull you around on a leash. And I've already told you about tying you up and leaving you with a vibrator..."

"God, Jihoon." Soonyoung gripped his thighs from the end of the bed. "See what happens when you play along? You're getting me all excited."

He saw a hint of a smirk. He took his hands away and went to stand near his head. "I didn't pin you for skirts."

Jihoon shrugged. "Easier access."

Soonyoung bit his lip while he smiled. He ran his hand down his chest as close as he could get to his cock. "Such a switch." He said, thinking about his second scenario. "What's something that'd get you submissive immediately?"

The other was quiet as he thought. Soonyoung felt around his legs and hips while he waited. "I think being aggressive. Like you just were. I don't like it too much so I get scared."

Soonyoung felt a little bad, but he's apologized and knows not to do it again. "And yet you're still bratty."

"It's fun." Jihoon smirked.

"Even when you get punished?"

"It's not too bad."

Soonyoung shook his head. "You haven't had someone good enough yet." Jihoon didn't say anything, so he ghosted a finger up his length. His sensitivity and readiness caused him to gasp and flinch. He pumped his cock as slow as he could. This made Jihoon moan.

"That's right, don't hold back." Soonyoung said. His noises calmed down as Soonyoung kept going; too slow to do much. "If you keep being good, I'll milk it all out, I promise."

Jihoon let out a shaky sigh. "I don't want it."

Soonyoung took his hand away. "You don't want to cum? Okay, I won't touch you then."

That lasted for about two minutes. "Hoshi..." Jihoon said.

"What, baby? You gonna beg?" Soonyoung taunted. He hasn't yet, but Soonyoung knows he'll break him.

Jihoon sighed. He pulled at his restraints. "You're supposed to be edging me, aren't you? You can't do that without touching me."

Soonyoung moved to sit above his stomach. He set his hands on his chest and started playing with his nipples. The only thing he's taken off was his shoes, and his tutu was brushing against Jihoon's cock, giving him the slightest bit of pleasure. "I'm doing what you deserve."

"You just called me a good boy." Jihoon said in a shaky voice.

"And things change, don't they? You're smart, aren't you?"

He sighed again. "I want to cum."

"You should've thought about that earlier."

"Hoshi... come on. We both know I want you to get me off, just do it." Jihoon complained.

Soonyoung got off of him and stood at the end of the bed. "You realize how bratty you are, right?" he said, making Jihoon groan. "I'm not hearing the magic word."

"Hoshi, please." Jihoon said reluctantly.

"I need more than that." Soonyoung bent to lean in between his legs, his breath on his cock.

Jihoon squirmed. "Please, baby, I need you." Soonyoung didn't do anything, so he kept going. "Please, I really need you. I don't care if you fuck me or not. I need to cum, please."

Soonyoung started stroking his cock again. "Hmm. But you've been so bratty, I don't know..."

"Things change, remember?"

He smiled and leaned to take him in his mouth. He only took the tip, but Jihoon moaned loudly. Soonyoung bobbed his head, still slow. Jihoon repeated the word _please_ quietly.

Soonyoung got off of him and moved up to his face. "I will, I promise." He said when Jihoon whined. "First you have to do this." He pulled his tutu up and his underwear down. Jihoon eagerly started blowing him.

Soonyoung moaned and leaned on the bed. He moved his hips to fuck his mouth. He did so until he came, shooting right down Jihoon's throat. He started begging again right after.

"You taste so good, Hoshi, I need you so bad. Please get me off, baby, please. I won't be bratty ever again."

The stripper redressed and went back to between his legs. He stuck his tongue out as he took him in once more. Jihoon let out a short groan. Soonyoung was still as slow as could be. He wanted to draw this out.

One hand played with his balls, the other massaged his thigh. Soonyoung periodically kissed them and left a few hickeys. He could tell Jihoon was having a hard time keeping his hips down. Soonyoung deepthroated him and hollowed his cheeks.

"Hoshi, please, please, please, _faster_. I want my cum in your mouth. I need it so badly, fu–" he cut himself off.

Soonyoung smiled. He kept the same pace, though. When Jihoon said he was close, he moved to sit next to him and jerk him off. It took a couple of minutes for him to climax. All the while, Soonyoung was egging him on.

"Come on, baby, that's it. Look, it's coming out. I'll get it all out, my angel. Don't worry, honey, you're doing a good job. That's it."

He let out desperate moans and thrusted into his hand as much as possible. At the end, Soonyoung pinned them down.

"Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you." Jihoon rambled. He was breathing heavily and sweating.

Soonyoung licked the cum off his hand. "See, I let you cum. You ended up being a good boy like you should be. Did you like it, or was I good enough?"

** [end] **

He took a moment to answer. "I don't know yet."

"That's alright, you can tell me next time." Soonyoung got up to untie him and take his blindfold off. When he was freed, Jihoon stayed in the same position. "You worn out, baby?"

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung sat and pulled him up into a hug. He pet his hair and rubbed his back. "You did well. You'll always be a good boy to me, okay? No need to worry."

"Hoshi–"

"Shh, kitty. This is your time to calm down. I gotta make sure I didn't hurt you too bad. I didn't, right?"

Jihoon shook his head. He leaned his weight into Soonyoung. "Good. You know I'll never actually hurt you, right? You're my sweet baby."

"Thank you," Jihoon looked at him and smiled.

"No thanking necessary. You know when I work; anytime, okay? Anytime." Soonyoung gently moved away from him. He collected his clothes and helped him put them on. Jihoon either liked it or was too broken down to stop him.

Soonyoung kissed his cheek when he left the room. "See you soon."

He then closed the door and tried to calm his heart.


	27. monday

"Mingyu has already heard this, but you guys will not believe what I did Thursday."

"And just what is that?" Wonwoo asked boredly. He had his head in Mingyu's lap and the other chair pulled over for his feet. The younger was playing with his hair.

"I went on a date with Seungkwan!" Vernon said excitedly.

Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo, but he wasn't looking.

"We went to a _museum_. Can you imagine that? He's so sweet and romantic. I had the best time, I found out so much about him. He sings, isn't that so cool? And we ate at a café. Guys, he's the greatest. And I won't let you judge me or tear this down because he's really nice."

There was a bout of silence where Vernon made eye contact with everyone. Mingyu was the first to speak. "I'm glad you're happy." His boyfriend and Seungcheol responded with _me too._

"That doesn't seem sincere, but whatever."

Mingyu rolled his eyes. He started making small braids in Wonwoo's hair. He leaned down to hover over his face and say, "You should wear your choker tonight."

"It'll give people ideas." Wonwoo scowled.

"Tell them off. You look cute in it."

He smiled and grabbed his hair to pull him into a kiss. "Why don't you wear yours?"

"If you really want to match, fine." Mingyu said. "Wait, do we both go up today? What even is the schedule for that?"

"Josh gave you that paper at the beginning of the month." Seungcheol told him.

"You know how easily I lose things."

Vernon rummaged through his bag and brought out the paper. "Duo dances are every other week, Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Theme days are every other week, Tuesday and Saturday."

"Oh." Mingyu uttered. "Looks like we're up, then." He looked down. "Unless we did last week."

"Do you not remember anything? It's this week." Seungcheol said.

"Rude," Mingyu knitted his brow. "Beat him up, babe."

"I'd die."

Mingyu shrugged. "True."

"Yeah, how do people like skinny guys like you, anyway?" Seungcheol asked.

"Hey!" Mingyu exclaimed, while Wonwoo didn't react. "At least that's the only skinny thing about him."

The two others looked at him for a moment before they understood. Seungcheol sighed and Vernon chuckled. Mingyu looked to see Wonwoo smirking. "Time's up." Vernon said, looking at the clock.

They parted ways when they got out to the club, the couple going up to the pole. They both had grabbed their chokers before leaving; Wonwoo's on his neck and Mingyu's around his thigh. They began dancing as soon as the lights and song came on.

"I have an idea," Mingyu said to the other. It's been on his mind ever since he started thinking more about Chan and his situation. "I think we should all get together and... you know, have some fun."

"An orgy?" Wonwoo laughed. "After how Seungcheol just talked to you?"

Mingyu shrugged. "He's still hot."

Wonwoo frowned slightly. "Eh. Not my type."

"Really? What about that bartender, he's kinda cute." Mingyu was now facing him, holding his hips and moving his own in a circle.

"Seokmin? I doubt he'd want to. I don't think anyone's friends with him, plus we don't know if he's gay."

Mingyu turned and dropped into a squat. He moved to lay on his back, then Wonwoo kneeled and danced above him. At the end of the performance, they collected their money and went to the dressing room to put it away.

"You're still my one and only, you got that?" Mingyu brought him closer by his waist as they walked.

"I know, I know." Wonwoo pecked him on the cheek. "You can start asking people if you want."

"Do you not want to?" Mingyu asked as he counted the cash. He then divided it equally and put it in both of their bags. After he did, he realized there wasn't a point due to it all basically going to the same place.

"I'm fine with it. I don't really care."

"Wrong answer." Mingyu started back towards the door.

"Truthful answer." Wonwoo countered.

Mingyu stopped in the doorway and crossed his arms. "I don't want you to do it unless you want to."

"Well, if you're there, I'll have a good time." Wonwoo smiled.

The other pushed his shoulder. "But you can't just be with me the whole time. Just think about it. Let's go." Mingyu took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him along, but let go once people could see them.

They separated, and when Mingyu only got a few paces out, someone stopped him. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi. I've saved up for months just for this," the customer said hurriedly. "To talk. Four-hundred."

Mingyu looked him over. He was young, skinny, and somewhat nerdy-looking. "Why didn't you wait for something better?"

"I was, but I couldn't wait." He said and handed out his money.

Mingyu smirked and took it, stuffing it in the waistband of his shorts. He grabbed the other's hand and walked him to his table. "What's your name?" he asked as they sat.

"Jinyong. And you're Mingyu."

"I sure am." He smiled. "What do you want to talk about today?"

"I want... um... I want you to talk dirty. Just, like, you know, as if we were having sex."

Mingyu tried to keep his face blank. A lot of customers choose to talk just to do this, and he hates it. It's awkward. They could get it and more for another few hundred dollars. Also, most of them are creepy, middle-aged men. This one had average looks, but Mingyu still didn't like it.

"Any specific situation?" Mingyu asked with a smile.

"Um..." Jinyong seemed to think intensely. "You're top."

Mingyu thought that was a given, but kept his smile. He scooted a bit closer and grabbed the sides of the table so he would seem more into it. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good. God, Jinyong, your ass is so tight. You take me so well. You're such a good slut."

As he spoke, he closed his eyes and imagined his boyfriend. It was easier that way.

"Tell me I'm hot, and sexy, and–"

Mingyu moaned to cut him off. "Fuck, W– Jinyong, you're so fucking hot. Seeing your sexy body under me is such a turn on."

He peeked an eye open to see if he caught his mess-up. Thankfully, he didn't. Mingyu spoke like that for about five minutes, ending with moans as if he was climaxing. He opened his eyes to see his customer seemingly in heaven—then he saw his arm moving.

"What are you doing?" Mingyu stood. He now had a better look, which only confirmed his suspicions. "You can't do that here. Stop right now." He tried to sound as threatening as possible due to not wanting to physically stop him.

When he didn't, Mingyu grabbed him by his arms and hauled him up. "Clean yourself up, you disgusting creep. If you leave right now I'll be nice and won't tell the bouncer you're never allowed in again."

That seemed to jar him. Jinyong fixed his pants and left in a rush. Mingyu scoffed to himself and left the private tables, only to see Wonwoo at the end of them.

"Hey," he said as he walked towards him. He was just what he needed right now.

"You alright? I've been walking around and I heard moaning, so I was a bit curious, then I heard you all angry, so I waited." Wonwoo took his hand.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Just more gross customers. He tried to get off to my dirty talk."

"Ew."

"Yeah. I hate these people sometimes." Mingyu rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Wonwoo pet his hair and said, "I understand. Me too."


	28. wednesday

In the past, Seungkwan's absence would've worried Vernon, but he was still feeling the warmth from their date last week. He did think about what this could mean once, but figured since they're more personal now Seungkwan doesn't see a reason to pay him for such things. Plus, they've been texting quite a bit.

Near the end of the night, he showed up. It was a pleasant surprise for Vernon, who had to hide his emotions once again as he stripped. He watched Seungkwan stand by the bar and wait.

"I didn't think you'd come," Vernon said when he got to him.

"What do you mean?" Seungkwan asked. Vernon saw his eyes rake over his body, probably since he was a little sweaty with only underwear on.

He tilted his chin up for them to make eye contact. Seungkwan blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I don't know. I thought we weren't going to see each other here anymore."

Seungkwan cocked his head. "Do you not want me here?"

"No, no, I like you being here. Just ignore me, okay? What would you like today?" Vernon rushed.

Seungkwan studied him for a moment, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I want your cock up my ass."

Vernon bit his lip. He took the other's hand and led him to his room. When the door was closed, he leaned against it and pulled Seungkwan close. "I actually have an idea," he said.

"Another one?" Seungkwan said against his neck.

The feeling of his lips on his skin was euphoric, but Vernon pushed him away. "I was thinking you could wait until my shift is done, then we can go to one of ours and have fun there instead."

Seungkwan stared at him. He didn't respond for a while, making Vernon even more nervous. He hopes he isn't making their date into something it's not and Seungkwan thinks nothing of it.

"You told me you weren't allowed to do that."

"No, I mean–" Vernon took a second to choose his words. "You wouldn't pay me. It would be like, you know, boyfriends. Or something..."

Seungkwan continued to stare at him. It was incredibly unnerving. "But this is your job." He ended up saying.

Vernon's heart broke. After a date (albeit only one), he still thinks he's just someone to fuck. "You _want_ to pay $600?" Vernon said instead of getting into it.

"Not exactly."

"Then I'm giving you another option. As long as we continue to date." Vernon told him. Seungkwan stayed silent. "We _are_ dating, aren't we? I thought you said you liked me."

"Yeah..." Seungkwan trailed off and looked away.

Vernon frowned. "Seungkwan, talk to me. If you want to stay my customer, fine, but I don't appreciate being lied to."

He caught his eye again. He didn't speak fast enough, so Vernon continued. "You'd think you'd date me for free sex, but you don't even want it."

"No, wait, I'm sorry." Seungkwan finally found his voice. He tried to kiss the other, but Vernon wouldn't let him. He needed answers first. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I'm not used to having sex so soon in a relationship and I got scared. You in and out of bed are very different, I think for some reason I thought they were, or wanted them to be, separate."

Vernon studied him for a bit. He seemed sincere, even if his explanation didn't exactly make sense. "You sure?" he asked, earning a nod. "If you don't want to fuck, I'll wait. I just thought since we've already done it..."

"Yeah, but, that was before our date, so..."

"You non-whores and your crazy dating rules." Vernon rolled his eyes.

Seungkwan laughed. "I think I can break a few." He leaned to kiss him again, this time being accepted.

When it started getting heated, Vernon stopped. "My place or yours? Or here, where you have to pay."

Seungkwan kissed his jaw. "Yours."

"Can you wait a few hours?" Vernon ran a hand down his chest, stopping at the top of his jeans.

"Only if you can." He moved away and winked. Vernon shook his head and smiled. "What time do you close, anyway?"

"Two." Vernon responded.

Seungkwan's jaw dropped. "Seven PM to two AM? That's like, seven hours. And you said you dance every thirty minutes?"

Vernon shrugged. "Yeah, but we get a break from nine to ten and eleven to twelve. We don't dance at the start of the hour, but do at the end."

"I'm already confused."

He smiled. "We also have a double dance and theme day schedule."

"Yeah, um, I don't want to know it." Seungkwan stepped away from him, so Vernon went to open the door. "Why is this place called _King Cobras_?"

They headed towards where Vernon picked Seungkwan up. "I assume it's about our dicks."

Seungkwan blushed slightly. "Shouldn't it be anacondas, then? I don't think cobras are that big."

Vernon shrugged. "I didn't name the place. _King Cobras_ has alliteration too."

The older kept thinking about it. Vernon dropped him off by the bar with, "You can stay or leave. We have some nice entertainment, though." He smiled, not even talking about himself.

Seungkwan smiled back. "I might talk to Seokmin, he's pretty nice."

"He's not here today. We have two bartenders; that's Hoseok, I think. He never talks to us."

He frowned a little and looked over his shoulder to see. "Hmm. Maybe I'll talk to him, then. Have fun out there." Seungkwan turned back.

"Always," Vernon quickly pecked his cheek before walking away.

At the end of the night, Seungkwan was still there. Vernon texted him his address and gave him a kiss before leaving. Vernon arrived first, and he used the alone time to try to clean up in a panic and take off the clothes he threw on over his work outfit. Seungkwan knocked a few minutes later, so he didn't get much done.

"Hey," Vernon said when he opened the door.

"Hi. You're no longer modest."

"That was because of the cold," he grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He closed it and pushed Seungkwan against the wood. Vernon slid his hands up his shirt, ghosting them over his skin. "You're soft." He whispered.

"Thank you," Seungkwan said. He hesitantly set his hands on Vernon's hips.

"I have a question," Vernon said against his neck, "How many guys have you fucked besides me?"

"None."

Vernon looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were my first. I didn't see anyone after you." Seungkwan told him.

"Not even anyone else at the club?"

"No," he looked a little confused. "Just you. I told you I liked you since the beginning, right? And I would never cheat on anybody."

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I guess it's weird to think someone has only ever seen me."

"Well, get used to it. You should be everybody's favorite." Seungkwan smiled.

Vernon smirked and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom. He didn't need to close the door since he lived alone, but it was a habit. He sat Seungkwan on the bed and straddled him.

** [smut: toys] **

"I have all my toys here, so you can have anything you want." Vernon said. He took off Seungkwan's shirt and threw it behind him. He ran his hands down his chest and said, "You're so pretty."

"What do you have?" Seungkwan asked. Vernon was already shirtless, so he did the same and started lightly playing with his nipples.

Vernon bit his lip in hopes he'll do it harder. "You know, the basics. Plugs, vibrating and not; beads; dildos; vibrators; rope. I think that's all."

"Can we, uh, use the vibrator?" Seungkwan questioned before latching his mouth onto one of the buds.

Vernon moaned and nodded. He then agreed verbally when he realized he wasn't seen. "A plug, too. You'd look incredible in it."

Seungkwan hummed, making Vernon whine. Vernon ran his hands through his hair. Next, Seungkwan gingerly set his hand on the other's crotch and palmed his bulge. "Baby," Vernon moaned.

He pushed the older back to grind on him. "What position do you want today, angel?"

"Like this," Seungkwan said quietly.

"As you wish." Vernon got up and took off Seungkwan's pants. "I think I'll give you a little treat today, too." He got two vibrators out of his drawer and put one in his mouth. He made eye contact with Seungkwan, who was watching him curiously.

Vernon then moved Seungkwan's underwear down, took the toy out, and pushed it in his hole. The wetness from his mouth made it a little easier, but Seungkwan hadn't been prepped. He inhaled sharply and bit his lip. "Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you." Vernon said. He turned on the vibrator, earning a moan.

He put his underwear back in place. "This is embarrassing," Seungkwan said, his voice shaky.

"What? How?" Vernon asked. He sat next to his shoulder and pet his hair.

"I-I'm... I'm making noises without– you're not–" he stuttered.

Vernon smiled. "You don't like getting pleasured without me? Do you even touch yourself, baby?"

"Not really..."

"Hmm. Interesting." Vernon commented. He continued playing with his hair, also feeling around his body with the other hand. He occasionally palmed himself so he wouldn't get bored, although the show in front of him was extremely entertaining.

After a couple of minutes, Seungkwan spoke. "Vernon, I think, I, um..."

Vernon turned the other vibrator on and pressed it to his tip. Seungkwan moaned loudly, but it was lost in the other's mouth. Vernon kissed him and kept the toy still until Seungkwan came. He clutched onto Vernon's hair as he did.

"What a pretty baby," Vernon said when he broke apart and saw the wet spot on Seungkwan's underwear. He let out an embarrassed whimper and covered his face with his hands.

Vernon discarded the vibrators and moved between his legs. He pulled the cloth off slowly, then threw it away. "Naughty," he said, licking up the rest of the mess from his skin.

"I th-thought we were going to– I thought you were–" Seungkwan stumbled.

"I still am, don't worry." Vernon scooted up so they were face to face. "That was my treat."

"Why?"

Vernon nuzzled their noses together. "'Cause you're just so beautiful."

"Stop," Seungkwan looked away.

"Hey," Vernon moved his head back. "You are, you got that? You're gorgeous. I won't let anybody tell you different, especially yourself."

Seungkwan blushed and nodded. Vernon had a feeling he didn't take him seriously, but didn't want to argue now. He instead took his cock in his hand and started pumping. "We gotta get you hard again," he whispered.

"I want to touch you too." Seungkwan said.

Vernon remembered he still had his panties on. "That can be your other treat." He winked.

" _Vernon_ ," Seungkwan complained. "You don't have to be in control all the time."

He frowned. He wanted to ignore him, since he liked being dominant with Seungkwan. He was always so shy and cute. Vernon listened to him, though, because they were _dating_ now and he couldn't just be rude like that. He took off his underwear and had Seungkwan sit up.

"Sorry, angel." Vernon kissed his jaw and whispered, "Touch me."

Seungkwan lightly pushed his shoulder, so he laid back. Vernon bit his lip as the older's warm mouth swallowed his cock. He tangled his fingers in his hair and moaned, "Seungkwan, baby..."

"When we, uh, you know... can it be without a condom?" Seungkwan asked after a short while.

Vernon had to replay his question in his mind due to it being clouded by pleasure. They're not allowed to not use one at the club (he wouldn't want to anyway), and the benefits outweighed the risks. "I don't know," he said.

"Please? I got checked a while ago. I assume you do regularly. I just want your cum in me..." Seungkwan trailed off.

Vernon thought about it. All of them get screened every three months just in case. And, since he's Seungkwan's first guy... "Okay." He relented.

"Yay! Thank you." Seungkwan peppered kisses around his cock and thighs. Vernon's sure he got more pleasure out of it than was intended.

He switched their positions. "You need prepped?" Vernon asked. Seungkwan nodded slightly, so he got the lube from the table and squirted some on his fingers. He also dripped some on Seungkwan's hole, and before it could fall to the bed he wiped it up and pushed a finger in.

Seungkwan whined. The second and third finger were quick to enter. Vernon felt around until he made Seungkwan gasp. "Th-there, please." He said. Vernon did so until he saw precum leaking out.

He took out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, not waiting a second in between. They both moaned, Seungkwan's a lot more high-pitched than Vernon's. The younger leaned on the bed near his shoulders as he thrusted. Seungkwan wrapped his legs around his waist and helped him go deeper.

"You feel so fucking good," Vernon breathed. His walls were clenching around him every time Vernon hit his g-spot.

Soon enough, Vernon came with loud grunts and hard thrusts. He stayed in as he jerked Seungkwan off, making him climax. After, he quickly got a plug and put it in. Seungkwan moaned as he did, and Vernon wondered if it was more from the thought of his cum filling him up.

"Beautiful," Vernon whispered. "Can I take a picture, baby?"

Seungkwan nodded. Vernon got his phone from the bedside table and snapped a photo, getting the pink heart butt plug, the cum on his chest, and Seungkwan's hands covering his face.

"You're too pretty to hide like that." Vernon said, throwing his phone to the floor.

Seungkwan shook his head and made a childish _nuh-uh_ sound. Vernon leaned down to lick the cum off him. Seungkwan grasped his hair and pulled him up for a kiss when he was done.

** [end] **

"You're cute, hot, sexy, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, charming, captivating..." Vernon said against his lips.

"Stop it," Seungkwan smiled. "You're making me feel bad."

"Why?" Vernon sat back.

Seungkwan looked to the side. "'Cause you're all those things, too..."

"But you need to hear it more than me." Vernon tapped his nose.

"Whatever. Am I sleeping over?"

He grinned and pecked his lips. "If you want. You can borrow my clothes."

Seungkwan nodded. "Thanks." He whispered.

"No need," Vernon went in for a deeper kiss.


	29. friday

While Soonyoung listened to Vernon's story about his date, he felt surprisingly envious. His last relationship might've been a while ago, but he didn't think he was lonely. Until now, of course.

He wanted to do something about it. More specifically, he wanted someone to distract him. Jihoon was that someone. He wouldn't mind being top or bottom tonight, he just needed him.

Soonyoung shook his head to himself. He didn't _need_ him, he _wanted_ him. Big difference.

Although, throughout the night, Jihoon was still on his mind. As it got later and later, he started wondering if he was even going to show up. _Not that he needs to come,_ Soonyoung thought.

When he did arrive, Soonyoung was relieved. He'll finally have something else to distract him. Jihoon had to wait for him to finish his dance, but Soonyoung winked at him to say he sees him. When they met, Soonyoung wordlessly started pulling him towards his room.

"Woah, someone's excited." Jihoon chuckled.

"You're hot as fuck." Soonyoung looked back and said.

Jihoon didn't reply. Soonyoung pushed him on the bed when they got to it. "Hey, wait, wait." Jihoon scooted away.

Soonyoung frowned but didn't say anything. His next words made him smile instead. "I want to do something different."

"Which is?" Soonyoung prompted.

"You might not like it... you can say no, of course."

"I've done plenty of kinky shit." He waved him off.

Jihoon smiled a bit but still looked nervous. "Okay, um... piss play?"

Soonyoung froze. "I haven't done that." He said quietly.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I've just seen it and kinda wanted to try it out. Maybe we could switch, you know, to see what I like better. Or I might not like it at all." Jihoon rambled.

"Don't worry yourself, honey. There's been far worse suggested in this room." Soonyoung smiled and set his hand on the crook of his neck. "I think I'll do it. We'll have to go to the bathroom, though."

"Thank you," Jihoon said meekly.

Soonyoung pecked his cheek and led him out of the room to the strippers' restroom. Before he left, he grabbed a condom and lube. He opened the dressing room door with Jihoon close behind.

"Soonyoung, what the fuck?" Vernon exclaimed, trying to quickly pull his underwear up.

They kept walking. "Don't mind us. And it's not like nobody's seen it."

"People pay to, remember!" he yelled as Soonyoung shut the door on him.

It was a lot more quiet in here than the private rooms. They stared at each other for a moment before Jihoon spoke, "Soonyoung?"

"Oh, that's my real name. I'd appreciate it if you stayed with my stage."

"I like Soonyoung, though."

His heart felt weird. Soonyoung only shook his head, both to Jihoon and himself. "There's no shower, so I think me, or you, should sit on the toilet so we don't make too much of a mess."

"Okay," Jihoon looked to it. "I'll go first, I guess."

** [smut: watersports] **

"Hey, don't be so awkward. You're fine. Just do what feels right." Soonyoung pressed a short kiss to his lips before taking off his clothes. When he was completely naked, he moved the toilet seat down so he could sit. He spread his legs wide and looked at Jihoon.

Jihoon also undressed. Neither of them were hard, but that was okay. "Ready?" he asked, his dick in his hand.

Soonyoung nodded and mentally prepared himself. He closed his eyes right as Jihoon's stream hit his stomach. Admittedly, the liquid running over his cock was slightly pleasurable, but he still wasn't that into this side of things. Jihoon had let out a quiet sound, so he felt good about pleasing him.

Jihoon moved up to Soonyoung's chest. He tilted his head back and hummed. "Open," Jihoon said.

He did, and when the piss pooled in his mouth he moved his tongue up in hopes to not taste it too much. Soonyoung let it run out the sides, and thankfully Jihoon didn't mind. He moved down to his crotch, so Soonyoung spit out the rest.

Jihoon was done soon after. Soonyoung opened his eyes to see he had his brow furrowed. Nobody spoke, though, until Jihoon sat in his lap and said, "Your turn, if you want."

Soonyoung kissed him. He felt a little bad, but this was his idea in the beginning. "I don't think I can," he whispered. "You're too pretty and pure."

"I'm not," Jihoon laughed. "You're pretty, too."

"Not pure."

"And you think I am?"

Soonyoung smirked and closed the space between them. "Who do you want to top?" he asked, taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them.

Jihoon released a small moan. "I want to ride you."

The other nodded and kissed down his neck. "You didn't seem to enjoy it," Jihoon continued.

"I did." Soonyoung lied. Their little experiment was fine, really. He wouldn't ask anybody for it himself, but now he knows he can tolerate it. "You?"

"Kind of. Maybe I'll have to be on the other end to see if I really like it." Jihoon set his hand on Soonyoung's chest, which was still wet.

Soonyoung stood them up and moved to the floor. "You're not riding me on this toilet."

"And the floor is cleaner?" Jihoon chuckled.

"You're pretty smart today. Keep it up and you'll get punished." Soonyoung continued his kisses down his chest and stomach.

"No thanks," Jihoon said quietly.

Soonyoung licked his thigh. "Then be a good boy." He said before taking his cock in his mouth. The taste wasn't the greatest, but he pushed through. Soonyoung was finally getting hard hearing Jihoon's moans.

"I think I like the wetness of it." Jihoon explained, albeit unnecessarily. Soonyoung listened anyway.

"You can do that with lube. Oil. Water." He listed.

"Maybe since it's a bodily fluid," Jihoon's voice was weak. "Like cum."

Soonyoung hummed around his cock, making Jihoon groan. "You do you, babe."

"I don't want you to judge me." Jihoon said, barely above a whisper.

The other stopped his movements and crawled up to his face. "I'll never judge you. This whole place is judgement-free. Understand?"

Jihoon nodded. He trailed a hand down Soonyoung's chest to his cock, pumping it slowly. Soonyoung kissed him and moaned in his mouth. He reached his hand back to start prepping Jihoon; a little rough without lube.

Jihoon made a sound when his finger got as deep as it could and grazed his prostate. "More," he whined. Soonyoung added his middle finger, eliciting a moan from the younger.

Soonyoung stopped there due to not wanting to wait. He sat against the wall and brought Jihoon with him. He put on the condom before helping him lower onto his cock. As he did, he muttered, "Oh my God."

Jihoon gripped his shoulders tightly. He moved up and down at a slow pace with a wince, probably from the stretch. Soonyoung set his hands on his hips. "You're so tight, fuck."

"I love you filling me up," Jihoon said breathlessly.

"You take it well," Soonyoung smiled.

Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. He bounced faster while he caught the stripper's lips in a kiss.

In a few short minutes, both of them were close. Jihoon climaxed first from Soonyoung's hand on his cock. Soonyoung was a second after, releasing a loud groan. They stayed in that position, with Jihoon's head on the other's shoulder, for a while. Soonyoung pet his hair and talked to him softly for his aftercare.

** [end] **

"Thank you," Jihoon looked up.

"No need, kitten. I always enjoy my time with you."

Soonyoung tried to fight his blush and lost. His words were a little too personal for his taste. Jihoon was now looking down, anyway, so he didn't see.

Soonyoung started standing, so Jihoon did too. "See you next time." He caressed the shorter's cheek.

Jihoon nodded shyly and gathered his clothes. Soonyoung threw away the condom and put his underwear on. "Bye," Jihoon said once he was dressed, his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," Soonyoung stopped him. "When we first met, it seemed like you didn't have $600 to spare. Now you're coming more frequently. What happened?"

"Oh, I got a better job."

"Which is?"

"I'm a dance teacher. Now at a better place. I also produce on the side."

Soonyoung looked at him. Who _produces_ " _on the side_?" He let it slide and opened the door for him, telling him goodbye as he left. This time, Jun was in the room, so he saw Jihoon walk out and Soonyoung in the bathroom.

"Ooh, what'd you do in there?" Jun wiggled his eyebrows.

"He peed on me."

Soonyoung heard Jun choke, but he had already turned away. He flushed the toilet and used paper towels to clean up anything on the floor, then got wet wipes from his bag to clean himself up, ignoring Jun's questions. He put on the rest of his outfit and waved to Jun as he walked out.


	30. tuesday

"I'm so glad we didn't have to work on New Year's Eve."

"Yeah, and Christmas."

"We had to Christmas Eve, though."

"Eh. Wait, Jun, did you ever tell us what you did for Christmas?"

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his name. "What?"

Seungcheol studied him. "I asked what you did for Christmas."

Jun looked at the others; Chan braiding Jeonghan's hair. "I've told you, haven't I? I video called my parents."

"Ah," Seungcheol nodded.

Jeonghan continued talking about all the fun he had while he didn't have to work yesterday. All of them were together for it, so Jun doesn't know why he's explaining.

He tuned out and continued with his makeup. He was basically on autopilot due to his overpowering thoughts.

Jun hated how Minghao has caused him to worry this much. Their last session, _two weeks ago_ , was awkward and ended on a rough note. Of course, he made him cum, but he doesn't think either of them felt good about it. Plus, he practically insulted him. Jun hated that and how long Minghao's taken to come back. He's been hopeful every night, but today he isn't sure.

Eventually, the four stepped out into the club. Jun got up to the pole and put on a smile.

After, he walked around to entice clients. A few hours later, he was doing the same and felt a tap on his shoulder.

Jun turned around, not even annoyed because it was better than being catcalled for his attention, and his smile melted away when he saw who it was. He forced it back on. "Minghao, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah... um, can we talk?" he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

Jun nodded and started talking towards his table.

"No, actually, uh, in the room, please?" Minghao stopped him.

That made him curious, but he didn't ask and headed in its direction. Private room equals sexual activities, and from Minghao's absence he didn't expect him to want to. Nonetheless he closed the door and they both sat on the bed.

"What's up?" Jun started. He was acting more indifferent than usual, but he didn't want the other to know he's been worrying about him.

Minghao was looking down. Jun realized it was at his hands. He was also playing with his fingers. "Okay. So. A lot has happened. After our, uh, appointment, I freaked out. I didn't think I could be attracted to men if I didn't want to have sex with them. I ended up telling my friends and they were all supportive and stuff, and I also told them my problem and they helped me figure myself out. I ended up having sex with one of them... that sounds weird, but I've known him forever and he wanted to help. And it worked. I'm not scared anymore and I know I like it. I'm sorry if you don't like the thought of that or something, and I'm sorry I avoided you for so long."

The more he spoke, the more Jun let his concern show. By the end, he didn't know what he wanted to talk about first. "Why wouldn't I like it?" he settled on.

"I don't know," Minghao looked away. "You seem, you know, emotional. In a good way. And like you care about me."

Jun realized he was trying to say envious. As if Jun wanted to be his first. Does Minghao think he likes him, then? Has he been putting off that vibe?

"Was the sex okay?" Jun asked, making him blush. "Like, are you two still friends? Did anybody get hurt?"

"Yeah, we're fine. It was platonic. If sex can be platonic... it was just to help me."

Jun took his hands since he kept glancing at them. "Hey, look at me." He waited until he did. "I'm really sorry about our last time together. I'm sorry if I made you feel rushed, like you needed to have sex with me. Honestly, I don't care what we do, I just like you being here. I'm sorry for talking to you like that, too, I was rude and out of line."

Minghao kept his gaze although he seemed nervous. Jun did the same; he didn't want to show he regretted the truth he put in there.

"You didn't rush me. And what you said made me try to figure everything out. You don't need to apologize." Minghao said eventually.

Jun believed him, but he couldn't get the bad feeling out of his heart. He dropped his head and stared at their hands. His thumbs were running over Minghao's knuckles. Jun brought them up and kissed both.

"Are you okay?" Minghao asked.

Jun looked up. "You know, I can only be myself when you're here."

"What?" he looked startled.

Jun shrugged. "Everybody else wants to fuck. So they get work-me; you know, all sexy and horny twenty-four seven. You first talked to me wanting just that: to talk. And you still do most of the time. Even when we do do something in the bedroom, we talk a lot. My intentions when we first started out were to help you realize who you were. You've gotten the real me. Well, for the most part."

Minghao looked like he had something to say. He only stared at him with a look Jun couldn't discern. Finally, he leaned in to kiss him. Jun cupped his face and took him in greedily. This was the same type of kiss from the day they spoke and played truth or dare.

To Jun, it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. He could only imagine what Minghao was feeling if he was kissing like this. And to Jun, it wasn't even sexual. There was a neediness, yes, but it wasn't lustful. Just desire for each other as a whole.

One of Minghao's hands was at the top of his thigh, the other in his hair. He frequently gripped both tighter. The room was filled with their desperate breathing as they broke apart and went back in.

Minutes passed that seemed like seconds until Minghao moved away. "I think I love you," he said.

"What?" Jun barely processed his words, his head swimming and his lips tingling.

"I'm sorry."

Jun had to repeat his first sentence, then understood. His reaction was still the same. He couldn't form words, though, and only stared past Minghao's head as he tried to figure out what that meant.

"I'm sorry," Minghao said again as he stood.

Jun stood with him, but didn't follow him out. He waited a few seconds before his brain kicked in. He rushed past the door and through the crowd, stopping the other just as he was leaving.

"Don't be," Jun whispered before kissing him once more.


	31. thursday

"Vernon, stop."

"I'm not doing anything..."

Seungkwan pushed him off. He touched his neck as if he could feel if there was a hickey or not. "You're clean." Vernon chuckled.

"We're in _public_ ," Seungkwan whispered loudly.

Vernon would be worried he was actually mad if he wasn't blushing. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? We can try it, what do you say?"

Seungkwan's eyes widened. He looked around, but they were alone in this aisle. "First of all, no. Second of all, definitely not in a bookstore."

Vernon smirked and pulled him in for another kiss. He made it short so he wouldn't get slapped. "I'm taking that as a maybe?"

"I hate you." Seungkwan rolled his eyes. He took the other's hand and led him away.

"Where're we going?" Vernon asked.

"I assumed you were getting turned on by those books, so I had to get you away from there."

He laughed. "Not exactly."

Seungkwan sat down in a little reading area, Vernon following. "We haven't even gotten anything."

"It's better to pretend we're doing something than making out." Seungkwan shrugged.

"That would work better if we had a book." Vernon took his hand to hold. He started to play with his fingers.

Seungkwan didn't answer, only staring at their hands. Vernon guesses about five minutes had passed before he spoke. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't really understand how or why you can get needy, considering where you work."

"It's easy when you're here." Vernon smirked.

The other stopped his movements. "I just don't think I'd be able to."

Vernon looked up to make eye contact. Seungkwan was already looking. "Well, I don't work every night. And, what are you saying, exactly?" he began to get a little nervous.

"I'm not saying anything," Seungkwan shrugged and turned his gaze back to their hands.

"It sounds like you are."

"I just find it hard for someone like you to want sex daily when you do it so often. I'm not judging you or anything, just my opinion."

Vernon thought for a moment before responding. "Most of the time we're not getting much out of a session. We may cum, yeah, but not how we really like. So being with someone that actually pleases you and you're attracted to is better."

Seungkwan didn't say anything, so Vernon continued. "If you mean physically, we're all young, so we're fine."

"Shut up," he pushed him playfully. Vernon smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He then moved Seungkwan's face to capture his lips. "You'd look sexy in a schoolgirl outfit. I could spank you with a book." Vernon smirked.

Seungkwan pushed him away, but didn't seem too mad. "Creep."

Vernon sat back in his seat, still smiling. He then noticed something. "Shit, I'm hard." He turned to Seungkwan, slightly panicked.

"Vernon!" Seungkwan whisper-yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was obviously thinking about you–"

"You're the worst." He shook his head. "Let's go home, then."

They both stood, but Vernon pulled Seungkwan close. "Aw, but baby, why leave when we could just stay here? Lock ourselves in a stall, maybe somebody would see us... take a video, and we'd end up on a porn site. Fun, right?"

"That's disgusting." Seungkwan said, but didn't move away. He looked down to Vernon's boner on his thigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine."

"Really? Oh my God," Vernon quickly started walking towards the bathroom. On the way, he saw a door labelled _employees_. He tried the handle and it opened. Nobody was inside, it was a simple storage closet. "Let's go in here instead." He winked.

** [smut: vanilla] **

Inside and locked away, they decided not to turn on the light just in case somebody could see. Vernon turned on his phone flashlight and set it on a shelf so the room was illuminated just a bit. "I don't have lube or a condom." He said.

Seungkwan's hands were on his pants, undoing them. "That's fine."

Vernon let his clothes fall to his ankles. He immediately tangled his fingers in Seungkwan's hair when he dropped down and took him in his mouth. "Thank you," Vernon whispered.

"What for?"

"For doing this here." He looked down.

Seungkwan smiled. He licked his tip, causing him to moan. "You're welcome. It's hard to resist you, you know."

"Oh, is that so?" Vernon grinned. He brushed the hair out of his face to get a better look. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Seungkwan continued blowing him. He occasionally peppered kisses around his tummy and hips. It made Vernon's heart flutter. After a few minutes, he dropped down to his knees and pulled Seungkwan into a passionate kiss.

"I really like you a lot, you know that, right?" Vernon asked.

"Of course." Seungkwan smiled. He pressed kisses from his cheek to his neck. "Also, sorry, but I don't want to get fucked on this gross floor."

Vernon laughed. He stood them up and pushed down Seungkwan's pants and underwear. He instructed him to prop his leg up on the shelf next to him before stroking his cock. Vernon then stuck two fingers in his mouth to get them wet, next entering one in the other's hole.

Seungkwan moaned, but Vernon quieted him with a look. He closed his mouth, yet was still loud. "I will find whatever I can to gag you." Vernon threatened near his ear.

"I'm sorry, I– _Vernon_ ," Seungkwan moaned. He was quiet, so the younger pushed in another finger. Seungkwan nestled his face in the crook of Vernon's neck.

Neither of them could wait for very long. Vernon took his fingers out, making Seungkwan say, "Thank God." He smiled and switched their positions to line himself up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hurry up," Seungkwan ordered.

Vernon chuckled. He pushed in, causing both of them to moan. He grabbed the back of Seungkwan's head and pulled him in to kiss his neck. Seungkwan was releasing small whimpers, trying to be quiet.

The shelf behind Seungkwan made a noise with each of Vernon's thrusts. He couldn't bring himself to be softer, so he brought Seungkwan away from it. He wrapped his arms around his waist to press their bodies together. Seungkwan dug his nails in Vernon's shoulders and scratched down his back.

"I think marks like that would look prettier on you, baby." Vernon whispered.

Seungkwan laughed slightly. "You're hotter than me."

Vernon thrusted hard but sparsely, making Seungkwan's mouth fall open in pleasure. He said he was close, but Vernon knew he would cum first.

"You'll be dripping all day." He nibbled at his neck.

"G-good," Seungkwan answered.

Vernon was surprised he was controlling himself with the timing of his thrusts. "Messy, naughty boy." He said, then let himself go.

He fucked him as fast as he could, falling apart and cumming quickly. Vernon pumped Seungkwan's cock until he came, having to cover his mouth with his hand. When Vernon pulled out, Seungkwan fell to his knees.

** [end] **

"Don't get the floor dirty." Vernon smirked. He then realized he had gotten cum on his shirt. "Fuck," he muttered.

Vernon had a jacket, but Seungkwan didn't, and he's sure he was covered too. He wiped it off and ate it, then did the same thing to the other. "You can wear my jacket." Vernon offered.

"What about you?" Seungkwan asked, breathless.

Vernon helped him stand up and found his clothes. "I'll be fine, it's not like I care about people's opinions of me." He handed them over, and Seungkwan started dressing.

He got his own clothes and did the same. "You sure?" Seungkwan asked.

"Of course." Vernon smiled and pecked his lips. "Also, you're way hotter."

"Says the one who get paid to show off his body." Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Vernon playfully glared at him but didn't say anything.

Seungkwan fixed his hair and zipped up the jacket before saying he was ready. Vernon retrieved his phone, and they left. Vernon smirked to himself due to the fact that this was his first sexual act in public.


	32. monday

Wonwoo sat in the chair with his knees hooked over the sides. Mingyu kneeled in between them, his mouth on his neck. He then slid his hand up Wonwoo's stomach, slipping under his bralette to play with his nipple.

"You're pretty quiet today," Mingyu murmured.

Wonwoo didn't answer right away, so he sat up and looked at him. "Sorry, I'll be louder for you." Wonwoo said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hey," Mingyu stopped him. "What's wrong?"

Wonwoo would've asked how he knew, but has long stopped questioning how well they know each other. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just... I don't know if I want to work here anymore."

"Then quit."

"I can't just do that," Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu moved to sit next to him, putting Wonwoo's leg on the other side and setting his own over his lap. "Yes, you can. We'll be fine with just my income, or you can get a different job. I want you to be happy."

Wonwoo wrapped his arm around his shoulders to bring him closer. "But... I just don't like the sex. I'm fine with the dancing, private strips, and lap dances."

"Tell Joshua you'll work if you don't have to do that part."

"He wouldn't keep me." Wonwoo rested his head on the other's.

"He would." Mingyu said.

"You don't know that." Wonwoo cupped his cheek. He liked feeling his boyfriend's skin; it was soft and he always seemed to be warm.

Mingyu shifted to look at him. "You can still ask. If he says no, then you need to figure out what sacrifice you're willing to make."

"You sound so serious." Wonwoo smiled slightly.

"Well, I am. I want you happy." Mingyu moved to hug him.

Wonwoo sighed. "I guess I'll talk to him. If he says no, I'll have to think about it some more."

"Call him right now." Mingyu suggested.

Wonwoo got out his phone but stared at his boss's number for a minute. He's almost one-hundred percent sure he'd be fired rather than only do half of the work. He took a breath and called him. He left a voicemail when he didn't pick up, saying, "I'd like to meet and talk, we can set a time when you get this, thanks."

He looked to his boyfriend once he was done. "Good." Mingyu pecked his lips. "Also, not that I'm judging or anything, but why do you want to quit now?"

"I know, we've been here since the beginning, I don't know why I don't like it _now_..." Wonwoo shrugged, mostly to himself. "For some reason I've been missing you more. And seeing random people is just... too much. Not that I want you to stop, I get it, but apparently I don't want myself to do it."

Mingyu nodded along. "It's okay, I understand. We'll figure something out. Now let's go." He smiled.

They were planning on using Wonwoo's room since they didn't want to wait, but when he got there he was reminded of his feelings towards his job. The mood might come back when they're home.

The two packed up but didn't feel like changing. After they arrived at home, they went straight to the bedroom with plans of sleeping. They were spooning, with Wonwoo on the inside, letting him feel something interesting. He wiggled his butt closer, causing Mingyu to release a sound too close to a moan.

Wonwoo smiled. The other was half asleep, so maybe he didn't even realize, but Wonwoo was awake. He moved again. Mingyu whined once more. Wonwoo turned around and put his thigh in between his legs to rub his crotch.

"Baby," Mingyu mumbled, eyes still closed.

"If you're too tired, I think I should be top this time." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu furrowed his brow. Most of the time it's the other way around, because Mingyu's more dominate and he has a bigger dick. Wonwoo likes to so he can pleasure his boyfriend.

** [smut: vanilla] **

He whined a _yes_. Wonwoo moved down, throwing the covers behind him. He pulled down Mingyu's underwear and took him into his mouth. Mingyu moaned and shifted to his back. Wonwoo gripped his hips, but not too tight. The blowjob was slow and sloppy with many kisses, as Wonwoo was also tired.

When he wanted more, Wonwoo kneeled above him to rub their cocks together, his clothes pulled away for direct contact. Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing got heavy. Wonwoo kissed down his neck and chest, starting to suck on his nipple.

"Fuck," Mingyu breathed. He rolled his hips up.

Wonwoo moved back to between his legs, laying down and putting his hands under his ass to rim him. Mingyu moaned as his tongue pushed in. He bent his knees to get his legs out of the way. Wonwoo lapped at his hole and forced his tongue in as far as he could.

"Baby, fuck me." Mingyu whined.

The other only continued his movements. Mingyu tangled his fingers in his hair and gripped tightly, giving Wonwoo a sharp pain. He stopped after a couple more moments.

"Condom?" he asked. Mingyu mumbled that he doesn't care. Wonwoo was going to go without one, but didn't want Mingyu to have to clean up when he was tired. He got one from the nightstand, quickly rolling it on and pushing in.

Mingyu let out a loud moan. Wonwoo grunted with him, thrusting fast. He leaned on his hands by his boyfriend's shoulders. Mingyu ran his hands up and down Wonwoo's sides, and Wonwoo noticed his eyes were still closed.

"This feels like that sleeping kink since you're so tired," he told him, their faces close.

Mingyu smiled slightly. He shook his head and didn't say anything. The next time he did was a few minutes later to tell Wonwoo he was close.

Wonwoo thrusted harder and faster for him, also pumping his cock quickly. He was right after him, falling to the bed next to Mingyu when he was done. The room was filled with their heavy breathing. Wonwoo automatically wanted to go to sleep, but he made himself throw the condom away and clean up his boyfriend with his tongue.

"Night," Mingyu murmured, turning over to cuddle the other.

Wonwoo hugged him back and whispered, "Night, baby."


	33. thursday

As soon as Jihoon was in Soonyoung's room, the worker started taking off his pants.

"Wait," Jihoon started, grabbing his hands.

Soonyoung pouted. "I don't want to wait."

"I want to do something."

"Ooh, again?" he smirked, pressing close to his body.

Jihoon smiled a bit. "I brought vibrators, so we can do the thing I was talking about."

"Oh my God, yes–"

" _Or_ ," Jihoon cut in. "I also have a machine with a dildo on it, you know the ones. So you could wait and come to my place after work."

Soonyoung hummed in thought. "Sex machines are pretty hot..." But does he want to go to a customer's house? He's never done that before. But he likes Jihoon. And he's driving a hard bargain.

"Okay. Text me your address and I'll meet you there." Soonyoung decided.

"Perfect," Jihoon smiled. He kissed the other shortly, then left without another word.

Throughout the night, Soonyoung's plans never left his mind. When his shift was finally over he drove to Jihoon's as fast as legally possible. He's never experienced a toy like this, but has seen it in porn and is always jealous. He's curious as to why Jihoon has one, though, since the ones he's seen are in sex dungeon type areas.

Soonyoung knocked on the door. Jihoon had a house, unlike him. It was understandably small, but at least they didn't have to worry about neighbors too much.

The door opened and Soonyoung didn't give Jihoon the chance to talk. He pushed him inside with a kiss, closing the door with his foot. He realized he didn't know where he was going, so he stopped walking. Jihoon took over and led him to his bedroom.

"You'll be on your back so I can, you know, touch you, and I have those pillows to prop you up so you're level with the machine." He said once they were there.

With a smirk, Soonyoung looked from the device to the restraints already tied to the bed posts. "How long is this gonna last?"

"However long you can take." Jihoon said.

"Hmm, a while then. If I'm exhausted could I possibly just stay here?"

Jihoon looked surprised. He tried to hide it, but Soonyoung still noticed. He would be too if a stripper asked to spend the night.

"Sure, yeah." Jihoon answered. He then straightened and said, "Undress."

** [smut: toys, degrading, forced orgasm] **

Soonyoung did, then laid on the bed. Jihoon tied him up. He got the vibrator that was waiting on his nightstand, plus what looked like a headband, and fixed it to Soonyoung's cock. He squirmed a little, but it wasn't turned on yet.

"How long do you think you'll last?" Jihoon asked as he went to the end of the bed.

"An hour or more, probably. Depends on how physically exhausted I am." Soonyoung replied. He was acting casual, and for the most part he was, but also slightly nervous.

Jihoon smirked. "It has three levels. So I'll cut your hour into three, then we'll see how far you can make it." He spread lube on the dildo and turned on the machine to low, reaching over to do the same to the vibrator. Soonyoung had to situate himself a bit. It stung enough to bring tears to his eyes due to not being prepped and the size.

Soonyoung bit his lip. "What're you gonna do this whole time? Just watch me?"

He shrugged. "I'll probably get myself off once or twice." Jihoon sat on a bench against the wall to watch.

Soonyoung didn't reply. The thrusts were way slower than he was used to, but that only made him desperate. He told himself he wasn't going to beg, though; he'd only speak when spoken to and to say stop.

Many pulls on the restraints, moans, and shakes later, he came for the first time. Soonyoung glanced over to see Jihoon smiling. He hated being watched and used like this, yet at the same time loved it. Knowing you were giving someone else pleasure was a good feeling.

After his second orgasm, Jihoon got up and went to his nightstand. He opened a drawer and picked out a marker. Jihoon kneeled next to Soonyoung on the bed and wrote something right above his cock.

"What's that?" Soonyoung asked.

"Slut." Jihoon answered.

He moved to his chest. Soonyoung could see him drawing arrows to his nipples and writing _suck here_. Soonyoung goes back and forth with degrading, but right now he's in love with it.

Next was an arrow to his mouth with _fuck hole_. He did the same to his ass, writing it on the back of his thigh. The last one was _toy_ on his forehead. Soonyoung only knew because he asked, otherwise Jihoon wasn't talking.

"I didn't know you were this kinky." Soonyoung laughed a bit.

"Shut up." Jihoon snapped.

Soonyoung smirked to himself but did what he was told. Jihoon went back to his original spot. Soonyoung then felt his orgasm building up, making him kick his legs and try to buck his hips. The third left him out of breath and start to lean towards not enjoying this.

"You're so pretty," Jihoon came back and caressed his cheek. He kissed his lips softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Soonyoung said, a bit snippy. "I want to get you off, though."

"Do you deserve it? After all, you're just a toy, right?"

"Toys please their owners." He said quietly.

Jihoon grinned. He crawled up to kneel over his face. He got his cock out of his pants and slid it into Soonyoung's eager mouth. Jihoon fucked it until his cum shot down his throat.

The machine was turned up to medium when he was done. Soonyoung moaned at the increase of speed. His cock was practically numb from the vibrator, but it still managed to give him pleasure. The thrusts were now what he was used to, and it made him wonder what the final setting was like.

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung whined.

"Give up already?"

"No..." He turned to look at him. "I want you to touch me. Anywhere, please."

Jihoon stood at the side of the bed. "Are you begging?"

Soonyoung remembered his commitment. "No." He looked away.

"Then, no." He sat back down.

Soonyoung bit back a whine. He came once more a few minutes later. He was breathing hard, sweaty, and sore. But he couldn't imagine missing out on this.

He climaxed a second time on that setting, then again right as it was turned up. Soonyoung was close to tears, but he felt so good. The highest mode was both incredible and terrible; too fast for a person, therefore marginally more pleasurable. It hurt, too, but he was used to feeling beat up like this.

Jihoon touched himself to the other's moans and screams. He came with a grunt, aiming it on Soonyoung's chest. "You're such a mess, baby." He breathed.

Soonyoung could only whine. He wanted to stop, but had to get that hour. "I'm your mess," he whispered, a tear slipping out.

Jihoon wiped it away and kissed near his eye. "We can stop."

"No," Soonyoung insisted. He then relented, "When it's an hour."

Thankfully, Jihoon understood his dazed words. He kissed his forehead and pet his hair. Soonyoung came twice more before his time was up. He suspects Jihoon shortened it, but he didn't care anymore. Soonyoung breathed heavily and let his tears fall.

"Hey, sorry, but can I take a picture of you?" Jihoon asked awkwardly. Soonyoung nodded, so a photo was taken of him in his wrecked state. He then cleaned everything. The pool of cum was a bit hard to wipe up, but Jihoon used a wet and dry towel to make sure he was spotless. When Soonyoung was free from his restraints, he didn't move. He let out a breath once the dildo was gone.

"How many was that?" Jihoon then knelt by the bed to be eye-to-eye, also smoothing down his hair.

** [end] **

"Eight." Soonyoung croaked. His throat hurt from all his noises.

"Impressive." Jihoon chuckled.

Soonyoung managed to shift to face him. "I don't want to cum ever again."

Jihoon smiled. It then faded away as he ran his thumb over Soonyoung's pouty lips. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

Soonyoung took his hand and held it with both of his own. "Thank you for doing this."

"No big deal. You're supposed to pleasure me, aren't you? Just repaying you."

He ended up closing his eyes before he finished talking. "I think I'm gonna have to stay here tonight."

"That's okay," Jihoon squeezed his hand. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

Soonyoung hummed a no. He knows he cuddles in his sleep, but he thinks Jihoon won't mind for some reason. Plus, he wants to be warm and cozy.

"Do you want your clothes?" Jihoon asked.

He felt like a child, but nodded anyways. If this is aftercare, he could get used to it. "Only underwear." He said when the other left.

Jihoon even helped him put them on. Soonyoung could tell they weren't his, but didn't comment. He was also asked if he wanted to clean off the marker tonight or tomorrow, and Soonyoung chose the latter. They got under the covers. Soonyoung was still sweaty, but he snuggled up to Jihoon and wrapped his legs and arms around him. Jihoon didn't seem to mind.

"Goodnight, my prince." Jihoon whispered.

Soonyoung's heart swelled at the name. "Goodnight." He said back.


	34. saturday

Jun saw Minghao when he was doing a lapdance. It made his heart beat faster and become incredibly distracted. His customer didn't seem to notice, probably because of how nervous he was. Jun ended up actually apologizing to him, which earned him a slightly confused smile. He then immediately found Minghao, took his hand, and pulled him to his room without a word.

When behind the safety of the door, Jun hugged him almost too tightly. Neither of them said anything. Minghao hugged back after a second, and not as strong as Jun.

A little more than a week ago, when Minghao was last here, their goodbye was a bit emotional. He hasn't shown up until now. That was nerve-wracking on its own, never mind Minghao saying he _loves him_. Those few words gave Jun too much stress. It had him rethinking his feelings; if he's talking to Minghao "just to be nice."

His thoughts distracted him from realizing Minghao stopped hugging him. He doesn't know how long they were standing there like that, but he moved away quickly.

"I haven't seen you in so long." Jun smiled and cupped his face.

Minghao grabbed his wrists. "Yeah." Was all he said.

Neither of them moved their hands. Jun knew his concern was showing, but he couldn't help it. He leaned in to kiss him, only to be met with his cheek. Minghao was still turned away when Jun looked at him.

"Talk to me." Jun said. When Minghao didn't say anything, he moved them to the bed to sit.

"I was kidding last time. Don't take it seriously." He said after a while.

Jun held his hand. "I know you weren't. You know I care about you, come on."

Minghao broke easily. "I don't think you realize what you're doing to me."

"What do you mean?" Jun leaned in closer.

"I _know_ you care about me." Minghao faced him. "You show it really, really well. You're a prostitute, and we haven't even had sex. You don't make me pay to see you. You make sure I'm okay. You put me before yourself. You told me not to be sorry after what I said last time."

Jun stared at him. He knew what he was getting at, but didn't want to hear it.

"What do you think that does to somebody? Getting special treatment like that? I was being serious, and I hate it. I know you think you're just doing your job. You were my first gay crush, Jun, sorry for getting a little attached."

Jun felt his heart breaking. He didn't know how to fix this, he still hasn't figured out if he loves him back. "Don't talk like that. Minghao, please, I'm sorry. Look, honestly, I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling. I know I care about you, I know I think you're gorgeous, and I know I want you to be happy. I wasn't just doing my job, I wouldn't have been like that if I didn't feel this way. Please don't leave me."

Minghao only looked at him. Jun took a risk and tried to kiss him again, this one being successful. He made it as soft and slow as he could. Minghao's lips were as smooth and perfect as ever, and Jun tried to soak in every detail.

"You're doing it again." Minghao whispered.

"I don't care." Jun replied. He had them lay down, but didn't continue the kiss. He pulled Minghao close, now with his head on Jun's chest and arm around his waist.

Minghao was stiff. "We should stop if you don't even want me."

"I do want you," Jun turned to face him, resting their foreheads together. "I know that much."

"You're lying."

"I'm not," he cupped Minghao's cheek. "I have feelings, yes, but I just need some time."

He snuggled closer, hiding his face in Jun's chest. "I'll hate you if you're using me."

Jun slid his hand to the back of his head. He felt more afraid than he thought would. He didn't want to lose him. "Okay," Jun whispered.

They stayed there until Jun needed to strip again. Minghao almost fell asleep in the short time they had. Jun walked him to the door and gave him another gentle kiss before he left.

He walked to the dressing room in a daze. The three others were also there, and Soonyoung asked him what's up.

"Do you think you can love someone without knowing you do?" Jun asked as he sat at his vanity.

None of them answered right away. Wonwoo eventually did after a few moments with, "Yeah. Mingyu and I were attracted to each other and were all flirty, you know. I didn't really know why I was acting like that, but I knew he was cute. Then I realized I actually liked him."

"I guess that might be happening to me." Jun rested his chin in his palm, his elbow on the table.

"With who?" Jeonghan asked.

"Minghao."

They were silent again. Jun was staring at his reflection in the mirror as if it could give him answers. Deep down, he knows he already loves Minghao. He just doesn't want to admit it. He doesn't like the thought of meeting a partner at his work. It feels... dirty. Although, he is grateful their relationship isn't built on sex. Maybe that part will ease his conscious.

"Truthfully, I don't care who you date as long as they're nice to you. I'm assuming Minghao is." Soonyoung spoke first.

Jun nodded. "Yeah. Really nice. He told me I was his first gay crush, isn't that neat?"

"I've never been one for dating customers," Jeonghan started, "But with Vernon and now you, I suppose I don't care. Like Soonyoung said, as long as they're nice."

Jun turned to face them. They were all standing up, and with a glance to the clock he saw they've spent too much time. He'll have to change later. "Thanks guys. He's fragile so I really don't want to hurt him." He said, rising from his chair.

"I get it," Wonwoo said as he started walking. "If you're worried, make sure you actually like him first."

They all headed towards the door. Jun didn't say anything, and three of them stepped up to the poles. He was almost too distracted to dance. He kept looking at the entrance, expecting Minghao to come running back in. But that wouldn't make any sense, it's not like they left on a bad note.

Jun forced himself to focus on whoever was in front of him at the moment.


	35. tuesday

"Seungcheolie!"

Chan knew he heard it through the door by the look on his face when he opened it. "Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I have good news." Chan continued.

"I simple knock would've sufficed."

"I did knock." Chan told him. "Anyways, guess my good news."

Seungcheol waved him in and started walking, saying, "You got a good test grade or something?"

Chan followed and closed the door behind him. The two live in the same apartment complex, but in different buildings so they don't see each other too often. As you know, walking is hard.

"No," he sang, a smile on his face.

"Just tell me." Seungcheol plopped onto the couch.

Chan sat next to him. He grabbed his hand in both of his own. "I made an account on a _dating website_. And! I put _aromantic_ in the bio."

Seungcheol copied his smile. "Really? That's great! Which one?"

"Just Tinder. And I'm already planning on ignoring any gross bullies."

"That's really good, Chan, I'm proud of you." Seungcheol squeezed his hand.

Chan had a feeling he was proud of the self-acceptance part, but tried not to think about it as he didn't want his mood to be dampened. "Hopefully something will happen soon."

Seungcheol brought him into a hug. Chan was quick to pull away and kiss him. The other didn't object, setting his hands on the tops of his thighs. Chan scooted closer and held the back of his neck.

"You talk about dating someone and you're over here kissing me." Seungcheol broke apart and smiled.

"Kissing you is fun."

He pecked his lips. "Hmm. Is that so?"

Chan kissed him again, this time without tongue. "I have a question," he said. Something's been on his mind for a while.

Seungcheol told him to go on. "Are you and Jeonghan dating?" he asked.

The older looked at him. Chan maintained eye contact even though he was nervous. "No, why?" Seungcheol answered.

"You're close to him." Chan said.

"I'm close to you."

Chan shook his head. "No, not in the same way. Jeonghan's protective of you. During that orgy he said once again he only fucks you. And I know you two do things without me. Well, I do too, but only when you're both not there. Anyway, if you don't think you are, Jeonghan probably does."

Seungcheol stared at him again. "I don't... should I ask him?"

"I would." Chan wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face into the crook of it. "It just seems you two are closer than you and I."

Seungcheol stayed quiet. Chan started kissing his neck, trying to make a hickey. It was faint when Seungcheol pushed him away.

"We're working tonight, save your horniness for later." He smiled.

Chan pouted. He cupped the other's face and said, "You're the only one I'm horny for, though."

"Too bad." Seungcheol tapped his nose.

Chan grabbed his hand as he was moving it away, putting his finger in his mouth. He sucked on it and looked at him, also scooting a bit closer.

"Come on, I'm serious." Seungcheol retracted his hand. He wiped it on Chan's shirt.

The younger frowned again. He then moved to lay down with his head in Seungcheol's lap. "Can I stay here until work? I'm bored."

Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. But don't try anything."

Chan smiled and sat up, now hugging him from the side with his legs over his lap. He nuzzled his face into his neck again. "Yes, sir. No funny business. I'll probably nap."

"You couldn't do that alone?"

"Ah, so rude. Why do you hate me?" Chan looked up.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He moved to lay down, Chan on top of him. "I'm sleeping too. Don't be annoying."

Chan pushed up his shirt for the contact. Seungcheol didn't say anything, his eyes closed. Chan did the same.

He woke up first. Chan scrambled for his phone, seeing it was 6:30. He hit Seungcheol awake and stood. "Get up, you trash."

Seungcheol groaned and rolled over. "What time is it?"

Chan answered him, causing him to scramble to get up. The club was about fifteen minutes away, but they arrive early to get ready. "Bye," Chan pulled him into a kiss.

Seungcheol held him a bit longer. "Is today a theme day?"

"Nope, Thursday." Chan said, then turned and walked out.

He returned to his apartment to gather his things, then was on his way to the club. The two arrived at around the same time. Chan glanced to find Jeonghan, but he wasn't here yet. Seungcheol seemed to also notice.

"Chan has good news!" Seungcheol said.

He rolled his eyes and sat, getting out his makeup bag. "He's trying to find someone to date! He's on Tinder! Even put 'aromantic' in his bio and everything!" Seungcheol continued.

"That's nice," Jun smiled. He reached over to pat Chan's shoulder. Chan sent him a small grin.

"It is. I'm so proud of him." Seungcheol stood behind him and hugged around his shoulders, moving them side to side.

Chan hit his hand, making him move away. "I don't like you saying 'proud.'"

He was asked why not, causing him to reply with, "It just sounds weird. Like I've done something special."

"But you have! You used to be crying about this. Now you're freely labeling yourself as aromantic. It's a big deal and we're happy for you." Seungcheol told him.

Chan didn't say anything, shifting in his seat and continuing with his makeup. Seungcheol thankfully read the mood and stopped talking.

Chan knows he has accepted the label, but doesn't know if he's kidding himself or not. He put it on Tinder because he knows he aligns with it and didn't want to give anyone false hope. But the accepting part still isn't fully there. He can't stop thinking about his future and hoping this is just a phase.

A little while later, the fourth worker arrived. Chan looked to Seungcheol, who didn't see him. Jeonghan sat at his vanity and Chan heard Seungcheol lean over to tell his "good news." Chan pretended he wasn't listening, but heard Jeonghan was happy for him.

Chan looked to the clock, seeing they were opening in a few minutes. Jeonghan's lateness is kind of annoying, especially because Chan takes time to make sure he looks good. Jeonghan's eye makeup is always simple. He says he doesn't need it since he's already beautiful enough. Chan sometimes wishes he could be like that.

"Let's go," Jun called as the clock hit seven.

They all stood and headed out. Chan's mind switched to work mode; a horny teenager.


	36. friday

"You know I absolutely love seeing you dance," Seungkwan trailed a finger down his arm.

Vernon smirked and pressed him against the door. He could feel Seungkwan was already hard. "What about it?"

"Your eyes... your expressions," the older told him. "You look like you're only pleasing yourself up there, and getting off on people getting off to you."

Vernon reached a hand down to his inner thigh and squeezed. Seungkwan arched his back slightly. "The only person I want to see is you."

"And you've got me, haven't you?"

"Hmm, yes I have." Vernon looked him over. He wanted to fuck him so badly; to hear his moans and see his face as he orgasms. He wishes he had a bigger dick just to fuck Seungkwan with it. "Can you wait?"

Seungkwan pouted. "Why not here?"

"My toys are at home. I wanna play with you, just a little bit." Vernon nipped at his earlobe.

The other whined in complaint. He crossed his arms, making Vernon step back. "Fine. You didn't have to get me all excited, though."

"Aw, baby, don't be mad. I'll get you off now, if you want. A little tease for later, right?"

Seungkwan kept his frown. "How come you're not hard?"

"An acquired skill, baby boy." Vernon tapped his nose. Seungkwan blinked in surprise.

He eventually agreed. They both left the room, Seungkwan heading home and Vernon looking for more customers. He was able to leave a few hours later, informing his friends of what he was about to do. They rooted for him excessively.

Vernon got to his house, cleaned up a few things, then called Seungkwan over. By the time he arrived, Vernon was hard from anticipation.

** [smut: toys, "daddy"] **

"What are we using today?" Seungkwan asked once they were in the bedroom.

Vernon had already gotten out what he wanted. He picked up the string of anal beads and twirled it around. Seungkwan blushed when he saw it. He sat down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I want you to be in pure ecstasy tonight, okay? Feeling so good you don't know where you are and can't feel the bed beneath you. Ever felt like that, kitty?" Vernon kneeled in front of him, taking his shirt off.

Seungkwan slowly shook his head. Vernon kissed down his chest. He could feel his racing heartbeat when he got to it. He continued down, having the older lay back as he took off the rest of his clothes.

"Did you get yourself off after you left?" Vernon asked before taking his cock in his hand and pressing his lips to his hole.

Seungkwan's breath caught. "Yes... I'm sorry, baby."

Vernon circled his tongue around his entrance. "You're still needy for me, though, right?"

"Of course, daddy."

He pumped his cock faster and finally stuck his tongue in. Seungkwan whimpered and spread his legs wider. Vernon gradually but quickly worked his way up to the farthest reach of his tongue, all while still paying attention to his length. He occasionally blew air into him, making Seungkwan's legs flinch.

"Daddy, please, more." He whined.

Vernon ignored him until he felt his cock go slick with precum. Then, he flipped Seungkwan over and got the beads.

"How much more?" he pushed one on his hole, but not enough to go inside.

"All of it, Vernon, please. I need you in me. I don't want the toy, I just want you." Seungkwan rushed.

Vernon smirked. He pushed the ball in, causing the other to give a short moan. "Count for me." He requested.

"One," Seungkwan murmured. "But–"

"I said I wanted to play with you, didn't I?" Vernon interrupted. Seungkwan whined but didn't say anything else. He continued counting when the next one was in.

The third bead was when he started getting desperate. Seungkwan rocked his hips, only for Vernon to hold them. He started sneakily pinching his nipple, which Vernon also stopped.

"If you keep being naughty, I'll leave you here; dripping and throbbing." He warned.

Seungkwan whined once more. "F-four," he said at the next one.

When the fifth and final one was in, Vernon reached around to stroke his cock. "How are you feeling, angel?"

"I need you," Seungkwan breathed. He had moved from his hands to his elbows to his face, meaning it was cutely squished from his cheek. Vernon had a hard time suppressing his feelings.

He pet his hair as he pushed a finger in and swirled it around. Seungkwan bucked his hips again. Vernon stopped when the string ran out, then pulled it back to release a ball.

Seungkwan gasped and moaned. He maintained eye contact with the other as the rest of them left his eager hole. "Please, daddy, please, I need you in me. Fill me up, please, I need your cock." He begged.

Vernon rolled him over to see even more precum leaking. He licked it off his stomach and from his tip, earning a loud moan. He decided to stop the teasing and rub on the lube, quickly lining up.

Seungkwan wrapped his legs around his waist and almost pushed him in himself. Vernon did after hearing one more desperate plea. He snapped his hips hard and fast, diving Seungkwan into a fit of moans and whines.

Vernon saw his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, even if no noise came out. Although, he was almost all the time, as his body moved with Vernon's thrusts. Seungkwan's legs were tight around him.

"Vernon, daddy, I'm gonna c-cum..."

He took Seungkwan's hand and put it on his cock, directing him to jerk himself off. He would do it himself, but he doesn't think he can focus on more than one thing at the moment. Seungkwan followed his instructions until he came, moaning Vernon's name loud.

The younger took a few more minutes. Seungkwan's clench during his climax brought him closer to the edge, as well as his expression. He eventually came to Seungkwan's whines about how good he feels.

Vernon fell to his knees on the floor. He lifted Seungkwan's legs up and licked away the cum that was dripping out. This made Seungkwan release small, desperate noises.

** [end] **

Finally, Vernon laid next to the other. He slung his arm around his waist and leaned into him. "How was it?" he breathed.

"Pure ecstasy," Seungkwan responded.

Vernon smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have a question," he said. Seungkwan asked what it was. "You're my boyfriend, right?"

"Um..." Seungkwan paused. "Yeah, as far as I know. And have been for a while."

"Just making sure. We never really made it official, I don't think." Vernon said.

Seungkwan hummed. "I'm about to fall asleep."

Vernon sat up and licked the cum off Seungkwan's chest. They then moved up to the top of the bed and got under the covers. They talked and kissed a bit before inevitably falling asleep.


	37. saturday

Soonyoung knows he gets especially excited when Jihoon comes. He doesn't really see any problem with it, though, as long as none of his other customers see. He likes to think Jihoon gets excited to come here too.

"What's on the menu for today?" Soonyoung asked, pulling Jihoon into his room.

"Me," Jihoon said quietly as he shut the door.

Soonyoung smiled wide. "Ooh, just what I've been craving." He dragged him to the bed.

Jihoon sat down, Soonyoung standing in front of him. He smoothed down the worker's short skirt as he spoke. "Although... I want to try something different."

"Quite the experimentalist, aren't you?" Soonyoung swayed his hips in a dance, putting his hands on Jihoon's.

"Yeah..." he chuckled. "I want to... get a little rough. Just spanking, though. But, you know, no-limits spanking. Like a punishment..."

Soonyoung stopped moving for a second. He then straddled the other and rolled his hips. "I thought you didn't like stuff like that?"

"Yeah, but, I just want to try it. I think you being dominant would be hot..." Jihoon ran his hand up his chest, which was covered by a white apron. "I mean, you're already dominant, and hot, but, you know, I want more."

Soonyoung smiled. He's adorable when he's shy. "I'll do my best, kitten. Let's pick a safeword, just in case."

"Is _stop_ not enough?" Jihoon looked up.

** [smut: dom/sub, degrading, spanking] **

He paused his hip movements to slide a hand under Jihoon's shirt to his nipple. "Well, some people say that just to say it." Soonyoung saw he was confused, but kept going. "What do you think about _bear_?"

"You're definitely not a bear."

Soonyoung laughed. He pinched the other's nipple, making him bite his lip. "I know. But it's a cute nickname, isn't it?"

"Okay." Jihoon answered.

Soonyoung pulled his shirt off and threw it away. He pushed him back and started grinding again. Jihoon moaned as his mouth landed on his nipple.

"What's with the maid outfit?" Jihoon breathed.

He straightened his frilly lace headband. "It's a theme day. We're all maids. You know, at your service and whatnot." Soonyoung undid and pulled off Jihoon's pants.

Soonyoung palmed him through his underwear. "Let's hope you're not naughty today." He licked up from his stomach to his neck.

Jihoon ran his fingers through the other's hair. "Yes, sir." He mumbled.

Soonyoung took Jihoon's underwear off, plus his own apron and headband. He grabbed Jihoon's hands and pinned them above his head and started grinding again. "From last time to today, how many times did you touch yourself and think of me?"

"I-I–"

"Answer, slut." Soonyoung growled and gripped his wrists tighter. "Did you think of me in your bedroom, at your mercy, getting fucked til I was numb? Or the other way around, my cock ramming into your ass and leaving you sore?"

"Six? F-five? I don't know, I'm sorry–" Jihoon stammered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Soonyoung leaned down to kiss his neck. "You're adorable when you're scared."

He stood to take off the rest of his clothes as Jihoon answered. "I'm not scared."

"Oh, aren't you?" Soonyoung smirked, pushing down his panties.

"I'm not." Jihoon insisted. "Just... nervous."

The other could tell he regretted that word too. Soonyoung kneeled in between his legs and moved them up and out of the way. "Aw, honey, don't be nervous with me. You know I'm going to take care of you."

Jihoon didn't respond, only whining when he felt the lube on his hole. Soonyoung pushed a finger in easily. He quickly went to two and three fingers.

"Hoshi... baby, I need you." Jihoon whimpered.

"Already?" Soonyoung smirked. He added a fourth finger and massaged Jihoon's prostate. "What's the magic word?"

"P-please," he gripped the sheets tight. "Please, I need you in me. I-I want to feel full, I want your-your cum... please."

Soonyoung took his fingers out, making Jihoon whine childishly. He pumped his cock at a slow pace. "You'll have it if I decide you can."

Jihoon bucked his hips slightly, letting out a high-pitched moan. He covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes. After taking a few deep breaths, he whispered, "I need you so fucking badly."

Soonyoung bit his lip and sat back. Jihoon whined at the loss of contact, but kept his eyes closed. His words made Soonyoung even more excited, but there was something else than just lust. He didn't want to figure it out now. He flipped his customer over and moved him to the edge of the bed.

"You're sensitive today. All I've done is finger you and you're already begging." Soonyoung rubbed his ass. "But you're too desperate. Have you no self-respect? You're becoming as much of a slut as I am. Dirty, filthy whore." He whispered near his ear.

Jihoon barely managed to reply. Soonyoung saw him clutching the sheets again to prepare himself. He didn't want to hurt him, truthfully. Especially with how he reacted the first time he was spanked. But Soonyoung has a job to do.

He brought his hand down as hard as he could, making a definite smacking sound. Jihoon let out a small yelp. Soonyoung did it again on the other cheek.

Jihoon lasted for only four. "Stop, stop, bear, please, stop!" He cried out.

Soonyoung quickly brought him off the bed and kneeled on the floor with him, hugging him close. "It's okay, you're okay. I'll never hurt you again. Jihoon, baby, you're alright." Soonyoung rushed as he pet his hair.

He felt Jihoon's tears on his shoulder. Soonyoung gets hit like that almost every day, so he couldn't relate, but knew some people cannot fathom the idea of pain being linked to pleasure.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Jihoon stuttered.

"What in the world are you sorry for? We tried something new and it didn't work out; happens all the time. I should be sorry. I am, angel, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Soonyoung replied.

Jihoon moved away and looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy. "I'm sorry I'm crying. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it." He wiped his eyes.

Soonyoung shook his head in disbelief. "Don't say that. I'm the one who made you cry, aren't I? Your pleasure comes before mine, it doesn't matter if I liked it. I should've seen you crying and stopped earlier."

Jihoon looked down. Soonyoung took his hands to hold. "Don't apologize. I told you to do it." He murmured.

"Okay, good. No one's apologizing." Soonyoung lifted his head up with a finger. "Now, are you okay? Do you want to continue?"

Jihoon nodded slightly. Soonyoung stood them up and they got back on the bed. "I won't be rough at all," he promised. He wiped the remaining tears away and kissed his forehead.

The other didn't say anything, instead moving to kiss his neck. His mouth trailed down to blow him. Soonyoung leaned back on his elbows and let out a sigh.

"You're beautiful, baby. Not just... not just with your mouth around my cock." Soonyoung paused in the middle of his sentence to wonder if he should continue it.

His mind was brought back to last week when he went to Jihoon's house and stayed the night. The day after was just as you'd expect: awkward. Soonyoung didn't exactly mind, he just wanted to get out of his hair as soon as possible. But he ended up taking a shower to wash off the marker, and Jihoon joined (at a cost, of course). Soonyoung noticed he was more touchy than usual, and a bit flirty. Like he was trying to make things romantic. It was scary for Soonyoung and he couldn't stop thinking about it for a few days after.

The warmth and wetness leaving caused him to come back to reality. Jihoon crawled up to say in his ear, "Fuck me."

"Do you wanna ride me again?"

Jihoon nodded softly. The position probably made him feel more in control. Soonyoung grabbed a condom and the lube, fixing himself up. Jihoon hovered over him, but waited a moment to kiss him before sliding down. Soonyoung held the back of his neck to continue it, both of them moaning in each other's mouths.

Soonyoung held his hips to help him thrust, but not too rough. Jihoon was soon leaning down close with his head in the crook of the other's neck. He came first, hiding his moans in his skin. Soonyoung was a few moments after.

** [end] **

Jihoon stayed in his position as they calmed down, with Soonyoung petting his hair. Soonyoung spoke to him for a bit for aftercare. Jihoon got off after a few more moments, ones that were filled with silence and kisses on Soonyoung's neck.

"You alright?" Soonyoung asked.

He nodded. "How long do you think it'll hurt?"

Soonyoung glanced to what he could see of his butt. "A few days, maybe."

Jihoon frowned. He then started getting dressed himself. Soonyoung followed, but when they were at the door, he stole a kiss. He made it last a while.

"Bye. Don't forget to send me your cute videos." Soonyoung said when they broke apart.

"Cute?" Jihoon smiled.

Soonyoung just smirked and shrugged, leading him out of the room.


	38. tuesday

"I love you." Jun said. "I love you. I think I love you."

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Practicing." Jun answered, keeping his gaze on his reflection.

"Confessing to someone?" Seungcheol asked.

Jun nodded. "Yes. To Minghao."

"You love him?" Seungcheol looked at him as he took a seat.

They only have a few minutes after dances and sessions to freshen up, and Jun was using all of them to prepare himself. Minghao wasn't here yet, but he's assuming he will be. Hopefully soon.

"Yeah," Jun said. "He's already confessed to me. Almost two weeks ago, that is. He's been in a few times since but we haven't talked about it."

"Hope he won't get jealous when you and Jeonghan are up there," Seungcheol said as he touched up his eye makeup.

"Who'll get jealous?" Jeonghan barged in.

"Jun's boyfriend."

"He's not my _boyfriend_."

"You literally just said you love each other."

Jun crossed his arms and pouted. He went to stand by the door to wait. Once it was time, the three left. He wondered where Chan was, but he doesn't have to dance, so he didn't worry. Jun and Jeonghan stepped up to the pole and froze in their positions until the song started.

Jeonghan and him don't exactly have the most chemistry, but it wouldn't be fair for only the other three to do it. At least that's how Jun explains it. He doesn't question his boss much.

Seungcheol's statement came back to him as he scanned the crowd. Minghao was standing a little ways away, next to the tables. He smiled wide and flaunted it.

"Minghao's here," Jun whispered.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" Jeonghan replied.

"Shut up." Jun said. He grabbed his ass from the back, so the crowd could see, as they swayed their hips.

Jeonghan was playing it up, assumingly for Minghao. Jun hated him a little for it, but he was curious of what Minghao would do if he was jealous. And he was about to find out; he headed towards the other with determination.

He was going to just get it over with and say it, but Minghao spoke first. "Bedroom."

Jun smirked. He wondered if this was his jealousy, but he ended up leading them instead of the other way around. Although, once there, they immediately went to the bed.

"I have something to tell you," Jun tried.

"Me too." Minghao said. "First, I came here with the intention of us having sex, then I saw you and that guy up there. And it made me realize I want to be the only one to touch you like that. And the only one you touch like that."

Jun stared at him, his lips slightly parted in shock. "So...?" he asked after a few moments.

"So, now I want to have sex with you even more. And I don't even care about what we talked about that one time, I actually want to forget it. Just for a little while."

He continued to gape. Minghao blinked at him. Jun then managed to get himself together and pull him into a hard kiss. He slowed it down so he wouldn't overwhelm him. They laid back and Jun set his knees on either side of him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Minghao asked.

** [smut: vanilla] **

"Later," Jun disregarded. He kissed his jaw and below his ear, leaving a mark as his hand slid up his shirt. He felt the soft skin of his stomach when he moved up to his nipple.

Minghao mewled at the new sensation. His hand went up to Jun's hair, gripping it tightly. Jun gingerly lifted up and took off Minghao's shirt, doing the same to his bandeau. The kisses trailed down his chest, Jun's hand rubbing his side.

"Top or bottom?" Jun asked.

"Bottom," Minghao replied, his voice already weak.

Jun undid his jeans and pulled them down. He looked up as he placed his mouth on his clothed cock. Minghao bit his lip when he felt him. Jun placed kisses on it, then took his underwear off with his teeth. Minghao's cock sprang up, and Jun licked from base to tip.

He kissed around him before taking him in his mouth. Minghao let out a breathy moan. He ran both his hands through Jun's hair and tilted his head back.

Jun sat up and used his hand instead. "I'll go slow, I promise." He said and kissed his temple.

"You don't have to..." Minghao's hand slid down his side to his scantily-clad ass.

Jun smiled. He put his own hand on Minghao's, lining up their fingers and making him grab harder. This made Minghao blush, but he kissed Jun passionately and gripped his other cheek.

They moved to switch positions. Minghao pulled down Jun's bottoms as he said, "You wear such pretty things."

Jun had a tiny black skirt with attached underwear. The bandeau was also black, and so was his choker and heels. Everything was off by now, aside from his accessory. Minghao rubbed his thighs when the skirt was gone.

"Pretty things for a pretty boy," Jun grinned.

Minghao playfully rolled his eyes. His hands went up his sides and chest, stopping at his shoulders as he leaned down. Minghao kissed and sucked Jun's collarbone. Jun stuck a few fingers in his mouth to get them wet, then trailed the dry ones down his back and to his hole so he knew what was happening.

The younger whimpered as he pushed in a finger. Jun's other hand pet his hair soothingly. Minghao nipped his skin and licked it. Jun added another, making him bite again. Minghao apologized quietly and sucked on the spot.

"Do you have a biting kink?" Jun chuckled.

"No," Minghao told him.

Jun had his doubts, but didn't say anything. He moaned when Minghao's hand started stroking him. He pushed in a third finger at that time, thrusting them in and out.

Minghao moaned and hid his face in the crook of his neck. "More."

Jun teased him a bit longer. He eventually took his fingers out and got up to get the condom and lube. Minghao was on his knees, panting and dripping with precum. Jun went back to his position and got himself ready. Minghao lowered himself onto his cock with a moan.

"God, you feel so good." Minghao groaned.

Jun thrusted his hips up to meet the other's, although not too rough. He wouldn't have done it at all if Minghao told him to go slow. He grabbed Minghao's hips and dug in his fingernails, making him let out a sound.

"Jun... I-I– _fuck_ ," he stuttered.

Jun doesn't know if he's ever heard him curse before. He took the back of Minghao's neck, bringing him down to say, "Was your friend as good as me?"

Minghao whined. "No, no, not e-even close."

The stripper thrusted harder, causing Minghao to hide his face in his neck again. Jun felt kisses and bites, along with vibrations from his moans. They got more desperate, leading to Jun assuming he's close. He took Minghao's cock and pumped it until he felt his cum shoot out.

Minghao's soft whines and whimpers continued as Jun neared his orgasm. He held his hips to thrust harder, soon climaxing with a loud moan. The two were both panting as they calmed down.

** [end] **

"I love you," Jun breathed.

"What?"

He looked up. Minghao wasn't dazed and tired anymore. He got off of the older, causing Jun to sit up. "I love you." He repeated.

"You can't just say that," Minghao said. "Not after... _that_. You only love me for sex, don't you?"

"What? Oh my God, no." Jun straightened and grabbed Minghao's hands. He took them away. "No, that's what I was going to tell you earlier. Remember how I said I needed time to figure stuff out? Well, I figured it out, and I love you. I want us to be together, like, you know, boyfriends. I don't care if we never have sex again."

Minghao studied him. "Boyfriends?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, boyfriends. Only if you want, of course." Jun looked away.

"Boyfriends. Xu Minghao and..."

"Wen Junhui."

"Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui: boyfriends." Minghao said as if it was foreign to him. He then mumbled, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Jun smiled. He cupped Minghao's face so they'd look at each other. He pecked his lips, making Minghao blush.

"I would hug you but you're messy."

Jun looked down to see he still had cum on him. He stood to get tissues, also throwing away the condom while he was at it. When he came back, Minghao had his underwear on.

"I need your number, Xu Minghao." Jun leaned on his hands on the bed so they were face-to-face.

Minghao slipped out from under him and found his pants, giving Jun his phone. He put his number in and gave it back. "I'll text you." Minghao whispered.

"Good. Until then I'll plan our first date."

He looked down with a small smile. Minghao kissed him once more before turning away and leaving. Jun could almost hear his heart beating.


	39. wednesday

"I guess the others haven't noticed." Wonwoo told him.

"I don't think they would, everybody's kinda in their head while there."

He shrugged. "I'm just glad the month's almost over." Wonwoo turned into an aisle and started looking at the book spines.

Mingyu agreed. He was told Joshua said Wonwoo could stop having sex at the end of the month, for financial purposes. They were both extremely grateful he was even kept. They haven't talked about it, but Mingyu's a little worried about his client's reactions.

Of course, Wonwoo could get security and throw them out at any time, in the bedroom or out. They have a panic button just behind the bed. But, that doesn't mean they can't get physical first. Mingyu and a few of his friends have been shoved and hit for not giving someone what they want. It's rough, but at least they get the satisfaction of banning them.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" Mingyu blinked at him.

"I asked if you've heard anything about this," Wonwoo held up a book.

Mingyu blinked at it. "Uh, no. Don't you like her stuff, though?"

Wonwoo shrugged and looked down at the novel. "What were you thinking about?" he then glanced up.

"Nothing." Mingyu copied his shrug. Wonwoo stared at him; he doesn't like being left hanging. "I just hope you like your job again."

He lifted up Mingyu's hand he was holding to kiss it. "Well, yeah, that was the point."

Mingyu playfully pushed him. "That's why I said _I hope_."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He started walking, going further into the store. Mingyu followed, as they were holding hands. He doesn't read as much as his boyfriend, so he was blindly going along wherever he went.

"Wait," Mingyu slowed down. Wonwoo turned to look at him, seeing his pensive expression. "I hope you like your job again, mostly because I know how the customers can get and I don't want you getting hurt."

A grin grew on Wonwoo's face. "I understand. But there's security and I know how to be safe." He tried to keep walking.

Mingyu stayed put. "I know, but _you know_ how they are when they don't get what they want. We all know self-defense, yeah, but you're not exactly the strongest person. And most of them are older."

Wonwoo cocked his head and knitted his brow. He moved to fully face him. "Why are you so concerned _now_? Anything could've happened before this."

Mingyu bit his lip. He looked around for seats, and once he found some he hurried over, Wonwoo in tow. They sat down, still holding hands.

"I know, but this is new. Once everyone knows, people could, like, gang up on you. I'm just scared." Mingyu looked down and started playing with their fingers.

"Baby, you're thinking of the worst-case scenario." Wonwoo said after a minute.

"So?" Mingyu looked up. "It can still happen. Probably more likely than any other, with our line of work. I just really want you to be safe."

Wonwoo squeezed his hands and smiled. "I will. We're all super careful, aren't we? I'll do everything I can, take every precaution. I promise."

"But I also really want you to be okay." Mingyu bit his lip again, leaning in slightly.

The other glanced around before pulling him into a kiss. "I will. Don't worry about me, sweetheart."

"I don't think that's physically possible."

Wonwoo laughed. "Don't worry _too much_ about me. I worry when you're there without me, but I have to be hopeful you're okay, right?"

"Aw, don't worry about me."

Wonwoo stared at him incredulously. Mingyu winked before pecking his lips and standing up. "Are we done?" he asked.

"Sure," Wonwoo looked down at his book. He stood and started following Mingyu to check out.

They bought Wonwoo's book and left, walking back to their apartment. On the way, Mingyu complained about how cold it was. Wonwoo then suggested they take a hot shower when they get home.

And so, they went straight to the bathroom once they arrived. They took off each other's clothes, filled with kisses and grins. When they were in, Wonwoo pulled his boyfriend under the water and got his hair wet.

"What are you doing?" Mingyu shut his eyes tight.

"Washing your hair. You work tonight." Wonwoo reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

Wonwoo sighed. "You have the memory of a goldfish."

"Well, I only need to fill my head with _you_ , don't I?" Mingyu smiled, poking Wonwoo's stomach.

He flinched and moved away, causing Mingyu to tickle him again. He eventually stopped after Wonwoo said they were going to slip and die.

Wonwoo shampooed Mingyu's hair and started rubbing it in. Mingyu closed his eyes again and smiled slightly, leaning in so their bodies were touching. Wonwoo rinsed his hair too, and by that time Mingyu was kissing his neck.

"Every time I have a hickey, others get mad." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu hummed, "Hmm, it's only fair, though, isn't it?"

Wonwoo moved his head away. He kissed his lips and said, "You don't get mad. Maybe just a little possessive and sad."

Mingyu rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes. His hand traveled down to his waist, near his crotch. "Is it bad I'm kinda glad you're no longer prostituting?" he whispered.

"No," Wonwoo slid his hand up Mingyu's arm. "I would be too if you stopped. Not saying I want you to."

He inched closer to his cock. "I'm actually really glad. Now I'm the only one who gives you pleasure. I'm sorry I... I'm sorry I like my job."

Wonwoo moved away so they'd look at each other. "Hey, I'd never tell you to stop doing what makes you happy. You just wanted me to be happy when I told you, right? I feel the same."

Mingyu nodded. "Okay. I love you so, so much, though." His hand continued closer.

Wonwoo took it and moved it up to his chest. "Not now."

He kept his hand there, and Mingyu began kissing his jaw. He wasn't trying anything. Wonwoo got the soap and washed both of them up, then they finally left the shower.

Wonwoo put on sweatpants and a shirt, but Mingyu stayed in his underwear, saying he was too lazy. He's sure Wonwoo knows it's so he'd be ogled and touched more, but doesn't care. They ate together before Mingyu had to leave.


	40. tuesday

With how Seungcheol's been treating him, Jeonghan's ready to force what's wrong out of him. He's been awkward and avoidant. He's not like that with the others, no, only Jeonghan.

And so, he's planning to corner him sometime tonight. Maybe when they're alone in the dressing room, maybe when he's in the bathroom. Jeonghan's not sure when or how, but it will happen.

He found an opportunity when they both were freshening up after a dance. Jun hadn't been onstage, and Chan rushed away to someone eye-fucking him. Seungcheol went to the bathroom, but Jeonghan opened the door as soon as it closed.

"Jeonghan, what the fuck, I'm peeing." Seungcheol rushed, his hands on his underwear.

"Yeah, so, why have you been so weird around me?" Jeonghan crossed his arms.

Seungcheol pushed his bottoms down to pee. The sound of it hitting the water filled the silence. Jeonghan had to wait until he was done.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He just about exploded. "Yes you do! I know you do. We haven't even done anything for, like, two weeks."

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Seungcheol furrowed his brow.

Jeonghan looked at him, unconvinced. "We fuck _at least_ once a week. Stop playing dumb, just tell me what's wrong."

Seungcheol sighed. He looked around and bit his lip. Jeonghan thought he was going to cry.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He paused. "Are you my boyfriend?"

Jeonghan's eyebrows shot up. "Um... do you think I am?"

"I'm asking you."

He's not going to lie and say he hasn't thought of it. Seungcheol is boyfriend material, yes, but their relationship isn't like that. But not every relationship is the same.

"Well... kind of. But it's not like we're exclusive. Like how we have Chan. Or either one of us could start seeing someone else. I guess, you know, polyamorous." Jeonghan's words softened as he spoke.

Seungcheol took a moment to answer. "If I was like that, I would've told you, wouldn't've I?"

Jeonghan glanced up. He looked concerned. "Well, I just assumed. I assume Chan is too."

"Are you?" Seungcheol took a step closer.

He looked up again, this time holding his gaze. Jeonghan then hugged himself and half-turned away. "I guess... I don't know."

"Baby, you're alright. Don't get upset." Seungcheol took his hand to hold. "I'm sorry we weren't on the same page. I don't think I can be in a relationship like that; I just thought us three were having fun. But it's okay, babe, if you are poly. Doesn't change anything. I just wanted to know what was going on."

Jeonghan bit his lip hard. He did it to try to combat his tears of embarrassment, but it wasn't working very well. Seungcheol noticed and pulled him into a hug, kissing his hair and rubbing his back.

"Sorry," Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol pulled away to look at him. "Hey, don't say that. Nothing's your fault. We'll still go on like how we've been, and be good, right?"

Jeonghan nodded. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "Wait, how do you know Chan feels the same as you?"

"He asked me if you and I were together."

"Oh." Jeonghan muttered. "Why doesn't he think he and I are together?"

Seungcheol winced. "You're kinda mean to him."

Jeonghan frowned and nodded. "True."

The other smiled. "You're the worst." Seungcheol pushed his shoulder. He took his hand again and led them out of the bathroom after he washed his hands.

They found Jun in the dressing room. He started talking when he saw them, "Don't you hate when they cum during a lapdance? Makes me feel gross," he pulled a face, using a wet wipe on his legs.

"Oh my God, right?" Jeonghan exploded. "And it's like they think you like it, or something. Either that or they're all embarrassed, and you have to comfort them. It's the worst."

Jun sighed and threw the wipe in the trash. "Oh, no! I don't think I've told you guys yet! Minghao and I are together now!"

"You've already told us." Seungcheol said.

Jun frowned.

"He's the best and you love him and you went on a date last weekend and it was perfect." Jeonghan continued.

Jun crossed his arms and pouted. "You guys are so rude."

Jeonghan laughed and walked to the door, slapping Jun's ass on the way. Seungcheol followed.

"You can't do that anymore! I'm taken!" Jun yelled as the door closed on him.

Jeonghan waved to Seungcheol as they separated to find a customer. He got one quickly, and they went to his room for a private strip. The customer was a woman, middle aged and wealthy. Jeonghan gets a lot of those for some reason. Maybe because he looks kind and someone they'd want their daughter to date. But wouldn't they want someone wilder?

Jeonghan shook the thoughts out of his head as he stepped up to the pole. "Your payment?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd like you to earn it," she smirked.

He hoped that meant she was going to stuff it in his clothes as he goes, not determine if he should get it at the end. He'll just call security if it's the latter. Jeonghan began a routine after he started a song.

As he hoped, the woman came up and stashed some bills in his waistband. Jeonghan would've told her no touching, but didn't want the hassle. He sent her smiles and winks as she gave him the money.

When he finished, Jeonghan told her to stay as he counted it.

"This is unnecessary," she scoffed. "You're questioning my very character. What type of person would cheat you?"

Her voice made him lose count. Jeonghan gave her his sweetest smile. "I don't mean to insult you, ma'am. Just making sure, like I do every time."

She crossed her arms and turned up her nose. Jeonghan counted as quickly as possible, then escorted her out. Out on the floor, he saw Seungcheol and rolled his eyes. The older laughed and caught up with him.

"What happened?" Seungcheol asked.

"She was mad I counted her money."

He laughed again. "I just had a guy that gave me those dog masks and a tail. I said no but he kept calling me 'puppy' while we fucked."

Jeonghan cringed. "You're more of a camel."

"Shut the fuck up."


	41. wednesday

Vernon missed having Seungkwan come to the club. There was a certain mood about it; an aura of lewd and sexiness. Like they were doing something wrong. All in all, Vernon liked it, even if they were more intimate at home.

Seungkwan had texted him he was coming in tonight. Vernon waited for him the whole time, constantly looking around and checking the door. Around nine, he left his room after a private dance. He walked past some tables, looking over at the clock to check the time. He felt someone slap his ass and stopped. Putting on a fake smile, he turned around.

The smile turned real when he saw who it was. Vernon hurriedly sat in his lap, flinging his arms around his neck. "Seungkwanie!"

"Vernonie!" he responded in the same tone.

"I missed you." Vernon pulled his head into his chest and hugged him.

Seungkwan's hand was on the small of his back. "Didn't we see each other yesterday?"

"So?" Vernon asked. "What do you want to do today?"

"Who says I'm buying something?"

He frowned and moved to look at him. "I wanted to stay here tonight."

Seungkwan's hand slid down to his ass. "Hmm. How much?"

"Free, idiot."

"Hey, last time you said I'd have to pay. You can't expect me to know." Seungkwan complained.

Vernon cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. He stopped just in time and looked around; he didn't want people seeing Seungkwan's special treatment. Vernon stood and pulled him up, taking him to his room.

He got him on the bed as soon as possible. Vernon rolled his hips into Seungkwan's and kissed his jaw.

"Hey, baby, slow down." Seungkwan gently pushed him away.

Vernon stopped his movements and pouted. "But I missed you."

Seungkwan smiled. "And I'm not leaving anytime soon, okay?"

The other nodded. Seungkwan moved them so he was on top instead. He placed kisses on his stomach. "You're sweaty." He commented, licking his skin.

"Well, dancing and fucking are exercise." Vernon said. He ran his fingers through Seungkwan's hair.

"Speaking of," Seungkwan sat up. "What's something you like? You know, that I don't do."

Vernon knitted his brow in thought. "I do what I like with you."

"Yeah, but, there has to be more you're too scared to do with me. Like, worried I won't like it." Seungkwan said.

Vernon's hand fell down to rest on the other's thigh. He ran his thumb back and forth as he thought again. "I'm not into much. I think the kinkiest thing we've done is the ice thing. I like toys, though. Um... oh! I've never done this, but that thing where somebody's tied up or walking around in a room full of people, and they get touched and used and played with. I just like the idea of being out in the open like that."

Seungkwan frowned slightly; he usually does when he's deep in thought. Vernon was worried about judgement, but not too much since he asked first.

"I don't think I'd be able to do that..." Seungkwan started. "Or see you do it. I'd worry too much."

Vernon smiled. "I never said I wanted you to. Or even myself. Just one of my wildest fantasies, I guess."

Seungkwan leaned down to kiss his neck. "I was kind of looking for more fun things we can do." He murmured.

"Hmm. Oh, I have something. You'd be an amazing power bottom."

"What's that?"

Vernon grinned to himself. "Being more dominant, calling me a cock slut and things like that."

Seungkwan sat up and frowned once more. "Okay, one, I'm not good at dominance, two, I don't like that word."

"What? Slut?"

His frown deepened. " _Yes_. It sounds... bad. Degrading."

"I promise you if someone tried to insult me with that, it wouldn't work. All of us call ourselves sluts and whores. We've, like, reclaimed it, you know." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan played with Vernon's hair. "I still don't like it."

"Hey, it's fine. What do you want to do instead, then?" he took Seungkwan's hand to hold.

"Um..." Seungkwan bit his lip. "Oh! You could tie me up again, but this time with a blindfold."

Vernon agreed and told him he had to leave to get the restraints. He slipped into Soonyoung's room to get his rope (he knows he'll be fine with it), then to the dressing room to get a tie for the blindfold. When he came back, Seungkwan had taken off everything except his underwear.

"Eager?" Vernon smiled.

Seungkwan blushed and looked down. Vernon crawled up on the bed and said, "Remember when you wouldn't even let me take your clothes off?"

The other nodded. "Yeah... I guess I've gotten comfortable with you."

** [smut: bondage, blindfold, "daddy"] **

"Good." Vernon kissed him, pushing him back to lay down. He set the rope and tie beside them, then let his hands roam Seungkwan's body. His skin was incredibly soft, Vernon doesn't know how he does it. He loves touching him.

Vernon's hand trailed down to Seungkwan's underwear. He went under, taking his cock and pumping it. Seungkwan gripped his arm. Vernon hastily pulled off his underwear, going back up to continue touching him.

Seungkwan moaned, then said, "Wait, wait, hold on."

"What?" Vernon moved away.

"I just..." Seungkwan trailed off. "I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are."

Vernon smiled. "Aw, thank you." He leaned down to kiss him.

Seungkwan grabbed his face before he could move away again. "I know you probably hear that a lot, but I really mean it. And you probably know how pretty you are, but I just wanted to tell you since you are... very... gorgeous."

He kept smiling while Seungkwan blushed. "Thank you. I don't really care about compliments when it's from strangers, but from people like you I actually listen. And you're very gorgeous too."

"Thanks," he gave a small smile.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to fuck you."

Seungkwan looked away. Vernon smirked to himself, getting the rope and tying his boyfriend to the bed. He placed a kiss under both of his eyes before putting on the blindfold.

"You went from horny to soft real quick."

Vernon chuckled. "I said I missed _you_ , which includes everything about you and being with you." He stood at the end of the bed to look at him. He was thrilled that Seungkwan would be at his mercy.

"Do you wanna come to mine after? One of my favorite movies got on Netflix. I also have ice cream." Seungkwan said.

"Sure," Vernon answered. He trailed a hand up Seungkwan's thigh, moving to his hip and up his side.

Seungkwan squirmed. Vernon continued, ghosting his fingertips up his arm. His jaw was next, Vernon following the curve of it down his chin and to his neck, finally stopping in the middle of his chest.

"You're all mine, got that, angel?" he whispered in his ear. Seungkwan let out a breath when he sucked on his earlobe.

"Y-yes," Seungkwan stuttered out.

Vernon kissed behind his ear and down his neck. He got to his nipple, licking it before walking away. At the edge of the bed, he leaned on his elbows in between his legs. Vernon circled a finger around his head, making Seungkwan mewl.

"Baby, I don't... I don't like being teased." Seungkwan complained.

"What did you expect when you asked to be tied up?" Vernon smiled.

Seungkwan didn't respond, only squirming under his touch and biting his lip. Vernon took his tip in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Mmhmm, Vernon, baby, please, more." Seungkwan moaned.

Vernon already had his hips pinned down just in case. He went a few centimeters further, causing the other to whine in annoyance. Vernon then stepped back to take off his shoes, shorts, and pasties. He pumped his cock as he watched Seungkwan.

"Daddy... please don't leave. I'll beg if you want. Please... touch me, or m-make love to me... I don't know if you want me to curse or not. Please come back."

He leaned against the wall, still touching himself. Seungkwan pulled on his restraints. "I said I'll beg. Just tell me what you want."

Vernon accidentally let out a short moan. Seungkwan stilled. "Vernon? You're not going to get yourself off, right? I'm here for a reason."

He smiled to himself and took his hand away. He walked to the side of the bed as quietly as possible.

"Come on, just come back. I'd make you feel better than your hand. This isn't fair. You know I'm not good at waiting."

Vernon was pleasantly surprised. He hoped he'd make Seungkwan bratty if he waited long enough, but it happened sooner than expected.

"Vernon, come on. This isn't funny. I'm here for a reason, I'm tied up for a reason, and it's not so you can stare at me and cum."

"Bratty." Vernon commented.

Seungkwan probably heard the smile in his voice. "Is that what you want? For me to get desperate like this?"

He got on the bed, sitting by Seungkwan's side. Vernon ran his hand back and forth on his stomach. "Aw, don't be upset. Just some fun. You're cute when you beg, but I wanted to see what would make you desperate."

"You could've told me that earlier. I thought you were just going to leave me here."

"I'm sorry, baby." Vernon placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I like when my sub is bratty."

Seungkwan shifted. "It's okay. Just tell me what all we're going to do before we start."

"Promise," Vernon kissed him again, this time deeper. His hand trailed down to his inner thigh and grabbed it tightly. He then moved to play with his balls. Seungkwan moaned in his mouth and bucked his hips slightly.

"I absolutely adore you," Vernon said against his lips.

"You're making me feel vulnerable."

He smiled, walking his fingers down to Seungkwan's hole. "You are."

"Can you please hurry up?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon got the lube and spread some on his fingers. He went back to his spot and pushed one into Seungkwan's entrance. He added a second quickly, since _someone_ couldn't wait.

" _Ah_ – d-daddy, more, oh–" He moaned as Vernon pressed on his g-spot.

"You always seem to want more." Vernon shook his head.

"I want all of you."

Vernon added a third finger. Seungkwan arched his back when he thrusted them in and out repeatedly. Seungkwan continued pleading until Vernon was too impatient.

He kneeled between his legs, condom and lube already on. Seungkwan could feel him there, but didn't know what he was about to do. Vernon pressed his head against his hole in warning before pushing all the way in. Seungkwan moaned loudly and tilted his head back.

Vernon thrusted hard and fast for a while, then slowed down to see what Seungkwan's reaction would be. Unsurprisingly, he begged.

"Vernon, daddy, please keep going. I need you so bad, you feel so good. Harder, please, harder."

He did what he was told, only because he was getting close. After a few moments, he came, leaning down on his elbows and breathing heavily. Seungkwan pleaded for him to jerk him off, so he did. He licked up his cum once he was done.

** [end] **

"Untie me," Seungkwan said.

Vernon did. Seungkwan took his blindfold off as soon as he could, then grabbed Vernon in a tight hug. They laid with Vernon on top of the other, both breathing heavily and exhausted.

"I want ice cream." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon cracked a smile. He kissed whatever was closest, which was his chest. "You're adorable."

"Get up. If I stay here for too long I'm never going to want to leave."

He heaved himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. Seungkwan started dressing, and when he was putting his shirt on Vernon grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"See you soon." He said, their lips brushing together.

Seungkwan moved to kiss his forehead. "I'm gonna be mad if you fall asleep during the movie."

Vernon scoffed. "Speak for yourself, Mr. Nine-O'Clock-Bedtime."

Seungkwan glared at him. Vernon smiled and pulled him into another kiss before getting up to get changed.


	42. thursday

The pictures made Soonyoung's heart race. More than just excitement, he found he was irritated. Jihoon knows when he starts work. How long is he going to make him wait?

He was sitting on his legs, profile but slightly towards the camera. With black panties, white thigh highs, and pink kitten ears, he was Soonyoung's dream. Not to mention his newly red hair. His bulge was noticeable in the first picture, and in the second his cock was out and hard. His expression was innocent in the first. He was biting his lip, head tilted back, and his hand on the back of his neck in the second.

If that wasn't enough, there were two more photos. One was from the back, of his ass. Soonyoung could just barely see his hole through the thin fabric. The last one was a dick pic.

Soonyoung texted him _fuck you_. Jihoon was quick, saying, _you wish_. Soonyoung simply asked when he's going to be here, receiving nothing.

"Guys, Jihoon's such an asshole." He complained.

"What's wrong?" Jeonghan asked.

Soonyoung stood and walked a few steps. He paused to consider what he was about to do. Would Jihoon be comfortable with him showing around his pictures? It's just to the other workers, so it's fine, right? They could see him like that anytime.

He decided to rationalize it that way. He turned his phone around to show Jeonghan their texts. "Look at this. What if he's not even coming tonight? He's terrible."

Jeonghan swiped up and down to see all the pictures. "Oh, fuck, he's cute."

Chan hurried over to see. "Aw, what the heck, he's adorable. And hot. Those ears look so good on him."

"I know! The first time we met he kinda accepted the kitten stuff, I didn't know he actually liked it. I'm going to cry." Soonyoung told them. "Wonwoo, you wanna see?"

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Your loss." Soonyoung went back to his seat. Jihoon still hasn't replied, so he threw his phone in his bag and touched up his outfit and makeup.

The four left soon after. Soonyoung kept an eye out for Jihoon. The pictures stayed in his mind all night, even during other clients. Eventually, at an hour to close, he showed up. Soonyoung just about jumped him.

He didn't say anything until they were safely shut in his room. "You know I hate being teased." Soonyoung shoved him against the door. He took care not to be too rough. He noticed his hair and the fact that he was wearing a skirt, but planned to bring it up later.

"I didn't, but now I do." Jihoon answered with a small smile.

"Even if you didn't, how would you feel if I got you turned on then left? Do you think that's okay?"

"Did I make you hard?" Jihoon asked. Then, quieter, "Did you touch yourself?"

Soonyoung trailed a hand up his chest to his neck. It was in a choking position, which Jihoon noticed, making him go still. Soonyoung only wanted his fear.

"No." He said. "I have self-restraint."

Jihoon smirked, but was still stiff. He relaxed when Soonyoung's hand moved to cup his cheek. "Naughty boys get punished."

"No," Jihoon said. Soonyoung looked at him curiously. "Not today. Today, we're... soft. Like kittens, right?" he smiled.

Soonyoung ran his thumb back and forth. He was trying to figure out what _soft_ would entail. Who would be top? They wouldn't get romantic, would they? He's glad today's theme was pastel and girly. Soonyoung had pink heels, white thigh-high socks, a pink skirt, and a white bralette.

"Fine." He relented. He stepped away and dropped his hand. "Take the lead, then."

Jihoon took them to the bed. He laid Soonyoung down and straddled him. He kissed his lips as he palmed him through his underwear. Soonyoung slid his hands under his shirt to feel his skin.

"I brought these," Jihoon reached behind him, taking out the cat ears headband.

"Adorable." Soonyoung said as he put them on. Soonyoung snaked his hand down and under his skirt. "Especially this."

"Easy access, right?" Jihoon grinned. "I have the panties on underneath."

Soonyoung leaned in to kiss his neck. "How can one person be so cute?"

Jihoon chuckled. "Ask yourself."

"What's up with the hair?" Soonyoung questioned. The style was also different. He still had bangs, but now with an undercut.

"Just wanted to do something different."

"Same with your mood today?" Soonyoung asked. Almost every time he comes, they experiment. They constantly switch roles. He's been soft before, yes, but not like this.

"What? No, I've been like this before. But I guess not in a while." Jihoon shrugged.

"I like it."

"Me too." He kissed him again and rolled his hips.

** [smut: "daddy"] **

Soonyoung squeezed his thigh. His skin was enchantingly soft. Jihoon crawled down and pulled away his bottoms to get him in his mouth. Soonyoung bit his lip and tangled his fingers in his hair (avoiding the headband). Jihoon's blowjob was a lot slower than he expected. He incorporated many kisses on his length and around his base.

"I showed your pictures to my friends." Soonyoung blurted. Jihoon sat up. "Just, you know, my coworkers. I know I should've asked you first. I'm sorry."

Jihoon kept staring. His expression grew pensive. "Why?" he asked.

Soonyoung propped himself on his elbows. "Well, you just looked really good. They said you were cute. And I wanted to share my frustration. But, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have."

His chest was tight with anxiety. In the moment, he didn't feel bad, but now he does. "Those were only for you." Jihoon frowned.

"And I'm the only one who gets you, aren't I?" Soonyoung sat up, grabbing his hands.

Jihoon looked away. "But now they know what I look like... they can lust over me. You're the only one who's supposed to do that."

Soonyoung moved his head so they could look at each other. "Hey, baby, it's alright. Daddy's gonna take care of it, okay? I'll tell them you're off limits."

"Daddy's gonna take care of it? No one's gonna take me away from you?"

His chest tightened again, now with a feeling he couldn't label. "Yes, little one. You're my baby and I'm your daddy. No one's gonna even try."

Jihoon smiled. "Good. Baby only wants to please his daddy."

"And daddy only wants to please his baby." Soonyoung pushed him down to lay and started kissing his neck.

Jihoon pulled off the other's bralette. He let out a small moan as Soonyoung sucked on his skin. Soonyoung wondered if Jihoon was able to go into little space, and if he could, if he was there now. It seemed like it, with his outfit and all.

"Sweetheart, how old are you?" Soonyoung asked against his skin.

"Um, twenty-three?"

"Just wondering. I am too." He answered. He mentally sighed in relief. Although a little Jihoon would be cute, he doesn't like the thought of having sex with him.

Soonyoung reached a hand under Jihoon's skirt and into his underwear. He began stroking his cock, making Jihoon whine. "Do you want to ride me again, pretty baby?"

"I w-want... on my back," Jihoon stuttered out.

The other's mouth moved down to his chest, pushing his shirt out of the way to play with his nipple. "You looked incredible in those photos," Soonyoung murmured. "I couldn't wait for you to get here."

"Made you even more eager, didn't it?" Jihoon smiled.

"Sure did." Soonyoung smiled. His hand focused on Jihoon's tip, making him squirm. He kissed down to his tummy. "I needed to hear your voice, I needed your soft skin," he bit him lightly, "I can't get enough of your juices and your hands on me."

Jihoon whined and wriggled. "Daddy..."

Soonyoung's mouth was now on his inner thigh. "Yes, baby?"

"You feel so good... I need more."

He sat up, getting the lube from the table. Soonyoung squirted some on his fingers and pushed one into his hole. Jihoon's breath caught and his face contorted in pleasure.

Soonyoung kissed and licked all over his upper body, saying, "You're so fucking beautiful," with a kiss punctuating each word.

Jihoon giggled. "That's a bad word."

He added another finger. "And I'm a bad boy." Soonyoung smirked.

"You are." Jihoon bit his lip and smiled. "But not bad enough to do anything with my photos. You had to wait for me."

"Those are some of my favorite you've sent," Soonyoung took his fingers out, placing one last kiss on his lips. He lightly touched the cat ears. "You were adorable."

"Not sexy?"

"Both." He smiled. He retrieved a condom, rolled it on and lined up, moving the panties aside. "Ready?"

Jihoon nodded. He hastily took off his shirt but left the skirt. Soonyoung pushed in, causing both of them to moan. He continued at a slow pace, due to the other's wince. Jihoon was soon whining nonstop. He set his hands on Soonyoung's hips, but wasn't rough.

Soonyoung leaned down to kiss him. He used little tongue, just to keep things soft. He also tried to thrust slower than usual but was having a hard time. Jihoon moaned louder when he went harder, so he didn't try that much.

Soon enough, the worker was almost laying on the other as his climax came. He groaned and thrust himself through his high, placing kisses on Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon was next by Soonyoung's hand. He managed to only get a little on his skirt.

"I fucking love fucking you." Soonyoung panted. He sat up and pulled out.

"Bad words," Jihoon said, equally as breathless.

Soonyoung took the condom off and threw it in the trash next to the bed. He then leaned down to clean Jihoon off, even his skirt. "You'll have to wash that soon."

** [end] **

Jihoon nodded. He rested on his elbows, smiling. "Daddy."

The other raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Jihoon moved closer. "Daddy did a good job. Baby's happy because of him."

Soonyoung grinned. "Thank you. I always want baby to be happy."

His smile widened. "You called yourself _daddy_ first."

"Yeah," Soonyoung shrugged. "Thought it might fit."

"Good guess. I only like that when I'm feeling soft like this."

He ran a hand through Jihoon's hair. "I like this side of you." Soonyoung whispered.

"Doesn't happen often. And I usually just want touches and cuddles, not sex." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung nodded. A cuddly Jihoon was nice to think about. "Send stuff more often."

"Even if it gets you mad?"

He smiled. "I'll control myself. As long as you don't tease me for too long."

Jihoon shrugged. "No promises."


	43. friday

Jun and Minghao spoke and worked out a time for their date. Unfortunately, it was a week after Jun first suggested it, due to both of them having school and a job.

They watched a movie then went to Jun's place to hang out. Currently, Jun was sitting against the arm of the couch with Minghao in between his legs, leaning on his chest. The TV was playing one of those true crime shows, but Jun wasn't paying attention.

He was more focused on the man in front of him. Jun felt him move as he breathed and his shaking as he rocked his foot back and forth. Jun started playing with his hair, making Minghao shift.

"Do you wanna come over again once I get off work?" Jun asked.

"Um... I'll probably be asleep by then."

"That's why you would sleep here." Jun wiggled beneath him.

Minghao moved to look at him. "I can't if I'm already asleep."

Jun pouted. "But you're fun to cuddle."

"We are right now." Minghao smiled.

"But that's not _enough_ ," Jun hugged him and moved him side to side.

He laughed and said, "Stop, I'm gonna fall." Jun stopped, so Minghao spoke again. "Maybe. If you outweigh my need to sleep."

Jun hummed. "But what if my need to see you outweighs your need to sleep?"

"Why do you want to so bad?"

"Because I like you."

Minghao bit his lip. He laid back down, on his stomach and facing the TV. Jun's hand stilled in his hair. "Are you okay?"

He only nodded. Jun hesitantly regained his movements. "I also love you, if that's what you wanted to hear."

Minghao looked at him again. "I love you too. But I just... I either don't know why you do or don't believe you. Or both. I know it sounds childish and insecure, but... I don't know. I guess I'm worried because I told you first, then you told me, so it was to, like, compensate, you know what I mean? That and how you took a while to say it back. It just... doesn't seem real."

He laid down again. Probably so they wouldn't have to make eye contact. Jun thought through what he was going to say before he spoke.

"I'm sorry you feel I'm lying to you. That obviously isn't what I'm going for. Truthfully, you confessing made me think about my feelings more, but I started liking you before you did. I was probably trying to ignore it; us strippers usually aren't good with relationships. I took so long to answer because of that, too. I've been fine by myself for a long while, and I wasn't really looking to date anyone. I promise we're real, though. Maybe... maybe I'm not fully _in_ love yet, but I do care about you a lot."

Minghao moved to lay next to him, squished between him and the couch. He didn't say anything for a bit, only taking Jun's hand and playing with his fingers. "Thanks for explaining. I'm sorry I'm so self-conscious."

"Hey," Jun cupped his face so they'd look at each other. "Don't apologize. I want us to be totally open with each other. If I've learned anything from fucking, it's that communication is key."

Minghao grinned. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. Jun brought him back for a real one, making it slow and loving. "That's why I didn't exactly want to come over. But I'll rethink my decision." Minghao said when they broke apart.

"Okay," Jun pecked his lips. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Um... I don't think so. Just being with you is nice." Minghao snuggled closer into him.

Jun set his hand on his back and began to rub it. "We should play truth or dare." He blurted.

"Haven't we already played that?"

"I didn't know truth or dare was a one-time thing."

Minghao hummed a laugh. "Fine. Truth."

"Hmm. What country do you want to visit?" Jun asked.

"China."

"Weren't you born there?"

"Yeah. But I wanna go back."

"I'm from there too, if you haven't guessed already. We moved here, parents found out I was pan, hated me, I got this job and moved out. They moved back to China. You should go back, though, if you want." Jun slipped his hand under his shirt to feel his skin. He was reminded of how thin he was.

Minghao shifted. "I would if I had money. Or time."

"Go in the summer." Jun suggested. "I'll pay if you want."

He lifted up his head. "Uh, no? I couldn't ask that of you. Especially since we started dating, like, a week ago."

Jun shrugged. "I have a lot of money saved up. I could go with you, too."

Minghao stared at him. It was a few moments before he responded. "As nice as that sounds, I don't want to take your money."

" _Whatever_ ," Jun sighed dramatically. "Truth."

He paused for a minute to think. "What do you like and dislike about your job?"

Jun suspected questions about it, but didn't mind, since he knows it's not necessarily common knowledge. "I like mostly everything about it. Sex is fun, I like making people happy. I also like the dancing a lot. But, there's obviously bad customers. Ones that are mean, and I would say sexist, but that doesn't work. But, you know, the ones that think you're only good for sex."

Minghao stayed quiet. "I hope they aren't too bad." He murmured.

"Well, we all get the occasional asshole, but we're okay." Jun shrugged.

"Dare." Minghao said.

Jun didn't have to think hard for this one. "I dare you to show me your underwear." He smirked.

"You're weird," Minghao moved and pulled down the waist if his pants, showing plain black boxer-briefs. "Truth or dare?"

"You'd look really good in panties. You're pretty thin, so they'd probably fit you better than most."

" _You're_ thin." Minghao countered. "Besides, I just found out I'm bi, I'm not ready to get into the kink stuff. Truth or dare?"

Jun smirked and answered with _dare_. "Umm... I dare you to kiss me." Minghao said.

Jun cupped his face and Minghao moved up, their lips meeting softly. He pulled the younger closer, having him sit in his lap. Minghao set his hand in the crook of Jun's neck. Eventually, he pulled away and rested his head on the other side.

"I like kissing you." Jun said quietly.

"I like kissing you." Minghao responded.

Jun started playing with his hair. "Truth or dare?"


	44. monday

"Hey, you were good up there." Seungkwan smiled.

"Thanks," Vernon grinned back. "Mingyu and I made the routine together, so it was nice to actually do it."

"Yeah..." Seungkwan trailed off. He looked awkward. Vernon asked what was wrong. "Um, I just... I have, like, a suggestion. You can say no, obviously, but I just wanted to try since it seemed fun... please don't think I'm weird."

Vernon put his hands on his shoulders and led them to a table to sit down. "Hey, baby, calm down, you're okay. You haven't even told me what it is yet."

Seungkwan bit his lip. "Um... I was wondering if... we could have a threesome?" he rushed and quieted his last sentence.

Vernon paused to think. He knew it made Seungkwan nervous, but he couldn't help it. "With who?" he asked first.

"Well... the guy you were dancing with was kinda cute... please don't be offended. I don't know why I want to, I was just thinking of what you do for your job, and I thought of it. I think I like the thought of being, you know, like, overwhelmed... I'm sorry if you're mad." Seungkwan rambled.

"I'm not mad, angel, of course not. How could I be when I'm seeing other people all day?" Vernon took his hand and squeezed it. "I think we can try it. I'll go ask him."

Seungkwan pulled him into a kiss and thanked him before he left. Vernon found Mingyu in the dressing room. "You up for a threesome?" he asked.

"I guess. Boy or girl?" he said, fixing his hair and clothes.

"Boy. Seungkwan." Vernon answered.

Mingyu looked at him. "Ooh, really? Interesting."

Vernon shrugged, grinning. "He said you're 'kinda cute.'"

He stood and said, "Wow, I'm honored." Mingyu followed Vernon out of the room and back to the younger's boyfriend.

Seungkwan was shy and nervous when they got to him. They headed to Vernon's room, and he finally had to say something.

"Just relax, sweetheart. You're not going to enjoy anything if you're too nervous." Vernon told him quietly, cupping his face.

Seungkwan kept glancing over to Mingyu, who was on the bed. He nodded, and Vernon kissed under his eyes. The first time he did it, he thought it was cute, so he plans to keep doing it. He hopes Seungkwan likes it as well.

"He can touch me, and stuff, but I want you to... you know... fuck me." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon smiled and pecked his lips. "Of course."

They started towards the bed, but Vernon froze. "Oh, wait, your payment. Threesomes are usually a thousand, but I don't make you pay for me, so only six-hundred for Mingyu."

Seungkwan got out his wallet while Mingyu gaped. "Vernon! Why doesn't he pay you?"

"Would _you_ make your boyfriend pay? Besides, I don't need it." Vernon said.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And I _wouldn't_ , since he works here anyway."

Seungkwan's eyes widened. "Oh, you're dating someone, I'm sorry–"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. All in a day's work, right?" Mingyu smiled.

Seungkwan hesitantly handed his money to Vernon. He tossed it on the chair and crawled up on the bed, Seungkwan following. Vernon immediately went to kiss Mingyu to get things going, but was stopped.

"Wait," Seungkwan said. "Have you two, like, done things before? Together?"

Vernon nodded. "Yeah. All eight of us messed around a bit when we first started here."

"Kinda to get to know each other. And to be closer friends, and closer in general, since we'd have to see them naked at some point." Mingyu continued.

Seungkwan nodded once more. "Can I... can I kiss you?" he bit his lip, glancing up at Mingyu.

The older smiled and pulled him in. Vernon watched, seeing Seungkwan looked awkward. Mingyu had his hand on his neck, but Seungkwan's were balled up and in his lap. He nor Vernon said anything.

** [smut: threesome] **

Vernon moved over and started rubbing Seungkwan's thigh. He then undid his jeans and slid his hand up his shirt to feel him, moving towards his chest.

Seungkwan made a small sound when Vernon got to his nipple. Mingyu pulled away and said with a smile, "He's adorable."

"I know," Vernon grinned. Seungkwan's eyes were wide as he looked between both of them. Mingyu kissed his neck and laid them down. Vernon leaned in to kiss his lips, then said, "What do you want from us, baby?"

"I-I don't know..."

"What do you imagine a threesome is like?" he continued. His hand snaked down to his pants, going in his underwear to rub him. Seungkwan whined.

"Everyone's being touched and they all feel good."

Vernon smiled. "Well, you're not wrong. How about we both focus on you, so you can get double the pleasure."

"Okay, but..." Seungkwan tentatively set his hand on Mingyu's hair, who was now at his tummy. "What about you? I want you two to feel good..."

"We will, honey, don't worry." Vernon had Mingyu get up, then closed the space between them. Mingyu's lips were swollen from Seungkwan. Vernon took out his boyfriend's cock as he got harder.

Mingyu broke apart to take off Seungkwan's shirt. Vernon followed, pulling off his pants and underwear. He saw he was looking nervous, so Vernon discarded his bandeau and shorts.

He moved to in between Seungkwan's legs, kissing and licking his thighs. Seungkwan moaned quietly, but covered his mouth with a hand. Mingyu took it away and slid his cock past his lips. Vernon sat up to whisper, "Make sure he feels special," in Mingyu's ear.

Vernon sat back and started rimming him. He heard Mingyu begin talking, "You take me so well, honey. A very good boy. Thank you for choosing me."

Seungkwan made a sound. Vernon pumped his cock, making him moan again. Mingyu got off of him after a few moments, got the lube, and took Vernon's spot to start fingering him.

"How is it, baby?" Vernon sat next to Seungkwan, running his hand back and forth on his chest.

"G-good..." Seungkwan stuttered. He let out a short noise, then moaned and closed his eyes.

Vernon smiled. He bent down to kiss his neck. "Please be loud for us, I love your voice." He whispered.

Seungkwan nodded. He fumbled around until he found Vernon's dick, starting to stroke it. Vernon continued his kisses to add hickeys next to Mingyu's.

"Vernon... I need you." Seungkwan whimpered.

"Patience, baby." Vernon said. He accidentally bit his skin as Seungkwan focused on his tip. He licked the spot to soothe it. "Mingyu's bigger than me, if you want–"

"You." Seungkwan interrupted.

Vernon sat up and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's. He pumped himself faster, letting out a groan. "Or we could both–"

"Just you." He said again.

"Okay," Vernon smiled. He reached over to get a condom and had Mingyu move away. He settled himself between Seungkwan's legs and asked, "Ready?"

Seungkwan nodded, glancing to Mingyu who was up and walking to the nightstand. He looked back to his boyfriend as he pushed in. Seungkwan squeezed his eyes closed and moaned.

Vernon thrusted in and out at a quick pace. He was leaning on his elbows, their faces close. He slowed down when he felt Mingyu's hand on his waist.

"Can't let you two have all the fun, now can we?" Mingyu grinned. He kneeled behind Vernon and lined himself up.

"Mingyu, I haven't been–"

"You'll be fine," he interrupted as he pushed in.

Vernon's jaw dropped from the pain. He let his arms slide, now almost laying on Seungkwan. He panted loudly.

"You alright?" Seungkwan pet his hair.

Vernon hummed a _yes_ and propped himself back up. He started thrusting, moaning at the feeling of Mingyu filling him up. It still hurt, but the pleasure overpowered it.

Seungkwan pulled on his hair and Mingyu gripped his hips. The stimulation made him get close to his orgasm quicker than usual, but he wanted Seungkwan to cum first.

After a few minutes, Vernon edged him on. "Cum for me, baby, be a good boy and cum." He murmured against his neck.

Seungkwan climaxed as Vernon jerked him off. His moans were muffled by Vernon's kiss. He thrusted hard to get him to his high, Mingyu doing the same. They eventually came together, both falling down from exhaustion.

"Fuck," Mingyu hissed. He pulled out and laid next to the others.

Vernon also pulled out, but flopped to the side of Seungkwan, cuddling up next to him. Their loud breathing filled the room.

"How was it?" Vernon asked.

"I... good, but I don't think I'd do it again." Seungkwan answered.

Vernon closed his eyes. "Fair enough."

"Vernon's ass was tight as hell, but, yeah, I like Wonwoo better."

Vernon reached up, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at him. "Shut up."


	45. thursday

Wonwoo laid on the couch. Mingyu was in the kitchen making them lunch. Wonwoo, being the gentleman he is, would help, but Mingyu says he ruins it. So he waited and talked to him through the rooms.

"The night feels too long now that the most time-consuming thing is gone." Wonwoo said.

With February starting, he had worked Saturday and Monday, and didn't have to have sex anymore. Those two days were freeing and boring at the same time. Of course, he was glad it was taken out of his night, but he almost felt like he had nothing to do. Apparently, people want to see him dance less than they want to fuck, even if they'd save money.

"More time to call and talk to me, then." Mingyu replied.

Wonwoo chuckled. "That reminds me," Mingyu started. "A few days ago, Vernon and I had a threesome with his boyfriend. I fucked him. Vernon, that is. I just wanted to let you know since it was him."

"Hm," Wonwoo hummed. As much as he didn't like it, something felt off.

"That didn't sound good." His voice got closer. "What's up?" Mingyu leaned over the back of the couch.

Wonwoo realized he was furrowing his brow and relaxed. "Nothing."

"Nothing's never _nothing_ , come on." Mingyu pushed.

Wonwoo didn't respond right away, as he was still thinking. "I don't know... I just," he tried, "I guess I don't like it. You could've... _not_ , you know? I'd get fucking his boyfriend, but Vernon seems... different."

Mingyu walked over and sat next to him. "I don't really understand." He took his hand to hold.

Wonwoo didn't either. He doesn't know what he's thinking. "Like, I'm assuming it was Seungkwan's idea, so you would've focused on him, right? Fucking Vernon seems unnecessary. Especially since we're friends."

"Well, I didn't want to just sit back and watch. I could've _not_ , but then it wouldn't have been much of a threesome, right? We're friends, yeah, but I'd get off fucking anybody. Now, I might cum and all that, but I wouldn't _appreciate_ it like I do with you. You're the only one I actually, like... _savor_."

Wonwoo let that sink in. "You're right, I'm sorry. But it sounds like you don't like fucking other people too much?"

Mingyu waved his hand, "Don't apologize. And, I do, but there's a difference. Enjoying vs. appreciating. It's like listening to random music vs. your favorite band—you're my favorite band."

The corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile. "You're my favorite and only band I listen to."

"Ah, I love metaphors." Mingyu pecked his lips, then went back to the kitchen.

Wonwoo thought about it a little more, coming to realize he wasn't being reasonable. He started to imagine what it would've been like. He hasn't seen much of Seungkwan, and didn't exactly want to think about Vernon, so he ended up just picturing his boyfriend.

"It's ready!" Mingyu called. When Wonwoo didn't answer, he went to check on him. "Babe, you're hard."

"What? Oh..." Wonwoo looked down. Of course this would happen.

"What were you thinking about?" Mingyu sat next to him again.

"Well, I was wondering how that threesome would go down, then I ended up just thinking about you fucking me."

Mingyu smiled and moved to straddle him. He nuzzled their noses together and said, "Hmm, tell me more."

** [smut: vanilla] **

Wonwoo set his hands on Mingyu's ass and squeezed. Mingyu started to grind on him. "I was on my hands and knees, and you were fucking me raw, and when you came, you licked it up as it dripped out. But, the more I'm thinking about it, the more I want to switch places."

Mingyu bit his lip and hid his face in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. "You don't want my fat cock in your tight ass? Making you scream and fall apart?" his breath was hot on his skin.

"I want you to beg to be touched." Wonwoo whispered, sliding his hand into his boyfriend's sweatpants to palm him.

Mingyu rolled his hips into his hand. He sucked and licked Wonwoo's neck. "Fuck me," he hissed as he nipped his ear.

Wonwoo pushed him back, pulling off his clothes before taking his cock in his mouth. He's learned how to deepthroat Mingyu, not because he was asked to, but so he could hear Mingyu's irresistible sounds.

The younger tangled his fingers in Wonwoo's hair, but didn't pull or push. Wonwoo moved to kiss his inner thigh, especially his tattoo. Wonwoo's was on the back of his shoulder. Mingyu liked placing soft kisses on it whenever he could.

Wonwoo sucked on his balls and lapped at his entrance. Mingyu moaned, throwing his head back. "Hurry up," he complained.

He ignored him. Wonwoo blew him for a few more minutes to get him desperate. Once, when he had lifted his head up, Mingyu pulled him by his hair so they were face-to-face. He started kissing his neck.

"Ow," Wonwoo mumbled.

"Sorry," Mingyu said. He hastily pushed away Wonwoo's clothes to pump his cock. Wonwoo moaned loudly at finally getting some skin-to-skin contact.

He soon wanted more. He went back to between Mingyu's legs and spread them wide.

"Wait," Mingyu stopped him. "The kitchen."

Wonwoo didn't have time to respond before Mingyu was dragging him to the table. He bent himself over it and pulled his cheeks apart.

Wonwoo smirked and lined himself up. He spat on his cock and Mingyu's hole for lube, then steadily pushed in. Mingyu groaned and grabbed the edge of the table.

"You haven't been bottom in a while." Wonwoo said as he kissed his shoulder. He began to speed up his thrusts.

Mingyu whined. "Mm-hmm. You're such a slut for my ass, babe, come on, faster. You aren't hurting me enough."

Wonwoo shook his head and smiled. Every time he tops, Mingyu's still dominant. He did what he was told, making Mingyu release a loud moan.

"Harder, baby, _harder_." He exclaimed. "You can do better than that!"

Wonwoo gripped his hips, leaving fingernail imprints as he fucked him with all he had. "Touch me, fuck– _God_ – make me cum, you slut, be a good boy and make me cum." Mingyu continued.

He practically screamed as his cum shot out, landing on the floor and on the underside of the table. Wonwoo swiftly pulled out, laid Mingyu on the floor, and had him put his legs behind his arms and his hands behind his head. The position gave him more room and a perfect view.

Wonwoo thrusted hard to reach his climax. Mingyu was talking to him the whole time, saying things like _that's it_ and _come on_. Wonwoo grunted loudly as he came, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. He sat back and breathed heavily afterwards.

Mingyu stayed in his position. When Wonwoo saw his cum leaking out, he remembered why. He leaned down to lick it up, eating him out to get as much as he could. Mingyu whimpered and whined at the feeling.

The two sat there for a few moments in silence. Eventually, Wonwoo said, "I forgot you made food."

Mingyu let out a breathy laugh. "Me too."


	46. saturday

"Seungcheolie, can I come over?" Chan pouted to make his voice sound extra cute.

"First of all, you've never asked before. Second of all, why?" he answered.

Chan ignored his first statement. "Because I miss you." He whined.

There was a pause, then Seungcheol sighed. "Because you want to fuck?"

"No," he bit his lip and smiled.

Seungcheol sighed again. "Not today, Chanie. Ask Jeonghan." He hung up before Chan could say anything.

He frowned. Jeonghan is fun, but they have different moods, and Chan was in the mood for Seungcheol. Nonetheless, he was needy enough to call him.

"Yeah?" Jeonghan answered.

"Need some company?" Chan smiled. "I'm pretty bored all alone by myself."

He took a moment to answer. "You're lucky I just woke up with a boner."

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Just hurry up." Jeonghan ended the call.

Chan got ready as fast as he could and drove to Jeonghan's. When he got there, he knocked on the door excitedly.

Jeonghan opened the door, but only enough for his body. "Hey, Chan, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a raincheck. I started feeling sick, so..."

Chan frowned. "But you work tonight." He said.

"Yeah, I've already taken medicine. Hopefully I'll feel better." Jeonghan smiled.

The younger looked at him for a moment. "Is Seungcheol here?" he asked, getting a confused look in response. "You only put your hair up when you're doing something physical. If you were sick, you wouldn't be. So, you're fucking."

Jeonghan touched his ponytail self-consciously. "I'm hot–" he tried.

Chan pushed past him into his apartment. Jeonghan called after him, but sounded defeated. He reached the bedroom and froze in his tracks.

"You chose him over me?" Chan asked, his voice hushed. Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes. His shirt was already off.

Jeonghan came up beside him. "Fine, yes, we're fucking. Not everything has to involve you."

Chan turned to him. "You could've told me instead of sneaking around."

"I thought you would've been mad," Seungcheol said gently. "And, just like you, we want somebody at one time and somebody else at another."

Chan looked down. His heart hurt; he felt betrayed and left out. But he understood Seungcheol's point. Nobody said anything for a minute.

"I have an idea." Chan looked up, a small grin on his face. Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other. "Don't worry, you two will be alone. Well, with me in the room. Watching."

He expected there to be some resistance, but after a silent conversation between the two, Jeonghan said, "Fine."

Chan smiled wide and clapped in excitement. He got Jeonghan's desk chair and put it at the end of the bed, pulling his clothes down and sitting.

"Don't put your ass on my chair," Jeonghan scowled.

"Clean it." Chan told him. He rolled his eyes and got on the bed.

** [smut: exhibitionism/voyeurism, masturbation] **

They were only kissing and talking quietly, but Chan was already touching himself. He smiled when Jeonghan started grinding on the other.

"You should talk so I can hear," Chan said.

"We're pretending you're not here and you're pretending we can't see you." Jeonghan told him.

Chan smirked to himself. He heard Seungcheol release a small moan. Chan was fully hard now, so he took his hand away in order to pace himself. Seungcheol's hands went under Jeonghan's pants to grab his ass.

"I'm topping." Jeonghan sat up.

"Aw," Seungcheol frowned. He didn't say any more as Jeonghan pulled off his pants and underwear, quickly taking him into his mouth.

"Fuck," he breathed. Seungcheol leaned up to push away Jeonghan's clothes. "Finger yourself."

Chan knew the order wasn't for him, but he listened anyway. He propped his leg up in the chair and stuck a few fingers in his mouth. He watched as Jeonghan turned around, still blowing him but now with his ass in Seungcheol's face. He muttered, "Do it yourself."

Chan couldn't see, but by Jeonghan's noise he knew Seungcheol was rimming him. He also had his hands up, presumably using his fingers as well. Chan pushed his own in his hole and slowly pumped his cock.

The two were moaning and edging each other on with short phrases. Chan tried his best to be quiet, but he was now three fingers in. He made himself stop when the pair moved away from each other. He could see hickeys on Seungcheol's thighs.

Seungcheol hadn't been stretched yet, so Jeonghan got in between his legs and got to business. Chan could see more from the side of them now, not behind.

He saw Seungcheol tilt his head back as he moaned. Jeonghan ran his hand up and down his front, the other fingering him. Chan knows Seungcheol likes being dominant, so he's curious as to why he let Jeonghan top. Maybe he's only that way with him. Jeonghan _is_ pretty bratty.

Chan took his hands away. He bit his lip, annoyed he had to keep getting close to his high and losing it. He started back up when they finally began to fuck, although he wanted to cum with at least one of them. To his surprise, Seungcheol was vocal and talkative as a bottom.

"Jeonghan, fuck, babe, fuck me harder. Deeper, please, I need you so bad. Fuck me!" Seungcheol moaned.

Chan thought he heard Jeonghan say _I am_ , but wasn't sure. He focused on their noises and bodies, getting lost in his pleasure and accidentally making himself cum. Chan moaned as he did, breathing heavily and aiming his load on his chest. He didn't care about being loud, but hated that he came by himself.

He watched the others fuck until they both climaxed. He almost wanted to ask for a round two, this time joining them, but decided against it. Jeonghan kissed around Seungcheol's chest and stomach, licking up his cum along the way. Jeonghan also got a small towel to put under him so he wouldn't get the bed dirty as he leaked.

"You guys are hot." Chan smiled. He looked over both of them, taking his time.

"You can leave now." Jeonghan said.

Chan frowned. "Aw, but that was fun, wasn't it? Did you like being watched? Would it have been better if you didn't know?"

Seungcheol smirked and looked to the other. Jeonghan didn't see, only glaring at Chan. "I liked it." Seungcheol said.

"You've always been nice to me, unlike him." Chan grinned.

"Whatever. _Both_ of you can leave now, I need some alone time before I fuck for seven hours straight."

Seungcheol got up, and Chan was worried he was leaving, but saw he was coming towards him. He bent down and started licking Chan's cum off his chest. He smiled and pet Seungcheol's hair.

Jeonghan also moved and kneeled by Seungcheol's side. When he was done, he took Seungcheol's face and kissed him. Chan almost moaned as he saw his cum spilling out of their mouths.


	47. thursday

Jihoon gently set his hand on Soonyoung's crotch. "You're mine, you got that? Better be a good boy tonight."

Soonyoung gripped his wrist tightly. "Jihoon, not here." He whispered. He was in Jihoon's lap; after his dance he saw him waiting in the crowd.

"You like it." Jihoon nipped at his ear.

He threw his hand off of him. "I said, _not here_. You're an asshole."

Jihoon's lips parted in shock. Soonyoung knew that was a bit much, but he wasn't having it tonight. Jihoon stood them up, taking Soonyoung's hand and pulling him to his room.

Once there, Soonyoung leaned against the door with Jihoon in front of him. "How am I an asshole?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Soonyoung didn't think he'd take it this seriously. "Well, you send me pictures and videos I don't ask for, and right now you broke the rules. I'm sure you know you can't touch us until we're in a room."

Those things did annoy him, but he knew Jihoon was a good person. Truthfully, he just wanted to see what Jihoon was going to say.

"I'm sorry." He took his hand to hold. "With the pictures and stuff, most of the time I take them before I even think about asking you. And I don't want to waste them, you know? And right now... I kinda like the thought of being in public, so I... I'm sorry."

Soonyoung cupped his face. "Hey, calm down, it's alright. You're okay, I'm not mad."

His heart hurt when Jihoon met his gaze. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Soonyoung nodded. "Now, we can't do anything in public, but if you want, I'll let you film us today."

Jihoon's eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you, Hoshi, I really appreciate it. I have an idea, too."

"Just don't watch it instead of coming in." Soonyoung pecked his nose. "What's your idea?"

Jihoon brought him to the bed. He already had his phone out. Soonyoung didn't know why he suggested to film, he never would've said that to anybody else. Maybe since Jihoon has a thing for photos and videos. Maybe he likes the thought of Jihoon watching him.

"So, it's not much, but I'll be dom and I'll tell you everything to do. As in, you can't do anything without me telling you to." Jihoon explained.

"Okay," Soonyoung said. Seemed simple enough. He would've liked to top, but Jihoon's a good dom too.

** [smut: dom/sub] **

Jihoon set up his phone on the nightstand, then sat back down and had Soonyoung stand in front of him. "Take off your shoes." He said.

Soonyoung did, but they were those gladiator sandals, so it took a while. He didn't have to be told to take any chest covering off, since he wasn't wasn't wearing any in the spirit of Valentine's Day.

"You're wearing makeup, aren't you? Do you think you could take that off for me?" Jihoon asked.

"Um... I'd rather not." Soonyoung answered. Jihoon asked why. "I just always wear makeup here, so..."

Jihoon thankfully let it go. He's already seen him barefaced the time they took a shower together. But that probably wasn't enough for him. "Turn around and take off your panties."

Soonyoung faced the wall and slid down his underwear, bending as he did so Jihoon would get a good view. He even tilted towards the camera for a second. He stood back up and waited for his next instruction.

"Face me. Come here." Jihoon patted his lap.

Soonyoung straddled him. "Touch yourself and tell me what you hope we do tonight." Jihoon said with a small smile.

The worker placed his hand on his cock and stroked it. "I hope... I hope you let me touch you. I want you to call me your prince... I want you to say it as we fuck. I hope you let me cum, too, and you're not too mean to me."

Soonyoung looked at him warily. Jihoon seemed almost in awe, though, with his eyes wide and the corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile. Of course he wouldn't think he was weird, what was Soonyoung thinking?

"Why didn't you tell me you liked that name sooner? You're adorable." Jihoon smiled.

Soonyoung looked away. He would've kissed him at that point, but wasn't told he could. He realized his hand had stopped, so he continued his movements, faster now.

"Take my shirt off." Jihoon told him. Soonyoung wondered if he was able to stop touching himself, but did it anyway and discarded his shirt.

"Kiss me." Jihoon said next.

"Where?"

He smirked. "Anywhere."

Soonyoung laid him down. He started right above his pants, teasingly pulling them down a little for more room. He didn't press his luck too much, though. Soonyoung kissed up his happy trail. He noticed Jihoon had been working out, since now he's close to having full abs.

He left hickeys as he went, ending with a small peck to his lips. "I like your abs." Soonyoung whispered.

"I don't have any," Jihoon grinned.

Soonyoung playfully glared at him. "Take off my pants and underwear." He said next.

Once they were gone, Jihoon said, "Grind."

Soonyoung rolled their hips together. "God, I love how you make me feel." Jihoon moaned.

The phrasing seemed a little odd to Soonyoung, but he didn't say anything. He kept up his movements for a few moments until Jihoon gave him instructions.

"Get off," he said, so Soonyoung went and sat next to him. "Suck." He held out two fingers.

Soonyoung took his hand and slipped his fingers in his mouth. He made eye contact the whole time as he got them wet. Jihoon bit his lip and watched.

When he took them away, he said, "Fuck yourself. Make sure to be vocal."

The other was slightly taken aback. But, he grabbed his hand and lined his fingers up with his entrance. Soonyoung slowly pushed them in, having to sit on his feet for more room. He's done this before, but he still thinks it's a little awkward and embarrassing.

Soonyoung whined at the feeling. When he found his prostate, he let out a short moan. He started moving them faster, bouncing at the same time. Jihoon watched with a smirk.

"Jihoon, baby, I want you to fuck me." Soonyoung pouted.

He didn't respond, only telling him to go up. Soonyoung did, and when he was told to go down he found three fingers instead of two. His jaw dropped at the pleasure and slight sting. Soonyoung lowered himself as far as he could. "More," he whimpered.

"Soon, my prince. Be patient." Jihoon pet his hair.

Soonyoung whined childishly. He bounced on the other's fingers until he was told to stop. "Tell me about your tattoo." Jihoon also said.

He still had his hand, and before he started speaking Soonyoung took his three fingers in his mouth to lick clean. He wasn't told to, but Jihoon looked pleased he did.

"It's taken you a while to ask about it." Soonyoung said, getting a shrug in response. It's at the small of his back, so Jihoon's seen it multiple times. "I'm number eight. We all have our numbers tattooed since we became friends here. The snake eating itself, called an uroboros, fun fact, because I like the design. And, you know, in the shape of an eight."

Jihoon nodded. "I like it."

"Me too." Soonyoung said. There was a pause where he waited for his next instruction.

"Lay on your back." Jihoon told him. He got up to check his phone and get a condom and lube.

Soonyoung had his knees bent so his legs were out of the way. Jihoon kneeled between them and got himself ready. "Keep being noisy, okay? And touch yourself all you want." He said.

"Okay. Please fuck me hard, kitty, you make me feel so good." Soonyoung held his knees to pull his legs back.

"I like that name." Jihoon grinned. He pushed in, making both of them moan. He started out slow, but was quick to increase his pace.

Soonyoung closed his eyes and groaned. He slid a hand down to his cock, pumping it sporadically since Jihoon was too distracting. Jihoon was leaning on his elbows, their bodies close and his face in Soonyoung's shoulder. He kissed and sucked on his neck.

"Jihoon, faster, please, I need you so bad." Soonyoung whined. "Faster, baby, please."

Jihoon did what he was told. His noises in Soonyoung's ear were heavenly; some high-pitched mewls and some low grunts.

"Can I cum? Let me cum, kitten, please. I've been a good boy." Soonyoung begged. His hand was on his tip, ready to push himself over the edge.

"Yes, you may, my prince." Jihoon breathed. He thrusted harder as Soonyoung rubbed himself, making him climax with loud moans and curled toes.

Jihoon was soon after. He bit Soonyoung's collarbone as he did, but he didn't mind. Jihoon pulled out and layed next to him. "Thank you." He whispered.

** [end] **

"No problem." Soonyoung answered, equally as breathless. "Sometimes I don't know if I like being top or bottom better."

Jihoon chuckled. "Me too. You're adorable as a bottom."

"So are you," Soonyoung rolled to face him. Jihoon did the same. They both leaned in at the same time, meeting halfway. The kiss was soft and sweet.

Then, Jihoon reached over to get his phone. He ended the recording and looked at it in his camera roll. "I can't wait to watch this."

"Send it to me."

He did before tossing his phone aside. "I have something to tell you." Jihoon said quietly.

That statement would get anyone nervous; Soonyoung's no exception. He told him to keep going, though.

Jihoon stared at the ceiling. "I think I love you."

Soonyoung's breathing stopped. He wanted to say it back. That's what he should do, anyway, to please his customer. They always have to say and do whatever to make people's fantasies come true.

But that felt rude. He feels like he somehow _knows_ Jihoon, even if they've only met to fuck. He would be lying to him—lying to a friend, of sorts.

"I don't expect you to say it back. I don't even know why I told you, or why I do. I just... really want to get to know you better. You seem really nice. It's probably not love, anyway, just infatuation. But I can't get you out of my head."

Soonyoung started breathing again. He turned to face the ceiling like Jihoon. Friends wouldn't be that bad of an idea. He has some sort of connection to Jihoon, right? Why not act on it, especially when Jihoon feels it too?

"Okay. You can text me whenever to meet up. Just remember my work schedule." Soonyoung found himself speaking.

Jihoon propped himself up on his elbow to look at him. "What?"

"We can be friends. Maybe friends with benefits, we'll see how it goes." Soonyoung kept his eyes forward.

"You're kidding." Jihoon laughed. "Thank you so much, Hoshi, really. I'll try not to flirt with you and stuff. I'm fine with just being friends, honestly."

Soonyoung smirked. He sat up and pulled him into a short kiss. "Guess you can start calling me Soonyoung now."


	48. friday

Vernon groaned and rolled over. He ended up laying on Seungkwan, but neither of them cared. He draped his arm around the other's waist.

"Hey, you didn't dress after." Vernon mumbled. "You usually do as soon as you can and get embarrassed I'm naked."

Seungkwan hummed. "I've gotten comfortable around you."

"You sure have." Vernon squeezed his ass.

"Vernon!" Seungkwan squealed. He turned around and glared at him.

He just smiled and kissed him. "And I'm glad you have."

Seungkwan frowned and cuddled closer into his chest. "I feel gross. I need to shower."

Vernon ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's side. His skin was soft and smooth and Vernon was falling in love with it. He leaned to kiss his shoulder, next kissing a small mole a few centimeters away. "You're gorgeous." He whispered.

"I feel gross because I'm covered in dried sweat, not because of my appearance."

"Can't I just compliment you for once?"

"For once?" Seungkwan laughed. "You do a million times a day."

"Better start now, then." Vernon pulled him closer. "Your little nose is the cutest. Your lips are so soft and kissable. Your eyes are super sparkly. Your tummy is the absolute best. Your hands are so pretty. Your thighs are perfect. And, I'm especially in love with your soft skin."

Seungkwan was quiet for a moment. "Are you in love with me?" his voice was muffled.

Vernon's chest tightened. Seungkwan probably felt his heart speed up. He didn't get to answer before Seungkwan started speaking again.

"I know we haven't been dating for long. Almost two months. And even I don't know if I love you, since that's a scary word, but I know you make me really happy and I really care about you. I don't know why I asked, you don't have to answer. But I was just thinking about how you said you haven't dated in a while and I was just hoping you don't have commitment issues..."

Vernon chuckled. "I don't, I promise. You make me happy, too, and I also care about you a lot. But, yeah, it's only been two months, we should save that for later. Don't apologize, since I know you're going to."

Seungkwan didn't say anything. Vernon moved him so they were looking at each other. "We should take that shower, yeah?"

He grinned and nodded. Vernon got them up and led him to his bathroom. He turned on the shower while Seungkwan waited on the toilet. His arms were covering his crotch.

"You just said you're comfortable around me, didn't you?" Vernon said when he noticed.

"I'm just _sitting_ ," Seungkwan defended. "Besides, you're modest sometimes, too, aren't you?"

"Never. I flaunt myself twenty-four seven."

He laughed and shook his head. Vernon smiled and checked the water. It was warm enough, so he took Seungkwan's hand and pulled him in. Seungkwan faced the water, actually trying to get clean, while Vernon hugged him from behind.

"It's hard to say how much I adore you without using the word _love_." Vernon murmured.

"Didn't you just say we should wait for that?" Seungkwan asked.

"I know. That's my problem. _Love_ is a good word, _adore_ just sounds awkward." Vernon swayed them side to side.

"How about you not say any of them and stop complimenting me?" Seungkwan smiled.

Vernon shook his head. "No can do, boss. It's inevitable." He placed a kiss on his neck.

Seungkwan tilted his head for more room. He reached back and slid his hand down Vernon's side, going over his ass and stopping at his thigh. He kept his hand there.

Vernon stayed long enough to leave a hickey. It was right in the crook of his neck; he'd have to work a little if he wanted to hide it. Vernon moved away to get the soap. He stood in front of his boyfriend and started lathering it on.

Seungkwan's hands roamed his sides and stomach. "How are you so perfect?"

"That's you, not me." Vernon said. He turned him around to get the other side.

"Stop, you know you're perfect."

Vernon squeezed both his cheeks. "I actually don't, but thanks for the information."

Seungkwan turned around and grabbed his hands. "You have an obsession."

"Hey, it's not hard when your ass is as good as it is." Vernon grinned.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at him and pointedly took the soap. He began to do the same thing Vernon did. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Can you tell me about one of your bad experiences from the club?"

Vernon closed his eyes and leaned back a little to get his hair wet. He kept his eyes closed, taking one of Seungkwan's hands and placing it on his chest, also keeping his hand on it.

** [tw: mention of rape] **

"Hmm. Well, one of the scariest ones was a long time ago. She tied me up, but whenever that happens we always make sure we can get at least one hand free. She was getting aggressive, you know how it goes, and I ended up using the panic button we have. I was fine, but it was just scary, you know?"

Seungkwan had started out running his thumb back and forth on his chest, but stopped around the middle of his story. "You're saying she almost raped you?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Vernon opened his eyes to see a worried Seungkwan. "Yeah, I think. But she didn't."

** [end] **

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry. I wish I could protect you all the time." Seungkwan leaned into him.

Vernon pet his hair and smiled. "Don't worry, baby, I was fine. I _am_ fine, I can protect myself. Though I wouldn't mind having you with me at all times."

Seungkwan kissed behind his ear. "Maybe I should start going and staying with you for your whole shift."

"Yeah," Vernon chuckled. "And you can start working there, too."

"Hmm, d'rather not."

He laughed and tilted Seungkwan's head up to kiss him. "Why can't you see how pretty you are?" Vernon whispered.

"Vernon–"

"No, I'm serious. What don't you like about yourself? I want to know so I can focus on those things." He insisted.

Seungkwan sighed. "It's not like I _hate_ myself... I just don't think I'm... _enough_. I guess I'm cute, but not cute enough. I'm skinny, but not enough. I'm proportioned weird. I'm annoying and loud and... weird. You're the one who's perfect."

Vernon's heart hurt as he listened. He didn't know what to say for a second. "It's really hard hearing you say that, and I'm not even being dramatic, because I just... adore you. I promise I'm going to assure you how wonderful you are whenever I can."

"But..." Seungkwan tried, only to be cut off with a kiss. "Fine. And I'll do the same to you, even if you already know, because I want you to feel good."

"Sounds like a plan." Vernon hugged him tightly.


	49. saturday

Minghao had told Jun he probably wasn't going to be coming to the club anymore, due to the fact he only went there for him and didn't particularly like the scene, so it was a surprise when Jun saw him. He saw Minghao's reaction to his outfit all the way from the stage.

For the two theme days on Valentine's week, the dancers could wear anything they wanted. That means they didn't have to cover their nipples (encouraged), could show off their dick (discouraged), and just wear whatever they felt like wearing.

Jun was wearing a g-string, and a g-string only. Not even shoes. It was easier to dance without them, anyway. The fabric over his cock was mesh, too.

When he finished his dance, he walked off and straight towards Minghao. On his way, a man stepped in front of him. "Lap dance?" he asked, holding out money.

Jun smiled and sneakily held up a finger to Minghao, telling him to wait. When he got to the chair, he saw Minghao come closer, seemingly to watch.

Though he wasn't supposed to, Jun kept making eye contact with his boyfriend. His customer never noticed. After, Minghao met him halfway so they wouldn't get intercepted again.

"Hey," Jun smiled. "Why're you here?"

"Wow, rude."

"You know what I mean," he pushed his shoulder.

Minghao grinned and looked down. "I was bored..."

"Hmm, were you?" Jun snuck his hands under his shirt to feel his hips.

Minghao pushed him away in embarrassment. "I kinda liked what I saw," he bit his lip.

"You're in luck, I've got some new moves to try out." Jun led him to his room and sat him in the chair. "I'm glad you finally asked for one; I love making you shy and embarrassed."

"Do you want me to pay–"

"Xu Minghao, never say those words again." Jun pointed a finger at him. When Minghao nodded he moved it to press play on the sound system.

Jun let himself get immersed in the music and his new routine. He kneeled in front of the other and spread his legs apart, then got closer as he pushed up on them. He licked Minghao's ear on the way.

He walked around the chair to grab Minghao's face and tilt his head back. Jun ghosted his lips over his but didn't kiss him. Next, he pressed their foreheads together and ran his hands down Minghao's chest.

"Y-you're sweaty," Minghao said with a shaky voice.

Jun smiled and moved away. "It's hot in here."

He wasn't kidding; a lot of bodies make a lot of heat. That, and he exercises all night. Jun walked around and hovered over his lap to shake his ass. He lowered and touched him, too, just to tease him. He's sure Minghao knows this isn't how his dances usually go.

Jun then turned around to straddle him. He rolled his hips and rested his forearms on his head, leaning back slightly. He took Minghao's shoulders to pull himself back up and got his chest close to his face.

Before Minghao could even think about doing anything, Jun cupped his face and tilted his head up. He licked along his jaw, stopping at his chin and brushing their lips together.

The song ended way too quickly for both of them. Jun ended up sitting in the chair with his legs across Minghao's. "Did you like it?" Jun smiled.

Minghao barely managed to nod and hum in response.

"Did I make you hard, baby? Is that why you're so nervous?" Jun slid his hand down his chest, stopping just above his pants.

"No, no, I'm just..." Minghao trailed off. "I'm, uh, hot. It's hot in here, like you said."

"Aw, we can't have that. Why don't we take this off, then?" Jun touched his jacket. Minghao didn't say anything, so he got it off. He was wearing a tank top underneath.

Jun rubbed his arm. "You know I love your arms, right? You're stronger than you look." He leaned down to kiss up his sculpted bicep, ending at his shoulder.

** [smut: vanilla] **

"Hey, um, Jun? Junie?" Minghao said. The older looked at him with a bright smile; he liked the nickname. "Can you... can you please, uh, t-touch me?" he continued, taking Jun's hand and slowly moving it to his crotch.

"Here?" Jun started palming him.

Minghao bit his lip and nodded.

"Use your words, sweetheart, where do you want me to touch you?" Jun said against his jaw, placing soft kisses there.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Jun waited. After a few moments, Minghao looked at him again and said, barely above a whisper, "Please touch my cock."

Jun smiled. He kissed him shortly before pulling his pants down and doing what he asked. Minghao let out a weak moan when he was touched. Jun spat on him for lube, making him moan again.

"God, you're adorable." Jun muttered.

Minghao bit his lip once more. "I'm-I'm not good at, um, foreplay with guys yet, but you can teach me things, right?"

"Of course," Jun pecked his cheek. He trailed down to his neck, kissing and sucking and nibbling. He's hoping Minghao will confess his biting kink soon.

Minghao set his hand on Jun's chest and ever so slowly made his way down. He carefully got Jun's cock out of his underwear and began stroking it. He moaned as Jun focused on his tip, "Fuck, baby."

"Curse more often, it's hot." Jun said.

The other smiled lazily. He took his hand away, spat in it, then put it back and rubbed the liquid around. Jun moaned against his neck. "Do you wanna get fucked in this chair?" he asked, his other hand now playing with Minghao's nipple.

"Mm-hmm," Minghao hummed.

Jun moved to kneel in front of him. "I need you, hard and fast, okay, babe?" he placed his hands on his knees.

"Perfect." Minghao breathed.

Jun smiled and stood, getting the condom and lube from the table. He kneeled back down, putting lube on his fingers and moving Minghao's legs out of the way. Jun slowly entered a finger.

"Ah," Minghao let out. It wasn't enough yet. Jun pushed in another finger and thrusted them. " _Oh_ , shit..."

Jun searched for his g-spot. When Minghao arched his back and moaned, he knew he found it. He rubbed and pressed the area, causing Minghao to moan and whine. Jun took his fingers out, put the condom on, and lined himself up.

"Ready?" he asked.

Minghao nodded hurriedly. Jun thrusted in hard. " _Fuck_ ," Minghao groaned. He gripped Jun's hips tightly. "More, baby, you feel so fucking good."

He wasn't this talkative last time, but Jun liked it. He put his hands behind Minghao's knees to lean on. It also spread his legs wider, which was a plus. Jun thrusted as hard and fast as he could, making Minghao moan constantly.

For a couple of minutes, it was just their noises. Soon enough, both of them told each other they were close. Jun hastily pumped Minghao's cock to make him climax.

"Shit, Jun, _fuck_ –" Minghao moaned as his cum shot out.

Jun groaned during his own orgasm. He fell down to his knees afterwards, panting and sweating. Minghao set his feet on the floor and breathed heavily.

** [end] **

"Weird how good you are for a virgin gay." Jun smiled.

Minghao laughed. "You're a good teacher."

Jun stood, cleaned both of them up, and got dressed. "As much as I'd like to spend time with you, I need to get back to work." He got his boyfriend's clothes and helped him put them back on.

Before Minghao could stand up, Jun caught his lips in a kiss. Minghao smiled into it. "See you later." He said as they walked out.

Jun headed to the dressing room. As soon as he was there, Soonyoung said, "You look like you got the life fucked out of you."

"Other way around."

He laughed. "Minghao?"

"Yeah," Jun smiled and sat at his vanity.

"Oh! Remember Jihoon? He told me he loved me, and we're going to start hanging out and be friends." Soonyoung said.

Jun leaned in to the mirror check his makeup. "I know, you told me yesterday."

"Oh. Well, I'm excited."

"I am too." He threw him a grin.


End file.
